Stoic Breaking
by VioletSkyz
Summary: After pursuing Eren and his captors, Mikasa is injured. Refusing to let go of her hardheaded ways and need to save Eren, she is confronted by an annoyed Lance Corporal, he demands she take responsibility & as liability to the Scouting Legion, he orders her to take leave. Refusing won't work, actions are taken and shells begin to peel. LevixMikasa ErenxMikasaFeels (Adult, Spoilers.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot(which will unfold in time) is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that will appear within the storyline later on.

**Warning:** No warnings for this chapter, it's just a prologue really.

**A/N:** Alright, so this is my very _first _posting on FF, on anywhere actually. I tend to keep these ideas/stories bottled up inside my head, but I finally made an account and am finally posting, hoorah! I have a little bit of an obsession with this pairing, they're both just so...fitting together. There are very few fanfics with these two together, and I wish there were more. I really hope other people share my love for this pairing. As a side note, Levi does not appear in this chapter (sorry), but alas he's in the next chapter, and every chapter that follows. :)

And with that, please enjoy.

* * *

"_Mikasa_!" a panicked shrill voice shot through the air as the group progressed onwards in pursuit of the Shape shifter Titans, Mikasa quickly jolted her head towards the voice's owner, it was Armin, his eyes filled will sheer horror, mouth agape, teeth clenched. She directed her eyes towards the path of his gaze; behind them in the not so far distance to the East, two groups of 15metre class Deviant Titans were sprinting directly towards them at an alarming pace. The rest of the group heads followed soon after at Armin's panicked voice.

"What do we do?!" Armin's shrill voice broke through the air once again, his eyes locking onto Mikasa's in a sheer panic.

"_Shit!_ Commander, your orders?" Jean hastily questioned in response to the rising panic from Armin. They'd soon be closing in on them if they didn't act quickly.

Erwin altered his gaze quickly from the nearing Titans towards Jean, furrowing his thick eyebrows slightly, he turned his head and glanced at Mikasa, momentarily after, he issued his orders;

"Ackerman!" Erwin shouted at her gaining her attention, her gaze left Armin's as she turned to face him, "We will continue on into the trees, once there, you will take out the two coming from the right, Kirschtein, Zermusky, Springer and Arlet will aid you! The rest of us will handle the four to the right!" Erwin instructed. "Don't do anything hasty and be on your guard! Once they've been dealt with, join back with the main group immediately!"

All were in compliance with their set orders, an agreed "Yes, Commander!" was sounded from the group. Mikasa nodded in acknowledgment and looked forwards to the colossal trees ahead.

Nearing the Giant Trees, the group split into their assigned groups, each going either to the left or right, and into the thick mass of mountainous trees. Mikasa exhaled through her nose softly. After quickly adjusting her 3D Maneuver Gear, she grasped a hold of her reins, and threw her left leg over the horse to join her right, readying herself, she glanced over to the closing in enemy, and then to rest of her group, they all nodded in unison at her, signaling they were too, ready.

"I'll handle this one alone, " her head motioned to the closest Titan, just entering the tree line, "you take out the other one." she stated, the team acknowledged and Armin nodded vigorously, lips clenched together tightly. Mikasa gripped a hold of the red scarf that she religiously wore, and adjusted it so it covered her mouth and nose, she glanced back towards their enemy, eyes narrowing. As her targetted Titan got closer, she leapt from her horse into the air and shot out a wire which zipped through the wind and connected with the Titans left waist, embedding itself within its hard flesh, activating the Maneuver Gear, she swung across towards the doomed Titan.

Once close enough, she de-connected the wire and swung upwards and to the left, re-shooting a wire into a piece of flesh closer to its back. She took a sharp intake of breath and arched away as she felt the slight skim of the Titan's large calloused right hand brush against her hair and cheek as it aimed to hit her away.

_'Tch, it's fast.'_ she mentally cursed, she hadn't expected that. After composing herself, she curled her body together as the hand that had missed began to fly upwards to take another try at hitting her away. Mikasa gripped her swords tightly in her hands, the leather pressing against her soft skin and clenched her teeth; she would _not _be caught off again!

But the sudden grunt and harsh jerk from the Titan took her by surprise, _what had just happened_?

She directed her gaze slightly behind her; Jean. His Maneuver Gear's wires were embedded into the Titans left bicep and he had slashed its left ribcage open with his sword, denting the once pristine metal slightly. He sent Mikasa a smirk, but was taken off guard and barely dodged the attack from the Titan as it attempted to counter attack him. He acted quickly and was on the defensive as he hovered in the air, about to dodge at any moment. The Titans attention was on him.

"Jean!" Mikasa yelled, she took this as an opportunity to utilise on and she shot her Gear into the Titans bulking shoulder and threw herself up.

"Got your back, Ackerman!", his voice sounded back after composing himself as he dodged another hit from the Titan, he swung around continued past it's left side, using it as leverage to boost himself forwards, he detached from the Titan and flew by a nearby tree and onwards towards the other Titan, where the rest of the members were.

Mikasa continued to shoot up into the harsh air and readied herself, but took a sharp intake of breath as she suddenly felt the Maneuver Gear clunk unexpectedly, and go stiff, the wire refusing to give her more length or retract.  
_'Shit, it's jammed'_, she cursed and looked down; she still had an opportunity, with or _without_ the Gear. The Titan still hadn't realised her position, the advantage was undoubtedly in her favour.

She continued upwards through the cool air, until gravity took action, the wind was whipping at her silky onyx hair as she began to descended towards her target below. She had it, she was sure; it was going to be over momentarily.

A quick surge of strength shot through her as she sliced her swords accurately from both directions into the back of the Titan's neck. The Titan flailed its body from the attack and let out a disgruntled scream of pain. The putrid smell of blood hung heavily in the air, as the blood hit the bark of the trees and stained them with its crimson stench before burning into nothing, the large piece of disconnected flesh fell through the air and landed among the grass below. She acted quickly after, flipping her body around, and landing onto its shoulder, she braced herself. The Titan's lifeless body continued to descended forwards, impacting with the hard ground, sending dust into the air, with a heavy thud.

.

* * *

Voila! **Prologue: complete.** I hope you enjoyed it! _Please leave a review_, even if it's just a line or two the feed back will really help me, and I'd love to hear your input/impression.

Thank you. c:


	2. Trotzig

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot(which will unfold in time) is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that will appear within the storyline later on.

**Warning:** No real warnings for this chapter, either. :D (_There may be some grammatical errors hiding in here somewhere that I failed to find! Eek_.)

**A/N:** I'm so happy you guys like it so far, even though it didn't particularly have much to it, haha. I had to get the setting and story/plot a bit, I do want this to be a good read, not just some little one-shot with fluff and whatever. This one is about three times as long- 3.5k words, while the first chapter was around 1.2k, so this should have more to it, and actually features Levi in it, yay! And goddamn my fingers are twitching to write more, so I **_really_** hope you like this too.

Now, onto the story we go!

.

* * *

She gracefully landed onto the ground with a soft thud, knees bent, Maneuver Gear clunking against her body and ground with the generous impact, straightening her legs casually, she stood up straight, glancing to the left of her, the dead body of the Titan began to burst into a hot heat of smoke, melting away into the ground, until there was nothing. The wind was picking up and was harshly gushing through the trees and through her soft hair, causing her hair to begin batting into her face. She raised her hand to brush it from her eyes and lifted the red scarf up her face once again.

The heat from the melted Titan was still present against her skin, and the wind caused a shivering contrast against it. She took an intake of breath through her nose and exhaled softly through her open mouth, the hot air bouncing off the crimson fabric, heating her face more. The scarf made her think of Eren, sighing, she closed her eyes and buried her face deeper into the material; she needed to find him…

After an intake of breathe, and opening her eyes, she turned search for Armin, her gaze landed on him, he was a good distance away, inspecting him over, the corner of her mouth raised slightly, he was unharmed, too. She was relieved.

"Armin," she started, but unknowingly to her, three new 15metre Titans had appeared from the South within the mountainous trees, and were progressively making their way toward her direct location through the tall trees at a quickening pace.

The slight tremors on the ground caught her attention before anything; she furrowed her eyebrows, and pursed her lips tightly together. What the hell was- Oh no, it couldn't be...

"Ackerman! Move, get out of there, now!" A distant voice called, it sounded like Commander Erwin...but, why was he-?

Turning instantly, she saw the reason for the command; there were more Titan's making their way over to her direct location at an increasing speed, Erwin's group not far behind, zipping through the trees, pursuing them.

_'Dammit, they must have broken away from the group._' she concluded rationally, but glancing into mass grouping of trees in the far distance, she saw the remains of the dead bodies from the Abnormal Titan's from earlier which had begun to slowly melt away into smoke in a burst of molten heat. These Titans weren't from Erwin's to-kill list, these were new ones. Why were there so many in this one area, so close together? Her eyes narrowed dangerously, that didn't matter right now, and she needed to focus on the situation at hand.

Mikasa, keeping a calm façade attempted to shoot her 3D Maneuver Gear on a tall tree not too far away from her, to gain the advantage that she'd need, - sitting on the ground while even _one_ Titan ran at you, was the most idiotic thing you could do in this situation, let alone _three_, but the gas tank clunked loudly.

"Tch, of course." she murmured, "Still broken, isn't it." She muttered sardonically, she raised her gaze up at the advancing Titan's, they were still some distance from her, maybe she could try running or even attempt to unjam it in time to move out of the way? Mikasa was not going to run, the idea repulsed her greatly. She was a fighter, she needed to be, she had to protect Eren and…  
Settling for the latter, she gripped a hold of the malfunctioned Maneuver Gear with her small but strong hands.

Mikasa's group had acted quickly, and was now quickly flying through the air towards the Titans. But she'd estimated the distance between them incorrectly. The Titan at the front was soon only a few hundred yards from her, as it dived through the air at a horrific pace, dodging the group's attempts at halting its advance, hitting Jean aside and knocking him into a nearby tree.

"Mikasa! Move!" A young voice yelled in deep panic.

Mikasa turned to see Armin zipping through the air to her aid, coming closer towards her, reaching out his hand in a panicked attempt at saving her.

His attempt was soon quickly halted when the Titan craned its neck unnaturally to look at him with crazed eyes that seem to stare wildly into his soul. Armin clenched his teeth together and clamped his eyes shut in pure horror. While letting out a screech, the Titan spun around and extended its long arms out and they collided against Armin's small frame, sending him hurling into a thick tree.

"Armi-" she was cut off as she dodged as the Titan hurled itself at her, in an attempt to grab her; she quickly jumped away from the hands, and landed on the floor with a thud. The Titan swiped its left hand, and then right, the second barely scraping against her leg as she jump from its deadly grasp.

Her breath was coming out heavy and fast, it was harder than she expected, the Titan was fast, _very fast,_ and without the Gear and air as an advantage, she had to rely on her instincts and swiftness on the ground. But even then, this Titan was a _Deviant_ and a damn fast one at that. She looked over to Armin's still body_, oh kami, _she hoped he was still alive, if he w- her thoughts were interrupted as the Titan swiped at her again, it grunted loudly as it missed the next attempt, losing its balance and falling against the floor, face hitting the hard ground harshly.

Mikasa's breathing began to slow slightly, maybe it was tiring itself out and she could kill it quickly before it had chance to move? At that she mused. Though that thought was short lived as it, with tremendous quickness, launched its arm up, homing in on her, colliding with her light frame and smacking her into the dry ground, a loud crunch was heard.

Mikasa screamed out in agony and looked up towards her enemy; its eyes could be seen through the long black, wiry hair which was roused all over its face and head, the almost insane look made her heart skip a beat. Was this really the end? She couldn't even outwit a Titan without her Gear? She mentally scolded herself as she felt the Titan begin to clench its fist, fingers sliding under her body, picking her up off of the cold ground, the demented, empty eyes never leaving hers, and that smile… the crazed but almost happy smile was plastered across its face, almost as if to say: _**"I win."**_

"Ackerman!" she heard a voice call, "Status?!"

A shadow passed over her from where the voice originated from, glancing up, the sun was glaring down through the trees in sharp lines that shone at her brightly, blurring her vision.  
A black silhouette was advancing towards the Titan.

* * *

Erwin quickly zipped through the air, and sliced at the Titan's exposed neck, and back flipped away from it, landing harshly onto the ground and quickly turning to look toward her. A shriek of pain and what seemed to be _anger_ rang through the air, and the Titans empty eyes lulled into the back of its skull, head falling and colliding with the ground with an almighty crack.

Erwin gripped his swords in his hands then placed them back into his 3D Maneuver Gear slots with expert precision and glanced towards the silent Titan.

"Ackerman, if you're still alive, answer me, or I'll have you de-"

"I'm fine! I-I can't move my right arm," her voice sounded loudly from within the Titans gripped calloused hand. Steam slowly started evaporating from its body, fizzing in the cool air as is ascended. Erwin made his way across the dirt ground towards the Titans closed hand. "Sir, is Armin alive?" her voice was stiff, but mixed with abruptness, she expected the worst.

"Arlert is in safe hands, Ackerman, we need focus on your current situation first." He affirmed.

The rest of the surviving group's members quickly began to appear from within the tree line after taking care of the other two Titans, a few members were missing, dead. Jean was over at Armin's side - he was unconscious from the force of the hit but he was nonetheless still alive, the rest of the group that had landed were progressing towards the slowly melting Titan.

"You three, get her out of there, before it starts to burn her alive." Erwin's command whipped through the air

"Yes, sir!"

"We have to fall back for now. We cannot afford more casualties or injuries. You're no use to us in this condition either, Ackerman." Erwin said sternly, he glanced towards Armin who was being carried over to the small gathering of troops by the horses, and then to Mikasa.

"But, sir…" Mikasa tried, her eyes on the verge of pleading.

"I understand, Ackerman. But this is an order; emotional attachments have no standing in this situation. Don't question my command." Erwin replied abruptly. "Back to base!" he commanded as he turned to the remaining group members.

Mikasa's mouth thinned and she bit her tongue; there was no use in arguing. She slowly bowed her head down, lightly cradling her Scouting Legion had to retreat from their pursuit and head back, as much as Mikasa hated to accept it, it was what needed to be done. Wincing in great pain as she was helped onto the back of her horse, she softly gripped a hold of her arm again; it hurt like a damn bitch. She scowled and looked up into the distance past the trees, where the sun was now beginning to set; the orange and red tint to the sky cast a hazy glow on her pale face, warming it slightly, but she frowned.

_"Eren..."_

_._

* * *

By the time they had returned, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, the sky bloodshot with streaks of light. The large gates opened to allow the troops in, few had returned, and most were injured, minor and majorly. Apprehensive faces were met with emotionless ones as the troops continued inwards, the realisation of the death of their comrades sinking slowly in, the apprehension quickly left their once eager faces.

Once everyone had successfully entered and were inside, the gates were locked with a loud, almost obnoxious bang that shook the ground. Commander Erwin Smith took no time to situate himself; he immediately headed to the meetings room with Pixis, along with Levi and a few other higher-ups. He needed to give a briefing of what had occurred, and the situation they were currently in, as well as be informed on other situations and plans that were coming along to aid in humanities struggles. They had failed to pursue the Titans, and Eren had been taken away, it was a complete disaster, they needed to plan their next move desperately. The meeting lasted the remainder of the evening and was scheduled to continue the following day, by the time it ended, the sky was dark and the wind was colder, reminding them of the situation at hand.

* * *

After the report had ended, Levi waited until everyone else had left; he wanted a private word with Erwin, regarding some minor things, including Eren. Not long after the others had left, he pried open the door to the meeting room and he strode out of it, slightly limping from his injured leg, and then turned made a sharp turn down the corridor, noting how dirty the window panes currently were, he'd definitely have to clean that when he got the chance. When he directed his eyes forward, his eyes caught glimpse of two figures at the far end of the corridor.

Stoic faced as ever, Levi continued down the corridor, upon being in range of facial recognition, the two figures were revealed as Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert. How could he have missed that damned scarf she always, without fail, wore?

Coming ever so closer, he caught glimpse of the females face, she had dirt all over her fair porcelain skin, and her hair was slightly askew, she looked exhausted and also defeated. Levi's gaze surveyed downward, Armin's arm was wrapped tightly around Mikasa's lightly curved waist, as he leaned against her for the much needed support, as she held him upright, she also seemed to be wincing slightly, but the pain was masked behind her stubbornness, nonetheless, she was protecting her arm.

He took a small but very real intake of breath, and his eyes left her waist almost immediately and rose up to meet her slender face again, coming to halt he rested his arms behind his back, watching them, they apparently hadn't noticed his presence as of yet. He stood and surveyed them.

But Mikasa_ had_ noticed him. Her eyes rose slowly, locking onto his figure in the dim light of the corridor, she was aware of his presence the moment he left the meeting room, how could anyone miss that stoic aura and overbearing stare? Her eyes rose higher and met his. She scowled, looking away_, tch,_ the damn bastard had beaten the shit out of Eren in the court room, was up his own damn ass, a clean-freak, and didn't seem to give a shit! How could she show _him_ the courtesy of eye contact? What the hell was he doing anyway?

Oblivious to her death glares and to the person they were aimed at; Armin tugged on her jacket softly. "Mikasa, are you sure your arms okay?" he asked meekly, breaking her rampant train of thought, she darted her eyes at him, she lifted her lips into a wary smile. He sat down on a near bench, Mikasa soon followed suit and sat down beside him, she needed to rest her feet anyway, the day had been so exhausting. Glancing down at her scarf, she buried her face into it and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…it's my fault you're hurt, I could hav-."

Mikasa turned her head toward Armin's worried face, "Armin," she interrupted, "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. It wasn't your fault, don't say such things. You're more hurt than I am, anyway. We should focus more on how we are going to rescue Eren, he-"

"B-But your injuries, Mika!" Armin yelped astonished, "I'm heading down to the infirmary, come with me." He said as he craned his neck around her, he glanced at her arm; "It hurts still, doesn't it?" he reached his hand out carefully and ran his fingers against her jacketed right arm.

"Hnck! Armin! Please don't touch that...I'll be fine, please don't worry, it's nothing, it'll heal soon." she said quickly, hiding the sheer pain that had shot through her body at his touch. She exhaled after gaining her composure and her eyes closed softly, long dark eyelashes brushed against her skin, and leant back slightly against the back of the old wooden bench, the pressure of the wood against her shoulder sent a pain down her arm, goddamn it, it hurt. Maybe she should go to the infirmary with Armin before heading to bed? She let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes, looking out at the sky through the window, it was pretty dark now, and she was exhausted, the infirmary could wait until the morning.

The soft sound of feet against the marble floor and a monotone voice broke the silence.

"Ackerman," her eyes snapped open, "perhaps you should pay heed to Arlert's suggestion. If you're injured, you should be in the infirmary, not waltzing the halls with your dirty boots." he motioned to her muddy boots plainly, "You're of no use to anyone injured." He added. Although he was monotone, he sure managed to sound damn cocky! It made her eyes dart at the culprit, and why had he not left by now? What the hell was his problem?

Levi took two steps forwards and turned his head to face the window. It was dark, and he did require some rest. He glanced back towards Mikasa; she was staring at him intently, with flaming eyes.

"I'll be fine,_ sir_." Mikasa replied back, adding emphasis onto the 'sir', and looked away.

Levi's eyes narrowed, _impudent girl,_ and to think he was being polite.

"That arm will only get worse if you refuse to treat it." the Lance Corporal stated sternly. "Then what use do you suppose you will be in finding our dear brat, Ackerman?" Her lips formed a line, _that_ had struck a chord.

She span and scowled at him_, how dare he_.

"Sir, permission to speak?" Levi nodded, his eyes were dull, awaiting her response. "I acknowledge your oh so _dear_ insistence, however, I am in no need of medical attention. It is nothing." she shot back.

Levi's eyes narrowed, the nerve of this…woman. He'd had enough.

"Stand up, at attention." he demanded.

_'What?'_ her eyes narrowed, he really was pushing it, why was he so damn insistent?

"_**Now**_, Ackerman." he added, voice deepening slightly still monotonous as ever.

She complied, rising from her seat, Armin's eyes widened in fear of what was going to happen. Mikasa stood straight, and directed her eyes at Levi, much to her own dislike.

"_At attention_, Ackerman." he repeated.

Her eyes narrowed again, he really enjoyed toying with her this much to prove a point? She grit her teeth, and bent her left arm behind her, hooking it behind her back.

"That isn't all, is it?"

Armin's sharp intake of breath was heard from the bench, "Mik-" sharp eyes shot at Armin, full of threat of punishment if he continued to speak, and they silenced him instantly.

Mikasa's lips thinned and she winced and bit back a moan of pain as she raised her right, quivering arm up, over her heart, in the military's famous stance.

Levi scowled, she really couldn't just admit she was injured and head onto the infirmary, she had to be stubborn? He inwardly sighed, unintentionally his scowl softened, she really was too stubborn for her own damn good...

"At ease, Ackerman, remove your jacket and _that damned scarf_." He motioned his head towards the adorning red material encircling her slender neck; he took three more steps towards her, standing directly in front of her body, not even a foot away from her. He almost raised an eyebrow, but kept his plain, trademark face, waiting for her to comply. She looked away from his intense gaze and bit her lip hard from the inside. _What the hell was he playing at?_

"Why?" she questioned, almost curiously.

"You question a Lance Corporal's order? And without correctly addressing him, too." He leant forwards a fraction. "_Ackerman_, you're pushing your luck this time." He said in a very low, very nerving voice.

"I only question what I do not understand, _sir_." She said the last part nigh on sarcastically.

Levi let out an audible sigh. "I wish to inspect your arm, if it isn't hurt, why refuse me?" he dared.

Mikasa could say nothing. Defeated, she began removing the jacket slowly, biting in the pained screams she wanted to let free, she dropped it down onto the bench beside Armin, her pale skin glowing slightly in the dim light. She kept the scarf on. Levi raised his eyebrow a small amount this time, he was almost amused at her disobedience, but reached his hand out and gripped a hold of it regardless.

Pulling it downwards himself, unravelling the soft material, he tossed it to the cold ground. Mikasa flinched, her left fist clenching, she wanted to knock his head off, that scarf was-

She was pulled from her anger as Levi reached out and lightly gripped her lean right arm, lifting it upwards. Her eyes shot open, pain clearly evident, and jolted away from his hand. Levi sighed loudly.

"Nothing is wrong, and yet you shy away from even the lightest of touches?" he scowled, "You don't have to be stubborn this time, Ackerman, with your injury you'll be a hindrance to others. Think of it that way."

"I..." Mikasa started, but was interrupted.

"I'll be going now. Arlert," Armin immediately rose at attention.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, loudly.

"Take Ackerman to the infirmary with you and have the people tend her." He turned to Mikasa, and took another step forwards, closer to her "Don't be hard headed this time, Ackerman. It will do none of us any good." Levi murmured, then turned and began down the corridor. "And if I find out you disobeyed my command," he turned back to her, "well, let's not dwell on that." His eyes held a hint of _something_ for a mere second, but Mikasa didn't quite catch it before it faded back to the dull, emotionless look he always wore. He continued back down the corridor with a mild limp in his step.

Mikasa let out a sigh, suddenly she was reminded that she was also the reason _**he**_ was harmed before... Either way, he was a damn bastard.

"Let's go, Mikasa," chirped Armin, "it's late, if we hurry we can get a few hours of sleep before tomorrow. And I'd rather not anger Lance Corporal Levi.." He smiled warmingly at her, but grimaced at the thought of Levi being mad at them. Mikasa nodded and reached down to picked up the scarf, and hugged it to her body, wrapping it back around her neck, she grabbed her jacket and she and Armin aided one another to medical centre.

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: COMPLETE!** Man, my fingers hurt a little after that, thank you so very very very much to the people who reviewed already, I really didn't expect anyone to review so fast, and quite a few, too! I hope you all like this one, also!

_Please leave a review telling me what you think! It really does help motivate me with this, I want to know your feedback. :)_


	3. Tagung

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it/alter it a little from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that will appear within the storyline later on.

**Warning:** No warnings for this chapter. (_There may be some grammatical errors hiding in here somewhere that I failed to find! Eek_.)

**A/N: **I'm very happy people are enjoying the story thus far, it's nice to see people like it. I've been writing vigorously to get this done today, so please forgive me I slip up somewhere, I'll be reading through (a few times) to make sure I've 100% made it perfect. I am aware of the aspect of showers in the managa/anime and such, but I added them in regardless. If Levi was such a clean-freak, he'd find a way to keep himself clean if he was so obsessed about everything else being clean, also.

And just so we're clear, as I didn't state it before, if any of you are wondering about the ages: I've not changed Mikasa's and everyone in her age range, but if this bothers you, please feel free to up them to 18 or whatever age you wish in your mind, I won't be mentioning her legitimate age in words, just hints at her young-ness. I understand that she is 15 in the manga/anime, Levi is apparently 34, so, don't let me keeping her at 15 alter your views on this.

Regardless of age, I still love them together.

* * *

_Here we go!_

* * *

It was night time when Levi finally made it to his bedroom, he opened the door and strode inside, the floor boards quietly creaking against his weight as he moved, he turned and clicked the door shut behind him, and then continued over to the other side of the room, where his bed resided. He hadn't bothered to illuminate the room with any source of artificial light, there was no need: the moon was handling that.

He peered out of the window at the full, pastel white moon that loomed over ahead in the dark night sky, the white shimmering light casting an ominous glow in his dark room, it seemed so peaceful at night. It was a complete contrast to the mayhem that was life during the day time. He exhaled through his nose softly, and lifted his right hand to his head, and ran his palm up his face and his fingers through his dark hair as he sat down on top of his softly cushioned bed. He leant forwards, resting his elbows against his knees and buried his head into both of his open hands. After inhaling the cool air through his nose and exhaling through his partly open mouth, he paused for a moment, he was exhausted. The day had been long and too much had happened while Irvin and the rest were out chasing after Eren and his captors.

People had gotten hurt, and many had died. He opened his eyes and stared into the empty space in front of him, if he had been there, surely it would have been different. Eren wouldn't have been snatched away by the enemy, soldiers' lives wouldn't have ended so fruitlessly and Ackerman wouldn't ha-.

Levi lifted his head up abruptly, lightly shaking it to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts. No, _she_ was the reason he wasn't there to begin with. He glanced down at his leg at the thought and frowned, he pushed back and fell back against his bed sheets wish a soft '_pff'_ of air.

He stared up at the bland ceiling; he found his mind slowly drifting back to the pale woman. Her inability to keep cool when Eren was in danger was her major flaw, and it irked Levi, just as much as it confused him, it had gotten him injured and as a result, got_ her_ injured. What was it that drove her to care so deeply for Eren's safety? Eren was, without his ability to transform into a Titan, just a regular run of the mill teenage boy, who was _definitely_ too passionate and obsessive about a task than was healthy for him.

Levi shook his head again, thinking about such things was pointless, what went through Ackerman's mind at times, and her motives, really shouldn't interest Levi in the slightest. All he should care about was her ability to aid humanities struggle against the Titans.

He didn't_ devalue_ human life, but he needed to stop thinking of such irrelevant topics.

"Tch, pointless thoughts, wasting my time." He muttered, blandly as he stood, and removed his jacket, followed by his harnesses and soon after, he began buttoning down his shirt and removing his cravat, folding each piece neatly and placing it on the chair. He peeled the shirt from his warm skin, and folded it precisely, and it joined the growing pile of items on the chair. He removed his trousers and socks soon after, and they too joined the pile.

He glanced at the clock: it was 11:48, though past the usual time he would be in bed, asleep, ready for the next day, he still could _not_ go to sleep without first showering. The idea of missing it made his eye twitch slightly.

Cleanness was necessary.

Still sporting his underwear, he walked by the window, into the moon's silvery threshes that cascaded around his body, defining his already taunt and muscular frame in a white glow. He continued on towards his dresser and pulled out a new, clean and pressed pair of underwear, then walked over the bathroom, walking inside, he closed the door quickly behind him.

Discarding his current pair of underwear from his body, he folded it and placed it on the wooden counter, along with the new pair and grabbed a clean towel from the rack. He switched the shower on and stepped into the jet of cool water.

* * *

Once pristine clean, the water was turned off, and he ran his strong hands upwards through his dark hair, pushing some of the clinging water from his locks, causing it to race down his taunt shoulders and back. He leant out and gripped the towel and quickly dried his warm skin off, and wrapped the towel firmly around his waist and he stepped onto the dry mat. The steam had collected on the mirror, and he ran his hand across it, leaving a streaked handprint in its wake. He glanced at himself momentarily, his dull, stoic eyes stared back at him. He grabbed his boxers and slipped into them and carried the old pair, throwing them into the wash basket as he stalked towards his bed. He glanced at the clock, 12:04.

He gripped his sheets and pulled them back, slipping under the confines of the material, he covered himself, and forced his eyes closed, images of onyx eyes played in his mind as he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun was beaming happily through the open window, falling over a still, sleeping figure. It soon began to rouse and shoot up into a sitting position, eyes half lidded, dull and uncaring as they blinked to rid themselves of sleep. A hand rose to run a hand through the dark, soft hair and scratched lightly. The figure threw their legs off of the side of the bed, careful not to harm their injured one. Once their feet hit the floor, they progressed towards the bathroom; they shut the door, and showered again. One can never be _too clean._

Once Levi was dry, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out new underwear, and quickly changed into them, he glanced at the clock by the bed, it read 6:43. Though he didn't sleep enough, he still had over slept, the thought slightly annoyed him, he still had failed to keep to his planned schedule. He quickly passed it by and got dressed into his usual uniform. It was his own fault for not keeping to his plans; he had allowed his mind to wander too much last night. After adjusting his cravat, he slipped his boots on and progressed outwards towards the door.

* * *

Onyx hair lightly fluttered in the winds soft breeze, the owner, Mikasa ,was sat on a wooden barrel outside in the streets of the town, she'd not been able to sleep much at all last night, she'd gotten 2 ½ hours at most, her arm kept throbbing and no position she laid in was comfortable. That, and her mind kept going to that bastard Levi and what happened, she really didn't understand his problem. After going to the medical team and had been poked and prodded with items she didn't know the name of, they finally wrapped her injured arm in a thin bandage and given her a light piece of material to act as a sling, it tied around her neck, and pulled lightly on her skin from the dead weight of her arm. Her eyes stared down at it, she'd not been fast enough to outwit the Titan and had gotten herself injured, and Armin had even got hurt due to an attempt to save her. She creased her eyebrows and looked up through her silky hair towards the building in front of her, trying to distract her thoughts. She closed her eyes shortly after, and let out a soft sigh. Her head hurt, and she was still too tired to function properly right now, though she ignored her body telling her to rest. Sleep would have to wait, for now.

The wind blew quit briskly and sent her bright red scarf's ends into the wind; she gripped them and pulled them down. Her thoughts immediately flew to Eren and her eyes grew wild with anger. She'd failed to save him, she'd failed their mother. She'd made _one_ promise and she could not even keep it. She jumped down from her position onto the ground. Clenching her teeth, Mikasa's hand hit against the top of the barrel with a loud crack, the wood slightly breaking from the sheer force, and she leant forward against it, burying her head in her arm. She shut her eyes and cursed inwardly at herself. She_ needed_ to save Eren, she didn't care if she was injured; Eren's safety was her main priority.

A couple of soldiers passed by her across the street, and she could hear their soft mutterings, though she couldn't make everything out 100%, it sounded like there was going to be another attempt at saving Eren and capturing the traitors.

"I don't see why we should even chase them, if Yaeger is all they want, let them have him…I don't want to die. It's not even worth it; it'll only fail again like yesterday! What the hell is the Commander thinking?" one hushed voice spoke.

"Yeah…it's suicide, man" one murmured back, quietly. "We shouldn't have to s- hey!" his body was quickly jolted to the side and a strong hand gripped menacingly at his jacket, he looked up to see flaming onyx eyes staring intensely at him, the male flinched.

"Ackerman! Uh..I-I didn't see you t-there, wha-" he stuttered.

"Eren _needs_ to be saved." She spat harshly, almost growling with anger. "_Where is Commander Erwin_?" She questioned in a quiet but deadly voice, her hand still had a vice grip on the male's jacket.

"H-he's with the other officers, they just went to have a meeting down there," he motioned his head towards the buildings. "Look, Mik-A-Ackerman it's just a rumour I doubt they are actually plann-" He stopped talking as she harshly threw him away from her as she quickly turned on her heel, down the street. She began to run towards her target: the meeting rooms, if it was true that Irvin had a plan to find and _save_ Eren, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to be involved in it.

* * *

The door to the meeting room swung open, revealing a lightly panting Mikasa Ackerman, hand still on the handle, arm in a sling. The group of occupants inside of the room immediately turned their heads towards the door, eyes glaring intently at the culprit who slowly made her way inside.

"Sir, is it true that yo-" she started

"Ackerman, what is the meaning of this?" Erwin scolded, eyes narrowed, he stood up from his seat. "You don't have permission to be here."

Levi sat to the right of Commander Erwin, elbows rested on top of the table in front of him, he was leaned over, hands lightly cupping one another and pressed against his chin. His slightly hooded, plain eyes drifted to Mikasa's form immediately, and caught sight of the sling that was around her arm. '_So she can follow a direct order_.' He mused to himself.

"Yes, sir, I am aware, but if this is about Eren I want t-"

"Ackerman, do you enjoy disobeying orders, or is this just a bad habit you possess?" the dull deep voice of Levi ran through the air, it was rhetorical and mocking and he remained seated.

Mikasa's eyes shot over to Levi, narrowing and sending daring threats towards his direction, he was infuriating. Ignoring his comment, she directed her gaze back to Commander Erwin quickly, "Sir, please, if there is a plan to save Eren, I want to part of it. I need to save him."

"Tch." Levi scoffed.

Erwin's gaze passed from Mikasa to Levi momentarily and then back, "Ackerman," he started, "As much as I admire your drive to help a friend in need, you are violating strict commands and rules. You, along with the rest of the soldiers will be inform in due time of any new plans. Now please, " he gestured his hand to the door behind her, "leave."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed slightly, "But sir, I don-"

"Ackerman," spoke Levi, blandly. He motioned towards her arm. "You're useless with an injured arm." he kept staring at her, "Deadweight." he added. "Do you really believe you, in your current state would be of any use to us?"

Mikasa's eyes narrowed towards him again, her lips thinned as she bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to distract her growing anger at the Lance Corporal.

"Well?" he pushed, he didn't like being ignored.

"I would be _fine_, sir. It is a minor injury, I would rather sa-"

"Minor?" Levi rose from his seat casually and walked around the table, closing in on Mikasa, he stopped two feet away from her. "After last night, I'm not prone to believe that, _Ackerman_." He murmured softly, looking into her deep onyx eyes, he noted that they still looked tired and drained.

"Last night is irrelevant,_ sir_." She spoke in a low voice. Levi tilted his head slightly, eyes never leaving hers; she really did like pushing his limits.

Mikasa eyes stared intently back at him into those stoic, lidded eyes that seemed to hold nothing inside of them. They stared at one another, neither looking away almost as if the one who did would lose the unannounced challenge of dominance. "Hm." He muttered softly, and twisted his head towards Erwin when her eyes faulted. "I will escort Miss Ackerman out, Commander. She requires a lesson on how to correctly handle authority." Levi stated, "If anything else comes to light-"

"Very well, I'll keep you posted." Erwin spoke,though his eyes questioned the odd behavior of the two across the room. Levi nodded at Erwin and turned back to Mikasa, eyes boring into her as she glanced at the floor. Her eyes rose and looked past him to the rest of the people in the room, she didn't want to leave the room, she wanted to help with the plans to find Eren, she…

"Ackerman." Levi muttered to her, she quickly diverted her eyes to his face. "_Go_." He breathed, in a harsh whisper. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to face the door but didn't advance, there was no point in arguing around all the higher-ups, it'd only make it worse for her, but, Eren...

She felt a light pressure on her middle back and it got heavier in strength as it pushed her forwards, forcing her to move towards the door. Levi's fingers were resting on her back, coaxing her out of the room. She bit her lip in annoyance and glared at the space in front of her as it if was Levi himself. She shook the hand off and walked out of the room abruptly, turning the corner harshly.

The corner of Levi's mouth raised ever so slightly, _'Such disobedience_.' he mused; it did quite amuse him just as much as it annoyed him. He turned to the room and signaled his leave to the occupants, then walked out and closed the door behind him, following not so far behind the direction Mikasa went.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 3!** I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave me a review if you're enjoying this, and favourite/follow if you so wish!

Thank you for reading, see you next time. :)


	4. Suche

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it/alter it a little from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that will appear within the storyline later on.

**Warning:** A few curses here and there but nothing more.

**A/N: **Alrighty, well I've been a tad busy the past couple of days so forgive me for not updating any faster, I spewed this out of my mind the most of today to get it updated fast. I hope you enjoy it, things are moving on quite a bit now!

* * *

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Her harsh footsteps against the cold stone floor echoed as she stormed her way down the empty corridor. She was annoyed, tired and needed to get some air. Why did that bastard have to interject his nose into _everything_? Sure he was the Lance Corporal, but here she was, trying to find a way to save Eren, desperate to help and all that the clean-freak could do was taunt and ridicule her. What did he have against her? Her arm was of no issue to her, she could still fight, it would heal soon; it would be _fine_. Why did he insist on being so infuriating? Her mind raged as she continued on.

She pursed her lips together in irritation and glared her eyes dangerously as she kept walking; Lance Corporal or not, she wanted to strangle his fucking neck.

"_**Ackerman**_," Mikasa's body stiffened in irritation, but she didn't stop moving, "If you don't want to be tied up and punished for being an insubordinate pig, I suggest you stop where you are." His voice called dryly. Her lips clenched together and she halted in her tracks. She span around to face the man who was casually stalking her down the corridor, slight limp still evident in his step.

Exhaling harshly, she refrained from sending daggers his way, "Yes, sir?" she said.

"Don't act coy, Ackerman. Come with me." he drawled out.

Her thin eyebrows slightly creased as she glanced at him approaching her, once reaching her he continued on, almost seeming like he didn't acknowledge her existence. She stood in place, buryied her face into the red scarf, and watched him as he walked down the hall.

"Failing to comply with another command?" he called from a few feet down the long corridor. He turned his head slightly to the left, but not fully facing her when she didn't reply. "Are you that incompetent you can't follow simple instructions? _Come_." he ordered to her.

He wasn't stood still in the centre of the corridor for long before he heard her light footsteps sounding against the stone floor, walking towards him. He turned his head forwards and continued on, her in tow.

* * *

"Sit."

Mikasa's eyes peeped over the scarf and went to the Lance Corporal's face, "I am fine standing, sir." She replied as Levi closed the door and threw himself down onto a chair, arms behind the back casually. His eyes stared blankly at her, and he said nothing, contemplating.

A few moments passed until Levi leant forwards, resting his right arm against his leg. "Ackerman," he started, "I have no tolerance with people who have issues with authority." He drawled and looked away from her for a moment, collecting his thoughts, but keeping a plain face. "Is there a reason why you so desperately attempt to grate on my sanity?" he questioned, almost quietly, as he turned to face her. Mikasa didn't respond at first, she stared blankly back at Levi's face in thought.

"I just wish to save Eren, sir. Attacking your sanity is not my intenti-."

"Tch. In your condition? Have I not said _many_ times already you are unfit to do so?" he interrupted.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed as he continued, "You are a liability to the _entire_ military in this condition, and you are too set on saving dear Eren you blind to see it. You will not be involved in the retrieval of Eren. It is no longer your concern, Ackerman." He spoke with no emotion, and Mikasa clenched her fists tightly and looked away from him for a moment, calming herself.

"You will be on leave from any and all military activity until you are_ fully _recovered." He rose from his seat, "No exceptions." He added as he glanced out of the window. "That is a _command_, Ackerman, so don't defy me." He warned as he turned to face her, eyes locking on hers. She scowled at him and bit her inner cheek roughly, refusing to respond until she had calmed herself, her mind was flooded with several ideas of beating the shit out of him for being so goddamn-.

"Sir..." she trailed off.

Levi began to slowly, approach her, each step he took bringing him ever so closer to her, his eyes were half lidded and they never left hers for a second. It pulled Mikasa from her rampant thoughts but she refused to look away this time. She held her ground as he eventually stopped less than a foot away from her slender body. His plain eyes stared softly into her onyx depths; she involuntarily leaned back slightly at the close proximity and slowly parted her dry lips to speak.

"Sir, I-"

"_Ackerman_," he murmured softly in a deep voice as he slowly leaned forwards closer towards her face, _"don't_ ", his eyes stayed locked to hers and her breath seemed uneven, "_say", _her eyes widened as he got closer,_ "another_", his lips parted slightly, "word."

He straightened his body and turned to walk towards the window. "My word is final. No activity until I see you are fit enough to continue." he dryly added.  
There was a light hitch of his lips until it returned back to nothingness and he turned, "That is all. Shut the door on your way out." He ordered. "And get some rest, you look disgusting."

Mikasa's mouth lightly hung open, lips dry as she stared confused at her superior. _What the hell was his problem? _She narrowed her eyes and closed her mouth, forming a narrow line, he was a fucking bastard.

"Oh, and If I find out you've defied my command, you'll regret it_, Ackerman_." He warned, there was no reply.

Levi heard the soft click of the door behind him, and he turned his head and glanced at it before returning his gaze to the outside world through the open window in the wall.

* * *

Mikasa gripped her fist together and briskly walked down the hall. The Lance Corporal had just taken her off of any of the future missions until her arm had recovered? She didn't know how to react when he spoke the words, this meant she couldn't help Eren…she was angry-no, she was _pissed_. She felt so helpless, how was she supposed to save and protect Eren if she couldn't even be involved with the missions to save him? She'd already failed once; she couldn't let it happen again.

She clenched her teeth together and narrowed her eyes, this was unfair. Eren was her friend, she needed to protect him. Screw what the Lance Corporal's orders were; she was going to save Eren with or without his _almighty_ permission.

* * *

"Commander Erwin, even without the Lance Corporal and that young girl, Ackerman, do you believe we will retrieve Eren Jaeger, indefinitely?"

"There is a 94% chance of success with them. And 63% of success without." Erwin responded. "However, I believe if we do not act now, the likelihood of finding and bringing Jaegar back will deplete rapidly the longer we stall."

"Very well."

* * *

Mikasa entered the canteen and immediately Armin's cheerful, young voice rang through the air and he greeted her with a warm smile. Her eyes lit up and she walked over to the table occupied with him, Jean Connie and Sasha.

"Mikasa!" Sasha called, and leapt from her seat to run to her side, "Your arm, I heard what happened, are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you want food? Food always helps in these situations, perhaps potatoes or meat!" Sasha rambled quickly, almost incoherently. Mikasa just smiled softly at her as the rest of the group laughed at her, Connie lightly hitting her arm jokingly from his seat.

"I'm not hungry, thank you though Sasha." Sasha's eyed widened.

'N_ot hungry? Who would ever deny themselves of the delicious, warm mouthwatering food?!' _Sasha's mind raged.

"And I'm fine. It's nothing major, it'll be fine soon." She added. "Are you feeling any better?" she questioned Armin, he nodded his head and smiled up at her from his seat.

"I'm fine now, Mikasa, it was just a minor hit to the head." He laughed slightly, refusing to remember the Titans face that plagued his dreams at night.

Mikasa sat down on an empty seat and the group continued to eat, she stared into the distance at nothing, thinking. She clenched her fist softly, Eren was out there right now, kami knows where and she was here, and she could do nothing. She let her eyes droop and her hand came to cover her face softly, she was tired.

Jean kept glancing up at her and back down to his food, until he finally looked up at her and spoke, "Mikasa, I heard you busted in on a meeting with some of the officers earlier, what happened?"

The rest of the groups head shot up and diverted to Jean's face and then to Mikasa's. Sasha's yelp was heard from the table and Armin's eye's locked onto Mikasa.

"What?! Mika?" he questioned. She sat there momentarily and turned to face them, all their faces filled will curiosity. She waited a while before she responded.

"Nothing." She murmured.

"_Nothing_?" Jean replied, not believing it whatsoever, Mikasa's gaze wandered to his.

"Hm." She responded, and gazed on to the distance again in thought of Eren.

"Mika! Why would you do that?" Armin's worried voice called to her; she diverted her tired eyes to him. "Was it about Eren? The Titans? Have they found a way to find him and rescue him?"

Mikasa's eyes looked down and she leant back against the chair, "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." She spoke softly, there was a tint of anger evident in her voice. "I was _told_ to leave the room before I had chance to find out anything." She added, voice becoming stiff as she picked up a spoon and twisted it in her fingers.

"And?" Connie questioned.

"Yeah, what happened after?" Jean pushed.

Mikasa's eyes rose to their faces and she sighed, hitting the hilt of the spoon against the wooden table lightly she spoke, "And The Lance Corporal kicked me out." She muttered, memories of his face playing on her mind, angering her.

Sasha's voice rang, "Did you get punished? He didn't just let you go, did he?" she asked quickly, voice full of curiosity.

Mikasa dropped the spoon, closed her eyes and buried her face into her scarf. "No, he just let me go, nothing happened." She lied through the material.

"Woah, that's surprising! The Lance Corp. is usually unyielding with his punishments, he always makes me clean out the damned horses." complained Connie, Sasha nodded in agreement.

"I'm tired," Mikasa announced unexpectedly as she stood up from her seat, "I'm going to take a nap." She didn't bother pushing her seat under the table; she just walked away from the group and towards the door.

Armin never took his eyes off of Mikasa, and his eyes thinned slightly, she wasn't telling them something, he could feel it.

* * *

Mikasa dropped down onto her bed, careful not to hit her arm, the bed creaking under her weight slightly, she hadn't bothered to take off her uniform yet, she was too tired and too many things were playing on her mind. She raised her good hand over her head and covered her eyes from the suns gaze that peeped through the open window. She grunted and pushed herself back up; she closed it and carefully took her jacket off, throwing it carelessly as it landed on the cold stone floor. She threw herself back onto her bed and pulled the covers lazily over her body and closed her eyes.

"Eren…" she whispered softly as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Levi had spent the majority of his day cleaning, after all; cleanliness was necessary. Without it, everything would just be a shit hole. Though still injured, he found it possible to do most cleaning tasks, the one's he couldn't do? Those were left to the damn pig's to clean.

"The horse stables still require cleaning, I suggest you go ahead and clean them now." He ordered dully to another new Scouting Legion male, the man nodded ferociously, already covered in dust and dirt. He grabbed the broom and started to run towards the door, tripping over the bucket of dirty water as he neared it.

"Tch, watch where you're going!" The Lance Corporal scolded angrily. The soldier's eyes widened in panic and nodded his head again and climbed to his feet, Levi scared the shit out of him.

After dusting himself off, Levi stood and surveyed his completed task; it looked glorious, spotless, perfect he might say- if it wasn't for the stain that refused to leave the small red material chair. Try as he might, he couldn't get it out, what the offending stain was, he didn't know, but what Levi _did_ know was that he hated it. It didn't help that the colour reminded him deeply of a certain scarf, and his eyes stared blankly at it and then he narrowed his eyes, he couldn't take it. He gripped a hold of the chair and threw it casually out of the window, it crashed moments later on the dirt ground below.

"Argh!" a male voice sounded loudly from below.

Levi's stoic face turned to face the open window; he strode slowly towards it and peered his head out casually. Down below, where the wreckage of the small chair was, the male soldier was on his backside a few centimeters from the crash site, sheer strict horror ran across his face, he shot his head up at Levi, lip quivering slightly.

"S-sir?" the boy must have thought he wanted him dead.

"Soldier, that could very well have been a Titan, though I do commend you for not being hit by it, nonetheless," He drawled, "watch where you are going next time."

"Y-yes, sir!" the scared voice called as he scrambled towards the stables, looking up in the air as he went.

"Lance Corporal Levi!" a voice rang through the room, Levi turned from the window to the owner. "Commander Erwin has instructed me to inform you that he is grouping the Legion to advance on a mission to retrieve Eren Yaegar, they will be grouping momentarily." He said in a loud, definite voice.

Levi nodded to the messenger and he glanced out of the square window towards the distance.

'_So it begins.' _

* * *

"Mikasa!" Armin's voice screamed through the room, as he swung the door open "It's Eren! The Scouting Legion is gathering for a mission to find him!" Mikasa's body shot up immediately.

"What? Where?" she asked quickly, Armin ran to her side by her bed.

"They're gathering in Trost, they're mounting an assault to go after him! They're calling for able people willing to go!" he spoke fast.

Mikasa wasted no time, she leapt from her bed and grabbed her jacket from the ground and ran out the door, heading directly towards Trost and the gathering members.

.

* * *

**Chatper 4: COMPLETE!** I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love. And love makes me happy and update faster!

:)


	5. Erhitzt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot(which will unfold in time) is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that will appear within the storyline.

**Warning:** Some swearing, and a little...something. . (There may be some grammatical errors hiding in here somewhere that I failed to find! Eek.)

**A/N: **Oh jeeze, I'm so proud that so many people are enjoying this, it's getting to the good bits now! (_FINALLY!_) Anyhow, won't spoil anything for you guys up here, enjoy your read. See you down below!

* * *

_Here we go._

* * *

The setting sun sent bright, blazing heat down heavily against Mikasa's pale skin through her thin clothes, her feet hammering against the dry, dirty covered streets desperately, she zipped back and forth between people as she made her way quickly down the busy street toward here target: where the soldiers were gathering. Her breathing was rigid, harshly coming from her mouth in shallow pants as she grit her teeth harder with eat hammering step she took. She was holding her arm to her chest protectively as not to catch it against anything while moving at a quickened pace through the crowded streets.

Not that far behind, Armin and Jean were running in tow, yelling for her to slow down for them. She soon reached a clearing where she could make out the gathering soldiers in the distance, she stopped for a moment and leant over to catch her breath and she suddenly gripped a hold of her arm as a searing pain shot up the length of it; gritting her teeth she bared the excruciating pain and stood up straight to keep on towards the group in the distance.

She soon arrived a few metres away, and she came to a skidding halt, dust gathering around her brown leather boots. Her breathing was levelling out and she looked around, there was less people than she expected, she scowled slightly.  
'_Why isn't there more people here?_' she questioned angrily as her eyes scanned over the people.

Occasionally, there were other soldiers that would appear to join the gathering, but it wasn't enough. Mikasa glanced down past her scarf to her sling, and creased her eyebrows together.  
_'More will come.'_ she told herself, feeding her mind the much needed hope it required. Her dark, wary eyes focused on her scarf and she exhaled through her nose.

"_Eren..."_ she murmured softly into the material as she buried her nose into it.

She ran her hand softly down her injured arm, just skimming over the material. It needed to go. She bent her good arm behind her head and gripped the knot that was resting against her neck; pulling it roughly to untie the thin material, it loosened and began to fall downwards towards the dusty floor. Mikasa grit her teeth as the support disappeared; she reached out and caught the material before it hit the ground. She looked at it momentarily, her hand tightened around it, before tossing it aside herself.

Her arm was lightly pulsing and the overwhelmingly nagging pain shot up her arm again, it hurt, _a lot,_ but she had to bear it, she couldn't let them leave without her. She needed to save him.

Distracting her mind from the pain, she took a deep breath and walked closer into the crowd of people, her eyes skimmed over the soldiers faces, and they landed on Sasha wide eyed face, she soon spotted Mikasa and squeezed by other members' bodies to reach her.

"Mikasa!" she called to her as she reached her, "Armin found you, thank go- where's your sling?" she cut herself off, puzzled.

"I don't need it anymore; my arm's feeling fine now." Mikasa's lied and forced a light smile as she diverted her eyes.

At the front of the group, Commander Erwin stood with Hanji and Levi. Hanji stood with a happy gleam in her face as usual; Erwin was stood upright, completely still, facing the growing group of people with a commanding aura emitting fiercely from his body. Levi had his back pressed against the wall behind them, slouched against it, uncaring, his hooded eyes staring off into the distance, occasionally glancing at the group, seemingly indifferent to the situation. Hanji seemed to be talking to Levi, but he seemed uninterested in whatever ramblings she had to offer.

When Mikasa's eyes locked onto Levi, her heart froze in place and she immediately ducked down and moved to cover, just missing his passing eyes as he surveyed the group.

'_Shit.'_ She cursed to herself, '_If he finds out I'm here…'_

"Mikasa?" questioned Sasha, her eyebrows raising comically, confused at her odd behaviour.

Mikasa raised her eyes up at Sasha who was stood over her, peering down, perplexed.

"It's nothing! I just-nothing!" She quickly responded, as she rose up and kept behind Sasha's body to shield herself from any unwanted eyes. Sasha eyes widened at her odd behaviour and response but calmed slightly once Mikasa smiled at her.  
Mikasa's eyes narrowed lightly as she peeped her head out past the female soldier, Levi was still stood there, unmoving. She needed to be stealthy in order to not be caught.

* * *

"Levi," Erwin called to him, "I'll leave you in command of the rest of the Scouting Legion while I am gone. If it is a success, we should have accomplished our mission in no more than 4 days, any longer," he continued, "you know what to expect."

Levi turned his head towards the Commander and nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Of course, Erwin." He diverted his gaze past the crowding soldiers shortly after and narrowed his eyes; he could have sworn he saw…

'_Surely she doesn't have that much of a death wish that she'd go against my orders.'_ He thought dryly to himself.

He kept his plain face and he pushed himself from the stone wall and stood up straight, after adjusting his cravat, he moved forwards towards the crowd, searching.

* * *

"Armin, Jean!" Sasha called happily, "We're over here!" she waved her hand back and forth vigorously in the air to signal their location within the crowd, Armin and Jean soon made their way through the mass of people.

"Mikasa, you're so fast, slow down next time! You know we're not nearly as fast as you." panted Armin as he leaned over and rested his hands on his knees for the much required support. His eyebrow raised in question when she didn't respond. "Mika?" he questioned softly as he approached her. His eyes caught sight of her arm, "Your sling…" She still seemed off in her own world, almost on the defensive from something.  
He thinned his lips and gripped her shoulder lightly, "Mika-"

"Armin!" she called as she span and saw who had touched her, taking her eyes off Levi, eyes wide. Armin glanced worriedly at her.

"She said her arm is all better now," chimed Sasha happily.

Armin's eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe that. "Really, Mikasa?" he questioned; she nodded softly and smiled at him.

"Yes." she replied simply.

"But-" he was interrupted.

"I bet it's because she ate lots of food in _secret_, just like I do som-!" almost as quickly as she had begun, she stopped and immediately clamped her hand over her small mouth, eyes wide in horror as if she'd seen a ghost right before her.

"_**Ackerman."**_ An impassive, dry voice shattered through the group like a bullet through glass.

Mikasa's dark eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat as she span her body around instantaneously. _Shit._

Levi's phlegmatic aura surrounded the group, his eyes trained on Mikasa, looking at her as if she was his prey, with such intensity as though he would pounce at her at any given second.

"Lance Corporal!" Armin called as he stood at attention, perfectly as ever. Jean and Sasha followed suit shortly after, Sasha's eyes were still wide with panic, _what if he'd heard about her eating habits?!_

Levi didn't acknowledge them as he stepped forwards towards Mikasa, whose mouth was slightly hung open as she stared at him, not once blinking.

"Did I not make myself clear, Ackerman?" he spoke, almost dangerously.

"Sir." She replied briskly, she averted her gaze down to the ground, though she didn't answer his question. She couldn't think, her mind was a mess, so many thoughts rushed through it, worry, anger and disappointment. She'd been found out, she was fucked.  
There was absolutely no way in hell she'd be able to go with the rest of the group onto the mission now, _fuck._

"You really do make it quite the habit, don't you, Ackerman? Must I remind you, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline, I believe _pain_ is the most effective way." he spoke quietly to her, voice dipped in hidden anger.  
Mikasa clenched her teeth and she heard Sasha's squeak from behind her.

Levi kept his imperturbable stare, it was locked on to her, refusing to move, scrutinising her as she stood there, staring at the ground like a child whose parents just found out they'd stolen a cookie. Inside he was piqued, "Your arm," he started, voice deep and controlled a contrast to his inner feelings. Mikasa's gaze rose slightly, but avoided his face; she frowned and bit her bottom lip harshly in irritation. "I distinctly remember you adorning a sling and bandage earlier today, Ackerman." his voice was strong and slightly accusing.

"I no longer require it, sir." She spoke softly, and looked back down towards the ground.

"Oh?" he asked mockingly, but he kept a calm, poised face for a moment, he kept watch on her face, tracing the lines the almost set sun's beams cast across her pale face, it made her glow slightly, he thought. He cast his gaze back down to her arm, she still unconsciously protected it. His eyes thinned and sent daggers towards her.  
"Look at me when I speak to you." He demanded, but her gaze didn't move. '_Stubborn fucking brat.'_ He mentally cursed. He unexpectedly took long stride towards her and gripped her arm jolting her towards him, the other gripped a handful of her hair and pulled harshly, forcing her head up to be on level with his gaze, her eyes immediately shot open to meet his. "I _also _remember restricting you from any military activity, _Ackerman. _So what the _fuck _are you doing here?" he sneered, eyes changing from his usual stoic to raging anger. Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, but refrained and scowled at him. She said nothing.

Armin, Jean and Sasha all stood, watching it unfold before them. Mikasa was banned from any military action? Armin's gaze went to her face, eyes filled with worry and sorrow as she was being gripped by the Corporal, he was angry, he'd seen him unyielding, but never _angry_. And her arm…she'd lied, she said she was okay; she'd go through that much pain, put others in danger…just to save Eren? Armin exhaled and closed his eyes in thought. Sasha clenched her eyes shut and wished lightning would strike her down dead right there, so she could just disappear.

"_Tch."_ scoffed Levi, as he released Mikasa's soft hair. She stayed in place, eyes looking drained and defeated; he turned to her, eyes plain. "_Come."_ He ordered, his voice back to its dull self. Her footsteps softly sounded against the floor and she slowly made her way toward Levi, he turned and continued to walk, and she followed.

* * *

Levi walked down the streets, the light limp still evident in his strong steps, Mikasa trailing behind, her head hung in defeat following the contemptible Lance Corporal.  
_'I should have been more damn careful…if I had just managed to keep hidden a while longer I'd have been on my way out to save Eren right now.'_ She scowled and mentally beat herself up, if Eren didn't return with them, it'd be her fault for failing to sway from the Corporal's eagle eyes.

He glanced back at her, calling for her to hurry up, her eyes narrowed at the bastard in front of her. He had no idea how much she wanted to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

"Ackerman, yet again you fail to abide by my order, I really am beginning to think you have a death wish."

Mikasa stood in front of his wooden desk, arm still pulsing while Levi slouched in his chair, he'd poured himself a cup of hot tea, which sat on a coaster to his left, and his eyes never left Mikasa as he spoke, she didn't respond.

"Are you that selfish you'd put your own desires before your comrades safety?" he asked briskly.

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows, "No, sir."

"Then why is it, you cannot see what an incompetent, stubborn brat you are?" Mikasa's eyes seemed impassive for a moment, but they let out some form of anger, Levi took note.

Levi took a different approach, "You're angry I found you amongst the crowd?" he questioned, she raised her eyes to him, "It was not difficult." He spoke, egotistically as he rose from his seat and traipsed over to her. "If however, I had not found you and you had gone on the expedition, the chances of Eren coming back would plummet even more. You are a liability, Ackerman. You can't even wield two swords." He lectured, "How would you manage in the Maneuver Gear?" he questioned.

Something inside Mikasa snapped, and she bit her lip hard, drawing blood. Her fist balled as she watched Levi with dark, raging eyes, she turned to leave, heading for the door.

"You would be a cause of Eren's death."

In a blur of movements, Mikasa whirled around and fired an unhesitating look of death at Levi that would have others shaking to their core, and sent her arm hurtling towards him. Levi seemingly vanished from his spot and the next thing Mikasa felt was her body being slammed against the cold hard wall. The impact sending a sharp pain down her injured arm and she winced, letting out a grunt at the force. His left hand gripped a hold of her wrist and slammed it above her head, the other grasped her pale skinned neck, he noted how soft and velvety her skin was to the touch. Making sure she had no way to retaliate and no way to attempt to hit him again, he pressed his lithe, muscular body roughly against hers. Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared into her dark pools.

"Get the fuck off of me, you bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"I admire your audacity, Ackerman." He murmured to her, ignoring her thrashing and threats, his head moved closer to hers, voice low, "Subsequently, had you actually hit me, you would be hunted, restrained and beaten mercilessly, like a worthless sack of _shit_." He whispered softly to her, though the tone he used emphasised the very likely threat.

There was no answer to his threat. Nothing but those damned eyes that pierce into him, glaring spitefully, boldly declaring that Mikasa would attempt to hit him again if Levi so much as just slackened his hold on her thin wrist.

"Why is it…" Levi whispered, staring intently at Mikasa as though his answer could be found on her angelic face, "That I can't get you off my mind?"

'_What..?'_ Mikasa blinked, wondering what the hell he meant by that. The hand around her throat loosened, only to grab hold of her jaw, fingers splayed across her cheek and lightly dug in, and he roughly angled her face so that she was facing him directly. Levi lowered his face slowly towards hers, his breath came out in sharp, hot puffs that fanned against her face at their close proximity, her heart was pounding in her chest from adrenaline and her eyes stayed locked onto his, disobedience emitting from her glaring eyes, daring him.

"You're so…" he leaned in closer, nose lightly brushing against hers , his eyes were lidded more than usual and his mouth hung open, he pressed his toned body into hers more, pushing her further into the wall, _"infuriating."_ He murmured against her, his lips skimming over her ivory skin moving towards her plush lips. Mikasa's heart sped up tenfold, her breathing came out at a quickened pace, mingling with Levi's minty, clean breath. She was unaware of his intentions, though her thoughts were interrupted the moment his lips locked with hers.

It was a surprisingly gentle kiss, soft lips over pliant ones, carefully pressing against one another, and it was over as quickly as it occurred. Though, even as Levi backed his head away, keeping his hand on her jaw, Mikasa couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"_What?"_ he question, "No more death threats?" Levi teased without real humor as he watched those dark, confused pools curiously, he noted how this kiss tasted lightly of blood, and her breathing had thickened, her chest rose and fell, "If that's the case, then perhaps you enjoyed it?"

That thought seemed to snap Mikasa back to her senses as she attempted to free her arm from his unyielding grasp, in an attempt to try to push him away. Levi wasn't allowing it. He gripped her wrist tighter, and pushed back forcefully.

"What are you trying to do?" she demanded through glowering eyes, attempting to wriggle free from Levi's hand. Panic was setting in.

"What am I doing?" repeated Levi, voice stoic, he wondered that himself. He lowered his eyes to Mikasa's plump lips once again, recalling the sensation of their lips pressing against each other. "I'm getting an answer."

Levi's head dipped back to her lips and Mikasa struggled against the kiss, doing what she could to shove Levi away from her, but the damned bastard was too powerful for her to move with just one arm. She felt Levi's lips moving expertly against hers, trying to pry open her soft lips with his wet tongue, but Mikasa stubbornly kept them locked tightly together, refusing to give entry to the assailant. _What the hell was that bastard doing? Had he lost his fucking mind?_

"Why do you always defy me?" Levi murmured against her reddening lips, pulling back enough to grab a hold of Mikasa's chin to angle her face for better access. When Levi saw the murderous intent in Mikasa's eyes, the corner of his mouth raised in what appeared to be a sly smirk.

"Get," Mikasa's breath hitched as he kissed the start of her jawline, slowly trailing down it, "off of…me, before I...kill you." Mikasa managed to pant out, glowering with disgust.

Levi raised his eyes to her, and simply stared for a moment before speaking, "There's the death threats. Unfortunately for you, they don't frighten me, _Ackerman_. But I am curious about something…" Levi loosened his grip on Mikasa's hand that resided above her, and allowed it to fall to her side, he placed his hand on the wall next to her head, still pinning her against it.

"You care so much for dear, little Eren, and yet," he dipped his head to her jawline again and softly licked it, causing Mikasa to shudder, "you're here, pinned up against _my_ wall, with _my_ body pressed against you, with _my_ lips on your skin," he bit down on her pale skin and lightly sucked.

"Cor-Levi!" she stammered, breathing heavily.

"Calling _**my**_ name." he added against her velvet skin, and this time he smirked, he could feel her heavy breath fanning against his hair.

Mikasa shoved at Levi in anger, eyes glaring."I," she took a moment to catch her breath, "I love Eren." She said almost as if to convince herself more than Levi.

Levi pulled away from her then, staring into her eyes.

"Tch." He scoffed lowly, they stared at one another for what seemed like an insufferable amount of time.

_Bang, bang, bang_.

"Corporal Levi, sir!" a voice called from behind the door behind them.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5: COMPLETE.** Hope you guys like it, I had fun writing this one, quite a lot. I love the contrast between the two, but at the same time, they're both very similar, and they're so fun to write. I love this pairing, so much. Anyhow, I'll see you next time!

_Reviews are love, and love makes me review faster for you._ :p


	6. Seine Lippen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot(which will unfold in time) is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that will appear within the storyline later on.

**Warning:** Swearing, etc.

**A/N:** I literally just got done watching episode 21 of the anime, and it's epicness drove me to quickly finish this up and post it! I love these two, so damn much. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm happy you're all enjoying is thus far! More goodies to come.

* * *

Levi's eyes went to the left and scowled as if the door wasn't inanimate and back to Mikasa. Her breathing was starting to slowly even and calm down, and his stoic face stared at hers. Her eyes were hooded slightly, the irises expanded in anticipation, mouth open and she was furrowed her slender eyebrows. He blinked and diverted his gaze to gather his thoughts, pushing completely away from her, his body soon felt cold, missing the heat that radiated from her slender body. Levi ignored the loss, and walked to the door, opening it slightly, just enough to see out, but not so they could see in.

After a few quite mumbles between the two, Levi nodded and closed the door, turned to face Mikasa, "I am required elsewhere." He stated plainly, eyes hooded and dull; back to his usual self.

Mikasa said nothing, she was already on her way towards the door, head facing how, hair hiding her features from his scrutinising gaze, she slid past him fluidly, and gripped the door handle, she hesitated as if she wanted to say something, but nothing left her mouth, the only sound that was heard was the door slowly creaking open, and then clicking. Silence engulfed the room soon after.

Levi inhaled and turned to glance at the door, a slight smirk played on his lips; he could still taste her sweetness on them.

* * *

Mikasa feet carried her hurriedly down the hall way from Levi's office; she never once lifted her head, her hand clenched as she bee-lined through people, heading straight towards her room.

What in the fucking almighty hell had just happened? She had…kissed him. She kissed Levi. Corporal Levi, and she had enj- No. She scowled at herself; she had not enjoyed it, whatsoever. It was disgusting, terrible, absolutely despicable, what the fuck was he doing? Why had he done that, was he out of him shitting mind? She let out an audible growl as she swung her door open, slamming it shut, she needed to cool down, she was so worked up from their…activities. She slammed her hand against her desk, and then threw herself onto her stiff bed, it creaked under her weight.

_**"You would be a cause of Eren's death."**_

That had been her undoing; she'd gotten mad, incredibly so, it made her lose control of herself, why would he even say such a thing? Her eyes were a confused mix of sadness and anger. She didn't know what the fuck she was supposed to be feeling.  
She felt violated, toyed with, confused, angry…so many more emotions flooded her mind and he gripped her head and shook it to rid her mind of the unwanted things. Her lips still tingled slightly, and she bit her bottom lip to hide the feeling, not liking the memory that was attached to it.

''Eren, I need you…'' she whispered into the thin air before her before she sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

Levi's mind had been gradually slipping back to that of which had occurred the day before, his lips longed for another feel of her soft, plush lips, and his body was eager to push her limits. He'd fallen asleep with her face on his mind, memories of her soft lips against his. Her defiant onyx eyes played on his mind, he didn't know what it was about her, but she truly did entice him, more than he felt comfortable with.  
He'd finished his reports for the day, and set them down on his desk, picking up the cup of tea he'd poured not long ago, lifting it to his lips, he took a sip. He peered down, the tea was cold. Perhaps his mind was thinking of her longer than her had first thought. He set the cup back down and sighed softly, he'd not seen her all day, he was sure she was avoiding him.

'_Silly woman.' _He mused to himself as he rose from his seat, dusting off some dirt on his boot.

There was no use in avoiding him; the cities were only so big, after all.

* * *

Later that evening, after he'd spent the rest of his day cleaning, Levi glanced out of the window he was situated next to, he enjoyed looking at the setting sun and rising moon, it reminded him change was a part of life, and it's not something you can control. Though, he was sure controlling the sun and moon would be a much easier task than controlling Mikasa Ackerman.

He stared out of the window, it helped him relax and think more clearly. The red sky was tinged red and the colour immediately reminded him of that piece of old material Mikasa wore religiously.  
"That girl," he mumbled softly. "she's such a fucking nuisance."

His mind began to divert to when they were hunting the Female Titan, she was too eager to save the brats life and was willing to rush in without formulating a plan based on strategy. Her furious, determined eyes when she looked up at him and said she'd protect Eren, no matter what. What drove her to need to protect the boy so much? It baffled Levi beyond reason.

'**_I love Eren.'_**

His face stayed calm as he remembered her desperate words, when spoken, she seemed unsure. His eyes narrowed slightly, but even he was unsure why.

His mind slipped to the thoughts of the day before, how her body was pressed against his, leaving no room between the two of them, her slim body sliding against his and he pushed her roughly into the wall, and her lips… Levi blinked.

"Tch." How did such a disobedient, brat affect him in such a way?

He shook his head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts. He concentrated his eyes downward, on the ground below. Coincidentally, Mikasa was outside, making her way back from the direction the infirmary was located, his suspicions were affirmed when his eyes locked onto the new cloth sling supporting her arm. He continued staring at her, eyes never leaving her moving form.

'_Such a stubborn fucking child, out past curfew. She really is insufferable.'_

Mikasa indeed caught Levi's interest.

* * *

Mikasa sighed softly to herself, slightly tired. She nimbly jumped up onto a spot on a nearby wall, not too high off the ground. Her eyes rose up into the sky, looking at the nearly set sun, it was getting dark, which meant she should be inside, it was getting late.

But her mind was taxed with too many thoughts to be worried with such things. She felt alone. She missed Eren, he was all she really cared for; she was confused by how Levi acted the day before, his actions, and even how she _didn't_ react. Was she even sure it had even happened?  
_'He's just toying with my mind.'_ she thought and after a few moments, '_Sick bastard.'_ she exhaled deeply.

A black silhouette began to advance slowly towards her, her eyes shot up, glaring at it.

"Ackerman," _oh no,_ "it's past curfew." His stoic voice informed her, and as he got closer, she could make out his face.

"Needed air." She replied, dryly.

"There is air _everywhere_, Ackerman, even inside." Levi drawled dryly, he noticed how her eyes refused to meet his, and her body got tense as he got closer. "Perhaps there's," he mockingly looked around in fake thought, "something else on that fucked up mind of yours?"

There was no response from her, though he saw how she clenched her jaw as she tilted her head down, shielding her face with her dark hair. He really couldn't leave her the fuck alone, could he?

His half lidded eyes stared at her, his mocking gone to waste, "Get inside." He ordered.

She grit her teeth and jumped from the wall, landing with a thud, and made her way past him, towards her room.

"Ackerman, I believe my office is the opposite direction." He drawled, ignoring his better judgement, he should just let her go...

Mikasa's eyes narrowed.

_What?_

"You're outside after curfew; do you not remember that that's breaking the rules? My office, now."

* * *

"As you are incapable of following set rules and regulations, Ackerman, perhaps it'd do you well to not stray from my presence." He suggested, only, it wasn't a _suggestion_, it was a command, sugar coated with rich bullshit.

"Sir, I don't think that is necessary, I don't-"

"Ackerman, you forget your position." He spoke dangerously, Mikasa's eyes narrowed at him. "You will stay with me, all day, every day, do whatever I say, until I see you fit to manage authority alone. That may take awhile." he poked at her disobedient behaviour. "That is you punishment for your incessant disregard for authority."

"Are you sure this isn't some bullshit way to keep me around you for your own reasons?" she questioned accusingly. Levi's face didn't change, showing no emotion, he simply stared.

"Something only a sack of shit would think." He replied.

Mikasa's face remained as emotionless as she could make it, but below the fires were raging, ready to erupt, she wanted to rip his cravat off and shove it down his damned throa-

"You've been thinking of it, haven't you?"

She looked at him, feigning a perplexed face, her heart hammered at the memory, she knew _exactly_ what he meant, "Of what, sir?"

Levi's gaze rose, and he made his way towards her, she instinctively backed up and buried her face into the scarf, not liking the idea of being close to him, but for every one step away she took, he took one forward, but the room was only so big. Her back pressed against the wall, she looked like a caged animal, eyes wide and unsure.

"Ackerman, I think you need to calm down…" he spoke softly to her, his eyes remained their usual stoic shade.

Mikasa's eyes sent threats of pain if he took one step closer to her, she was on the defensive. Levi was winning their little war.

"Stay still." he ordered

"Stop coming towards me like that and I will." she retorted, annoyed.

She let out an exclamation of surprise as she was pushed expertly against the wall, the cold hard texture not giving her much cushioning as her bandaged arm sent a jolt of pain down its length. One of his hands held her wrist captive in an unbreakable, iron-strong grip, pinning it over her head. The other slammed against the wall beside her head. One lithe leg was pressed firmly between her legs and the second rested by her hip, sandwiching her to him.

Her heart was racing from the sudden, unexpected change in position; she stared up at Levi in utter shock. Dark bangs fell into his gleaming dark hues, hiding his face from her eyes.

'_Oh no, not again, I can't…I need to leave.'_

Levi gripped her scarf and pulled it aside, giving him room, and bent his head to bury his face in the crook of her neck, his breath coming out in hot, ragged puffs against her warm flesh as he inhaled her scent.

Her already pounding heart beat even faster and an unanticipated, unwanted blush coloured her cheeks lightly. Suddenly, those feelings from yesterday came flooding back to her.

Now, with Levi's mouth pushed up against her neck, him nose raking in her smell, a familiar aching desire surged forth.

"Does this refresh your memory?" he murmured softly against her porcelain skin. Wet warmth glided over her skin as the stoic faced Corporal dragged his tongue along the crook of her neck, eliciting a gasp from her mouth. His teeth slowly grazed along her skin soon after.

"Oh, kami…" she gasped, her fingers clenching restlessly in his grasp.

"Levi will suffice." he breathed ruggedly, fastening his lips around the side of my neck and sucking softly. Breathing became difficult for Mikasa.

Releasing her hands, he pulled Mikasa away from the wall into his arms and hauled her across the room; he pushed her against the wooden desk, pushing her so she fell backwards as her knees hit the wood, he leaned over her body and set one leg next to her, supporting his weight with one arm that he placed by her head. His willowy fingers firmly seized her chin and sharply tilted her head to the side, giving him more room. She felt his hot breath on her pale throat as he bowed his head, his lips brushing softly against skin as he pulled the collar of her shirt out of the way.

She grunted in slight pain when Levi bit hard on the side of her neck. The pain of the bite subsided, and pleasure began to rise to the surface. It spread throughout her body, electrifying every nerve ending in her slender form.

Deliberately, he swept his tongue over her skin, serving to heighten the euphoria of the _**wrong**_ experience. Mikasa gasped in surprise, her eyes flying open when Levi's hand, the one that had previously been holding her chin, trailed down the opposite side of her throat and over the length of her body. A shiver passed through her as his hand grazed over her stomach and came dangerously close to touching her supple breasts.

His eyes were lidded more, the irises opened wider than usual, and tilted toward her, partially obscured by dark hair. His lids lowered more over his eyes. His free hand continued to roam boldly over her body, increasing the pleasurable sensations.

"C-please…stop." She gasped.

"Mm, but you taste wonderful, Ackerman…" he murmured, lips still against her skin and he buried his face back into her neck.

Gasping and sighing, Mikasa's eyes drifted shut and her lips parted as her breath rushed from her in ragged pants, forgetting her recent plea. Her heart hammered wildly, and when his hand brazenly dragged down the centre of her chest, she took a sharp intake of breath, shuddering.

A smirk played on his lips as he raised his head to look at Mikasa again.

Staring down at her, Levi used the back of his free hand to brush his fingers across her face, removing some stray onyx strands from her features.

Levi then wrapped his tapered fingers in Mikasa's soft locks, the arm that was now encircling her narrow waist tightened, and he drew her body closer to his, pressing them flush against one another, no room left between the two. Mikasa's mind was filled with many clashing thoughts, clogged with unfamiliar feelings and desires, wracking her mind; none of which she understood. She tried to pull away from his body, but the hard wooden table was the only thing that greeted her.

"Let go of me," she breathed heavily, "Please..." She struggled again, her mind was a mess.

Touching his forehead to hers, Levi stared into Mikasa's eyes, his slightly ragged breathing falling onto her plush lips. "Why? You don't really want to go, do you?" He asked, his voice huskier than usual.

Her brows furrowed in bewilderment when she realised that she didn't know the answer to that question. That hesitation alone was enough for Levi to nuzzle into her neck again and smirk.  
"If you'd wanted to leave, you could very easily just stand and walk away, Ackerman." He whispered, his hands ran down her sides softly, careful not to touch her injured arm. "Just say."

Attempting to gather her thoughts, Mikasa looked up at him, she didn't know what to do, her mind was a hazy blur of desire, anger and confusion…but the desire was the one that took president. Her eyes locked onto his partly opened lips, and licked her lips, tasting him on her own. She said nothing.

Abruptly, her thoughts were cut off when Levi's warm, soft lips descended onto hers, tired of waiting for her to muddle through her confused thoughts.

Her eyes widened. She stared up into the dark haired males half-lidded passive irises. Locked with hers, his eyes studied her, gauging her reaction as he kissed her firmly, expertly, tongue slowly begging for entrance into her warm mouth.

Mikasa's mind tried desperately to grasp a hold of the situation, the Lance Corporal, that had been a bastard, beaten the shit out of Eren, threatened her, belittled her and denied her the right to go to Eren's aid, was _kissing_ her. _Again._

Levi's deep grunt sounded as she refused to co-operate, he pulled back, slightly glaring.

"_Ackerman_, don't be so difficult." He whispered harshly against her skin, "Kiss me." He commanded, in his overwhelming voice. He dipped his head back down, catching her lips again in another harsh kiss.

Somewhere, at the back of her stunned, confused head, a part of her mind sent commands, telling her lips to move hesitantly against her assailant's. Stumbling clumsily, she eventually fell into the same, heated rhythm he had set. A smirk played across Levi's lips and his rigid body posture slackened, now that she had finally responded to him. To allow himself better access to her mouth, the Corporal tenderly pressed against the base of her skull, still thoroughly kissing her with his gentle lips. An unexpected jolt of electricity shot down into the pit of her stomach as he gently nibbled against her lower lip, and ground against her lightly, her hands clenched tightly.

His hand slowly edged its way to the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it and his fingers slowly slipped under the confining material, sliding gently up her toned stomach.

_What was she doing? This was her commanding officer… He'd beaten Eren, abused him, threatened his life, people were out there probably dying and she was residing beneath him, their lips locked in a heated kiss._

Reality shot through her when his hand brushed against her bindings, and she abruptly pulled her head back, and pushed Levi away, mouth agape, still panting.

"Hm? Giving up already?" he teased, eyes lidded.

"Fuck off," she gasped, and pushed him off of her body, he lightly stumbled backwards, standing up straight. "What the hell is your problem? You're…just, what are doing?" she questioned, cursedly as she stood up.

"Tch, Ackerman, don't play innocent, you were joining in for a good portion of that." He drawled and he stood up, stepping towards her. "You enjoyed it."

"Fuck you." She retaliated, annoyed.

Levi's deep chuckle ran through the air, apparently laughing at something that had gone over Mikasa's head, "Ackerman, are you perhaps mad, because I stole your first kiss yesterday, and the second just now?"

Her eyes narrowed, "What makes you think-"

"Don't play me a fool, shit head, it's obvious, the way you react; your breathing, shuddering when I-"

"Shut up!" she yelled, "You are…This is…get out of my way." She snarled, and gripped her hand to her head, she turned on her heel, storming out of the door after swinging it open harshly, leaving Levi stood in the office, alone.

_**Yes, she indeed had his caught his interest.**_

* * *

_The bell at the top of the tower continued to clang loudly, calling for her louder and louder with each step Mikasa took up the old wooden staircase. Through the opened square at the top of the building, blood trickled down, heightening her senses as it fell all the way down to the final floor in small droplets. It had a disgustingly flowery scent. The moment she reached the wooden door at the top, the bell fell silent._

_Wary, Mikasa pushed open the door with one hand as excitement began building deep within her and stepped into the room, her dark onyx hues dancing with eager anticipation. In the middle of the room stood a creature with short dark brown hair, his eyes darkened with desire, as he held out an inviting hand for Mikasa to take hold of. He didn't speak a word._

_Mikasa took a step towards him; towards this angelic looking creature dressed entirely in white with flawless skin and a radiance that nearly took her breath away. Just who was he? Why did she feel such hesitation in herself when those dark eyes bored right into her with an almost lonely look in their depths? He seemed harmless. Yet, of its very own volition, her hand lifted tentatively towards the angelic being that stood before the golden bell in the centre of the room._

_The angel's face never lost its composure. It never really did. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but she did. Even as Mikasa glowered at him, dangerously, the angel remained completely poised. When he spoke, however, his silky, controlled voice was laced with desperation.  
"I want to see your eyes desperate with desire." His pliant lips formed a soft line and he looked at her intently, and the bell behind him began to swing violently, ringing as though to warn the unsuspecting victim to flee for her life before it was too late: The angel had shown its true nature, dark tendrils erupted from the being and began to move towards her, daring to wrap around her, encasing her._

_But Mikasa couldn't move…_

_She was captivated by the angelic being before her; she didn't care if the tendrils engulfed her, she welcomed it._

_She didn't __**want**__ to move._

_She felt the tendrils slither carefully around her soft neck and a sizzling sensation began under her skin as the angel gripped tighter. It was scorching. Just as the angel had transformed into the demon, she felt herself change, morphing into a different her. One blinded with greedy lust and burning desires. She wanted the angel._

_Needed it._

_The heavenly demon stayed still, bringing his hand to cup Mikasa's soft, frozen cheek, he was surprisingly warm to the touch. When the soft lips of the being before her brushed softly against hers, all she could do was remember to breathe. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she swallowed hard, fighting valiantly against the urge to run. Those warm lips brushed the skin on her cheek and whispered softly into her delicate ear. "You're mine, _Ackerman_…"_

Mikasa shot out of bed, sitting up as her head spun wildly, tilting the room from side to side. She clutched at her head it to bring its spinning to a sudden halt. She was breathing harshly as she stared at the dark walls of her plain room. Sweat beads danced mockingly against her porcelain skin. It was just a dream…

A very fucked up dream.

The wind howled softly outside her room, as it creeped through the gaps in the window and into Mikasa's room, coiling around her and cooling her warm body with its fresh embrace. The onyx haired soldier glanced towards her window with a disconcerting frown. Had she left the window open..?

Shaking her head, she buried her face into her pillow as she laid back down against the bed. _What the hell was that dream, anyway? What the fuck was wrong with her…_

That night as she drifted back into an unaware, sleeping state, the last face she saw was not that who usually resided in her thoughts_._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:COMPLETE.** Well, I felt like adding a dream scene, I felt like I needed some metaphorical symbolism shit in here somewhere, so I added it, I understand if it seems a little odd. Just an insight to the minds wondrous ways of making you know what you _want. _

_Even if it's not straightforward about it always, haha._

_Reviews are much appreciated, they'll make me update faster._

_Have a wonderful day, and go watch episode 21 if you haven't already! :)_


	7. Geruch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot(which will unfold in time) is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that will appear within the storyline later on.

**Warning:** Swearing and poop. (Sorry if there's some grammar/spelling mistakes, I'll be proofing over this later tonight, so bare with me.)

**A/N: ** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a whole week, I've been busy finishing up moving house and I recently got two new kittens and they're both so attention demanding, they think they can help with typing too, walking all over my laptop. Little terrors, but they are cute as hell, I named one of them Levi, although I pronounce it LEH-VEE, not LEE-VI.

But yes, I really am sorry, I've been typing this up as fast as possible in my spare time while the kittens sleep and most of today, I SHOULD have another chapter up later tonight/tomorrow, I wrote about 9-10k words into one document but it was far too long to post on here as one chapter, so I split it into two, I am just reading through, adding and changing some things, making sure it's all good to go and everything before I post it.

See you below!

* * *

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Mikasa's feet softly sounded against the cold stone floor as she walked sluggishly towards the dresser, her sleepy mind was still focused on the odd dream that she'd had the night before, the odd happenings muddling her already volatile and confused mind, causing her to frown in annoyance. It made no sense to her, but she knew she shouldn't be focusing on such things, dreams didn't mean anything; they were after just _dreams_. She opened the old wooden dresser and pulled out clean clothes.

Her mind finally passed over on the mulling's of the dream and quickly went to a topic that she very quickly regretted focusing on, it made her eyebrows narrow; Corporal Levi. As much as it displeased her, her mind was transfixed on her reactions to the previous evening's occurrences, how could she have acted that way? Was she insane? Did she even know how old the bastard was, not only that, he was her commanding officer for fuck sake, it was just wrong! Against her own will, her lips involuntarily tingled at the memory of his warm lips, grazing against hers, softly pressing agains-

**_No._**

Mikasa jolted her head quickly from her ridiculous, disgusting thoughts, what the hell was the man's problem? Did he really get a damn kick from playing with her? Fucking with her head? He really was sick, and he didn't know his boundaries, apparently. His hands had too freely begun roaming over the length of her body, down it, until it had come to the hem of her shirt and slipped under…

And she'd let him, she hadn't stopped him, she didn't act violently enough when he first approached her and pushed her against the wall, or even when he dragged her across the room, fluidly positioning her against his immaculate wooden desk. She hadn't tried to stop him.

She bit her lip, disgusted with herself. Disgusted at him. He was toying with her, messing with her mind, confusing her, making her feel things she didn't like, nor understood. He really was worse than she had initially thought when she first saw him beat Eren mercilessly.

"Eren…" she exhaled audibly, here she was being toyed with by the Corporal and Eren was out there, in danger, her mind seemed so preoccupied she hadn't noticed her mind hadn't focused much on him the past day, and that alone made her grit her teeth in irritation. Why was that? She…loved Eren, why wasn't she thinking of him…and why was her mind transfixed on the actions of her commanding officer? Eren was out there, soldiers in pursuit after their first failure. She didn't know what was wrong with her, or Levi for that matter, all she knew was that she wanted to punch his controlled, fucking emotionless face, _hard_.

She nodded her head in agreement with her thoughts.

But, Mikasa couldn't deny she still hadn't stopped his advances. And she couldn't for the life of her, explain why.

Mikasa gave up on the pointless thoughts and memories, they were only adding to her confused mind the more she dwelled on them; she just needed to forget anything ever happened between her and the Corporal. Act like nothing happened. She let out a quick exhale through her slender nose, and pursed her lips, looking down at her arm; she traced a thin finger across the material that she'd gotten replaced the night prior, before her encounter. She'd removed the sling, feeling it really wasn't necessary anymore at all, it seemed to be healing somewhat thanks the medical group. She gently tensed her muscles, flexing her fingers slowly, though pain was still lightly evident from the movement, she was able to move her arm a little more freely and her fingers were able to move without the agonising pain shooting through her arm.

Mikasa's mood quickly lightened; perhaps if her arm healed soon she would be able to be back into combat, and maybe then she'd be able to protect Eren once he was saved- once his almighty Levi allowed it, of course.

Her mood then dropped, as did her eyebrows and she frowned. She really needed to stop doing that, thinking of that bastard Corporal for no reason.

He always managed to find a way to sneak into her train of thoughts the past few days.

That annoyed Mikasa to no end.

She carefully lifted her arms up and began unbuttoning the buttons of her worn shirt from the day before, throwing it to the floor aimlessly.

* * *

"Ackerman, you're finally awake."

Mikasa tensed, her body momentarily froze as a cold chill sweeping against the back of her neck and down her spine as his deep, unemotional voice hit her ears, but she refused to show her rigid reaction so freely and slowly, Mikasa turned. But Levi _had_ seen her reaction, but his face didn't alter even when he scanned down to her bandaged arm, that no longer was in a sling.

"What do you want?" she was sure even with him being a commanding officer, he shouldn't be stalking into the girls dorm area like a creep, though she supposed him being humanity's _greatest soldier_, people didn't question him in that regard. Even so, what the hell was he doing here?

"Tch," he scoffed at her disrespect, "don't act stupid, Ackerman." he pushed himself off of the wall fluidly from where he'd been leaning and took several steps towards her stopping, his dull eyes inspecting her, "You remember what I said last night. You're not to leave my presence from now on, unless I see fit to allow it; punishment, for your shit headed, insubordinate ways." He drawled, almost with a bored tone, his eyes never altered once as he spoke to her.

Mikasa teeth clenched, _was he seriously going along with that bullshit_?

"Now come, waiting for you to finally wake your ass up has wasted valuable time."

_Apparently._

Mikasa reluctantly followed after him, "Time for what?"

Levi's voice seemed to lighten ever so slightly, "Cleaning."

.

* * *

The sun was beating down warmly as they soon arrived outside of the building, nearing the horse stables, and Levi turned fluidly to face Mikasa, his eyes still dull, emotionless as ever.

Mikasa glanced at Levi for a moment, eye browns lightly bunched up, and then back towards the stables, "You expect me to help clean these?"

Levi's face passively stared at her, holding no emotion, "No, Ackerman." Mikasa gave him a confused looked, "I expect you to clean these, alone."

"What?"

"I will stand by and keep watch, I can't have you disappearing or assuming our rules do not apply to you, _can I_, Ackerman?" he spoke strongly, his voice held a condescending tone as if to attempt to irritate her further.

It worked.

"Sir, my arm, how do y-"

"You insist so regularly that it's," he narrowed his eyes slightly, putting emphasis on his next word, "_fine,_ that I'm surely prone to believe your shitty little lie."

Mikasa grit her teeth and sent daggers of anger towards the Corporal, she really did hated him. He was seriously fucking with her, that little fucking bastar-

"Get on with it." He interrupted her raging mental thoughts, "And if it's not to my standards, Ackerman, you'll do it _all _again, from scratch."

Mikasa watched as Levi then turned and walked towards the steps by the well, where he leaned down and dusted it off with his hand, sitting down against the stone, slouching back slightly with his arms against the steps, he closed his eyes for a moment and raised his head up, the rays of the sun sliding against his toned skin, warming them with its generous heat.

'_Tch, just get comfy, damned bastard.'_ She cursed burningly at the Corporal, trying to ignoring how her eyes glided over his face and neck in a way she _hated_, she quickly diverted her eyes. His eagle eyes opened slowly and rose to meet her figure, still stood there in the same spot.

"Ackerman," he called, dully, "_get on with it,"_ he repeated, "before I come back over there and kick your ass into the shit covered stables myself."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed, "Tch." She turned and grabbed the shovel that was leant against the stone wall of the stable and glanced down at her scarf. She didn't want it to get covered with anything, it was Eren's, and she had to keep it clean…

Levi's eyes stayed fixated on her slender figure from behind, she seemed distracted, but at what, he didn't know.

"Oi, Ackerman." He called to her, sounding dull but somewhat curious.

Seemingly pulling her from her thoughts, Mikasa turned and sent a half glare at him, and placed the shovel back against the wall. Levi raised his eyebrow slightly.

_'What the fuck is the girl doing..?'_

Before Levi had time to call to her again, she gripped a hold of the adorning red scarf and began unwinding it from her slender neck and folded it, walking to the wall behind her, she placed it carefully on the stone and turned back to the stables, never looking at Levi once.

"Perhaps removing your jacket would be wise, also." He called, dryly from his seat.

"I will be fine_, sir."_

She didn't even look at him when she responded, nor did she heed his warning at the time, being stubborn and refusing to acknowledge the logic behind it.

"_Stubborn girl." he _murmured to himself._  
_

Levi reclined back against stone steps more and watched Mikasa as she attempted to shovel the shit from the ground within the stable; she held the shovel awkwardly in her hands, due to her still bandaged hand. She'd been at it for a while now, carrying the new hay and trying to clean the older hay away. The entire time, he continued to watch her move, clearly her arm was still not recovered, but she was fighting through, her pride and resolve as strong as ever. Levi's eyes watched her as she raised her hand to her face, brushing the few damp strands of hair from her eyes and forehead with the back of her dirtied hand. He inwardly grimaced as the dirt touched her pale face, marring it with its dark colour. Her lips were parted softly as she breathed quick, harsh breaths from slight exhaustion and the pulsing heat that beat down onto her body, but she still carried on, fighting against her want to stop. Still wearing her damn jacket.

He watched her face contort and eyebrows furrow when she would turn in his direction, her eyes not looking to him but focusing on the work before her, her hair gently swaying in the soft breeze. Her random sighs and biting her lower lip in annoyance at her arms light pain or the smell, whichever it was, Levi wasn't sure, but his eyes would stick to her face, her light pink lips and her determined eyes. He became aware that his stares were more than merely watching and he quickly gripped a hold of his mind, focusing it.

Her gaze occasionally darted towards Levi, who was still lazily leaning against the steps, watching her with those dull eagle hues, he was just watching her. Mikasa bit her lip softly, trying to ignore his presence, he only made her more irritated, she should just focus on the job at hand and leave the creeping Corporal out of her mind, he didn't belong in there anyway, she'd much rather thoughts of Eren be featured. Eren belonged in her mind, Levi didn't, she told herself.  
She tried hard to focus her thoughts on Eren's face and his smile.

But the thoughts didn't come, much to Mikasa's annoyance.

The smell of the horses stables were more prominent in the heat, making the smell far worse, breaking Mikasa from her thoughts, she held in her breathe for long periods of time as she fought against the rancid smell of used hay and shit. Her body was so hot, worsened from the fact she still adorned her thick jacket, proudly. She should have listened to his words of advice, and that thought made her glare and her lips thin in annoyance. He would win if she took it off, but it was _so_ hot, and she was becoming extremely uncomfortable and irritated, both by the heat and the smell of her surroundings.

She decided she didn't give a shit.

The loud obnoxious clank of the dropping shovel echoed through the air as she slowly began removing the dirtied brown jacket, careful as she removed it from her bandaged arm. She tossed the item away; it hit the wooden cart not far from her with a soft _putt_ noise.

Levi tilted his head to the side slightly, and involuntarily the corner of his lips quirked slightly at some unannounced victory.

After carrying the last batch of hay into the last stable, Mikasa threw herself against the stone wall of the building, and let out a heavy, exhausted sigh, filled greatly with relief at the finished job. She closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the sky, sun beating down heavily against her form. Her shirt was sticking to her pale skin, her sweat wetting the material slightly from the heat and work, her chest was rising up and down in shallow heaps and she exhaled rubbing the stray strands from her face. She was glad to be done, but as she reviled in her victory of finishing such a large task alone, injured while in the heat, his voice broke her away from it, and it sounded closer than she remembered it being the last time he spoke, and she snapped her eyes open, he was stood a few metres from her, his lidded eyes scanning over the stables, scrutinising her hard work.

"I suppose it will do, Ackerman."

Mikasa exhaled heavily and glowered at him, _suppose?_ He was one to talk, if it wasn't up to his damn clean-freak standards, then perhaps he should have lifted a damned finger to help her!

"I'm glad I can please you for once, _sir."_ She drawled, every word spoken dripping with sardonic toxins.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Ackerman." He murmured, almost to himself, but she heard regardless, and raised her eyebrow at him, _what was that supposed to mean..?_

She then realised he'd taken his jacket off; he was stood only with his shirt and harnesses on his upper half. She didn't even remember him taking it off.

"Far better than what the brat can do." He drawled dryly, and brushed some dirt from his shirt.

_Brat?_

_"**Eren."**_ She interjected abruptly, irritated at the rude name he'd used.

Levi met her gaze, "_Brat,_ Ackerman." He affirmed, eyes dominating.

Mikasa glared and was about to speak, but stopped herself, he was trying to get to her; she needed to just ignore him…

Levi noted her reluctance to retaliate, and commended her; perhaps she was learning not to be so fucking insubordinate.

Though from experience, he knew that thought would be soon outlived.

"Although, I suppose anyone can do better than him, cleaning is not a strong point of his, nor is being prepared or thinking ahead, he did manage to get himself captured so easily by the enemy, after all." he drawled, Mikasa was clenching her teeth tightly, and her fist was balled up by her side, her annoyance rising tenfold, "It was his own fault."

Mikasa's fist clenched tighter, her nails digging into the soft skin of her hand, she'd had enough.

Before reason registered in her mind, her fist was already flying through the air towards her target.

Levi dodged it fluidly as her fist skimmed his cravat softly, she regained her composure quickly, sending death threats at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously; he smirked darkly at Mikasa's fearless action. "The last time you attempted to hit me, Ackerman, you were _gasping_ under m-" a loud smack of skin-on-skin rang out, shooting through the air with its sharp sound. Levi's jeering smirk was gone and his eyes were darkened with displeasure as he held Mikasa's hand in an unyielding vice-grip, "You _never_ learn from your mistakes."

Mikasa glowered angrily, though there was a tinge of unease in her eyes. It wasn't the fear of punishment or injury, but a different sort of anxiety, one she loathed more than the others. It had never been there before. Levi wondered if it was due to what had happened before when there had been no one around, closed away in his office. When they were in his office, they had been this close then, too. So close Mikasa's eyes felt like they were palpable weapons threatening to pierce him, as if Levi was not her commanding officer, such disobedience and anger was entwined within her dark hues.

"That's the second time you've attempted to hit me within a matter of seconds."

"I promise the next time I_ won't_ miss," Mikasa spat, threateningly, enjoying the way Levi's eyes flared slightly in response at her disregard for authority and respect. It was such a rare thing to see him angry, to see him anything other than the dull, stoic eyed man he usually was. Mikasa would love nothing more than to be the one to bring that rise out of him, to show she was the one in control. To show he wasn't in control of her.

"You stink like shit." He remarked suddenly.

Mikasa still stared at him with her flaring eyes, but was taken aback by the random comment.

"I wonder why that is." She sneered back sarcastically, almost immediately she pulled her arm in an attempt to release his grip from her arm. But he took a step forwards, eyes narrowing at her, his dominating aura enveloping her quickly.

"You should go clean yourself off. Your smell is distracting."

Her eyes thinned, _bastard._ How did he manage to change the mood and situation so quickly?

Levi was prudent, he could hear voices approaching and reluctantly released Mikasa's arm, stepping back calmly; for her sake, and his. "You should be more careful, _Akcerman_." He warned from afar, and Mikasa thinned her lips at the veiled threat, "Perhaps if you didn't act on such pathetic impulses, you'd be out there saving Eren right now." He sneered.

Mikasa's eyes widened.

"Mikasa!" a female soldier ran into the scene breaking away from the small group of soldiers who just left the building, calling her name happily. They all quickly noticed Levi and the girl stopped, "Corporal Levi, sir!" they saluted, but Levi's eyes never left Mikasa's scowling face.

"Tch."

"Uh, sir, I was coming to see if Mikasa co-"

"No, she is busy, now leave." He spoke calmly, his voice didn't waver, but there was an undertone of strain within his voice, he really didn't want to deal with any pigs right now.

"B-but-"

Levi turned, his icy stare sent shivers down the girl's spine.

"Uh, y-yes sir! Sorry sir!" she stuttered and sent a worried glance towards Mikasa as she turned on her heel and quickly ran away back towards the group of soldiers. Levi was terrifying.

Levi turned back to Mikasa. Recognizing her anger and discomfort, Levi didn't once divert his gaze from her eyes as the soldiers hurried away, scared for their safety.

"Don't worry, Ackerman. I'm sure Eren will be fine, even without his little friend's help." Without allowing time for Mikasa to respond, or even react, he walked away across the dirt ground towards the well, grabbing his jacket from the steps and dusting it off, then continuing on to the building with a casual glance over his shoulder at her.  
"Come." He called to her. "You need to get rid of that shit from your body, you smell disgusting."

She grit her teeth together, but instinctively followed him after grabbing her scarf and jacket.

* * *

Mikasa stopped just outside of the shower room that the girl's dorms shared, the door leading into it was open, the hall they were stood in was empty, and only a few voices could be heard in the far distance, the girls chattering echoing down the stone halls quietly, she focused her hearing, no voices were heard inside the showers.

'_Good.'_ Thought Mikasa as she glanced away from the Corporal, she'd rather be alone and have no-one bother her while inside, she wanted some space, and time to cool down, her mind was still raging at the words spoken by the man looming nearby. She sent him a quizzical look, as he walked by her, towards the wall; he leant back against it, lifting his leg slightly against the stone. His eyes closed and he sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Clean yourself up in there." He muttered, his eyes still closed.

"You're going to just stand out here?"

Levi slowly lifted his left eyelid casually and tilted his head to the side, glancing at her perplexed accusing face for a moment, before closing it again.

"Yes."

Mikasa stared at him for a moment, not having expected that response, though she should have. He was really going to stand in the hall in the girl's dorm area and wait for her outside the showers for her to clean herself up?

The silence took over and he remained there against the wall, Mikasa stared at his face, he seemed relaxed for once, and she noticed how serene and normal he seemed when he wasn't glaring with those eyes.

"Ackerman, are you going to stand there staring like a gawking idiot forever? Your smell is going to infect the whole hall if you stand there like a brain-dead pig any longer." He murmured deeply, his eyes never opened.

Mikasa glared at him as he interrupted her train of thoughts and pursed her lips together, she turned to the door and walked in, and slammed it behind her, making sure it was closed properly.

Levi opened his eye slightly to glance at the closed door, and he let out a sigh.

Inside, Mikasa threw her dirtied jacket down onto the stone floor and put the red scarf safely on the rack, she stripped herself down to her bindings, her eyes transfixed on the entry way and the door. He was stood out there, like some damn stalker. Was this really necessary? She narrowed her eyes in a scowl, what the fuck was his problem? He'd made her do all of that damn cleaning while just sitting there, staring at her. She'd tried to ignore his intense stares, but whenever she'd glance up, he'd be looking back passively inspecting her every move.

It nerved her.

And she didn't like that he had that effect on her, no-one else did. She exhaled and stripped out of her bindings to her bare, porcelain skin and stepped in to a stall, the water was cold and she welcomed it heartily. The weather was too hot, and her activities made it worse; the cold water felt amazing against her heated skin. It glided down, washing away the dirt and grime that had clung to her body, she rubbed her hand over her arms, rubbing the smell away the best she could, the water fell against her bandaged arm, wetting it. Mikasa glanced down at it, it was becoming heavily from the water sinking into the material. She closed her eyes and let her hand drop softly to her side, she'd have to get it re-bandaged, that she was sure of. She gripped the scented soap that had been tossed carelessly onto the floor, her nose picked up the scent and her mind wandered to Eren, the smell reminded her of the flowers by their house when they were children, her lips slowly started quirking up slightly into a soft smile.

'_You smell disgusting.' _

For some reason her mind drifted to that remark and Mikasa placed her arm against the wall and leaned into it, the cold water hammering onto her lithe back. She bit her lip softly and glared into the space before her as if it was Levi himself.  
"I'd not smell so disgusting if I wasn't told to clean shit up. Alone." She murmured into nothing as if she was talking to Levi indirectly. She let out a sigh and leant back up casting her neck back so the water hit her face, washing the dirt from the pale flesh, she rubbed the soap across her skin softly, leaving a trail of scent behind, washing the shit stench from her body.

Perhaps now the_ bastard_ wouldn't complain about her smell anymore.

* * *

"Finally," his deep, passive voice spoke as she stepped out of the shower room. "I was beginning to think you'd dropped dead in there, Ackerman." he mocked.

Mikasa sent a unimpressed look of annoyance at him, and walked by him, the smell of flowers softly followed her, but the lingering smell of shit form her still dirtied clothes persisted.

"Ackerman, where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere." she murmured.

Levi stared plainly at her, not enjoying her attitude, "Not without my permission, Ackerman, I've told you already you ar-"

"I need to see Armin. I haven't seen him since The Squad left, he is still injured and is a _friend_." She interrupted him, and emphasised strongly on her want to see her friend.

Levi looked at her blankly for several prolonged moments, assessing things in his mind.

"Fine." He finally replied. "But I am accompanying you, don't think this gets you off the hook, Ackerman."

She held back a retort, he'd at least allowed he to see Armin, she didn't want to risk arguing and him retract his agreement. She would handle his presence to see Armin.

"And you're getting changed from those clothes first. You still stink of shit in them."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed,_ bastard._

_._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: COMPLETE.** Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it really is greatly appreciated, I love knowing you all are enjoying the story. I welcome friendly criticism and helpfulness in reviews, so don't hold back!  
Also, thank you to everyone who Favourited/Followed, it's lovely seeing people enjoy this! Makes me want to write more for all of you.

As I said before up there, I should have the next chapter up later some time.  
And I know this chapter didn't have really much happening, but in reality, things don't happen all the time, trying to keep a realistic tone to it all. Feelings/other things take time to happen sometimes, and especially with these two, considering who they are and their characters, they are really fun to write though, I do enjoy it a lot.

But things will be happening _very_ soon, I assure you.

**_Shoot me a review if you enjoyed it, and I'll see you later in the next chapter!_**


	8. Seine Wege

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot(which will unfold in time) is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that will appear within.

**Warning:** Slight warnings for this chapter for the end, the next one that I post later one _will_ be **M rated**, so if you don't want to read it, get outta here fool.

**A/N: Alright, **so I spent last night re-writing the chapter, I didn't feel it flowed correctly, I don't know, it was pissing me off. I changed nigh on all of it, and this is what came of it, a 15k mush of words, and I had to split this one into two also, this has around 7k words but I am definitely posting the next chapter tomorrow once I've done tweaking it, and as stated in the **Warning**, it'll feature _Adult Content_, so be warned if there's anyone not comfortable reading such things.

And I watched episode 22 when it came out, goddamn, it had bits in it that weren't in the manga, and it actually was really cool, it gave more of an insight into the emotions the soldiers feel after things don't go right. Shows their humanity more, I think, I'm glad they added it. But anyways:

With that, I give you the next chapter._  
_

* * *

_Enjoy._

* * *

Mikasa entered her room quickly and gripped a hold of the door, as she turned to close it, her eyes skimmed over Levi's form, which was leant against the wall across the hall, staring at her with his stoic eyes intently; they quickly scanned over her room and back to her, no doubt inspecting its cleanliness. Mikasa inwardly scoffed, '_Clean-freak.'_ he had a serious problem. She quickly shut the door with a soft click, and turned to walk across the room, she threw her jacket down on the side of the bed and careful placed the scarf next to it.

Her nose caught smell of her shirt as she bent her head down and inhaled, she grimaced; it did smell pretty shitty. She quickly unbuttoned it and threw it down onto the floor carelessly, and grabbed a new shirt, fluidly putting it on, careful not to strain her arm. She threw the rest of her dirt clothes into a pile, and she was soon dressed in clean clothes. Mikasa adjusted her collar and buttoned up the last button of her shirt, she grabbed the scarf and headed towards the door, opening it, refusing to look at the Corporal across the hall, whose lidded eyes locked on to her as soon as she opened the door.

He said nothing, he pushed off of the wall and began heading down the hall, though unbeknownst to Mikasa, he was pleased she no longer smelt of shit.

.

* * *

Levi entered the food hall, a few people were scattered around on tables, lowly chattering to one another, he spotted Armin Arlert on a table by himself, slowly eating, the bowl of food before him held some meaty potato stew and some bread at the bowls side, he had his back facing the entrance, Mikasa's intuition to know where he'd be was right.

Mikasa spotted Armin too, and immediately her face lightened with happiness at seeing her friend.

"Armin!" her voice called over to him, his head shot up and he turned, he'd not seen her since the others left. At that time, Corporal Levi had sniffed her out and he seemed angry, Armin worried for her safety, he wasn't sure where she'd been the whole time, but it was great to see her alive and well.

"Mika!" his happy voice responded, he stood up slightly as she began to head quickly over to him, she looked happy to see him, which in turn made Armin worry less. He looked over to the figure approaching them, it was Corporal Levi, Armin's eyes widened slightly, confused and worried at what he wanted.

"Ackerman," he started in a dull voice as he watched the two greet one another happily, "I trust you won't wander off while I head to get some food?"

Mikasa turned, slight appreciation written on her face as she looked at Levi. He understood she'd want time with Armin without his looming authorial presence, and he respected that, he was hungry, also and he felt it was appropriate to get food while he had chance. Her nod of the head signalled she understood his meaning and wouldn't disappear from her current location in his absence. He headed away towards where the food was, and Armin's wide eyes stared at him as he walked away, he turned back to Mikasa, his face questioning.

"Mikasa, where have you been? I've not seen you since the others left on the mission to save Eren!" he almost regretted mentioning Eren's name, seeing her face scrunch into sadness; she wasn't able to go with the rest of the Legion, and she clearly was distressed over it, she had always been there to protect Eren, keep him safe and watched over him ever since Armin could remember.

"I've been busy, Armin." She spoke, her voice lightening as she smiled, Armin could see her determination to not allow it to constantly weigh down on her. He was proud of her. He patted the spot next to him as he sat down on the bench, Mikasa slouched down onto it. Armin stared at her; many questions were running through his head.

"Corporal Levi seemed furious with you the other day, I thought you were in serious trouble, I'd not seen you since you left with him."

"He's…persistent with his punishments, Armin."

"You went against his command…" his eyes were worried as he stared at her.

"Yes."

"Why, Mikasa? You knew he'd not be happy whe-"

"I didn't care, I wanted to be there with the others, I needed to be out there, I needed to save Eren." she clenched her fist, "I feel so hopeless, and I know I should trust the others to find him, but if he isn't found, I won't forgive myself. Eren is…" she trailed off, Armin was unsure of her next unspoken words, but so was Mikasa. She didn't know what to say, she just missed him, she needed to protect him, she'd promised that she's keep Eren safe no matter what. Her teeth clenched.

"Mika…but your arm, it's still injured now, you'd not have been helpful, you might have even gotten someone hurt from it!"

Mikasa turned to face Armin, she scowled slightly, but Armin's child-like face pleaded with her to see his reasoning, his eyes begged for her to see why he said that, why Levi had refused to let her leave, it was all to keep her and the people around her safe. Mikasa didn't like that Armin didn't see it from her perspective, but she could see how insistent he was, she knew deep down it would have been a foolish thing to do. But, that would mean that not only was Armin right, but also…him.

"I'm failing to keep Eren safe…" she whispered.

"No-one wants to see Eren hurt, everyone wants him back here, but your safety matters too! Corporal Levi knew you'd be a liability if you left, your arm is hurt. That's why I couldn't go too, Mikasa…" he trailed off, "I'm glad, actually."

Mikasa raised her gaze to Armin's face, _what?_

"If I had gone along, with the Squad, I'd be a hindrance, like I was last time around, I just got myself thrown into a tree when I tried to save you!" his voice was strained, upset at his assumed weakness, "If I had gone with them to save Eren, I'd just be even more of a hindrance! And so would you, Mika!" Mikasa stared at him blankly with her mouth slightly hung open, listening to his speech, "If you'd had gone, maybe Eren wouldn't be saved! We just need to hope for the best, believe in our Commander and the Squad and hope that Eren is returned safety! We can't regret not going, Mikasa, we're better off staying here…" Armin was gritting his teeth; tears were slowly staring to appear in his eyes, his lower lip was slightly quivering, he was just as affected as Mikasa was about the whole situation.

"Armin…" Mikasa whispered as she reached out her hand, gripping his arm she pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, Mikasa, just have hope in them." he whispered quietly through a strained voice.

Mikasa nodded her head softly, listening to his wise words.

.

Levi stood by the far wall, slouched against it, watching the young boy and girl, once he felt it was an appropriate time to venture forth, he stepped forwards making his way towards their table, he had two warm bowls in hand.

Upon reaching the table, Levi dropped the bowl down onto the surface and pushed it forwards, the wooden scraping against the bowl making a low rumbling noise against its surface, Mikasa raised her eyes at the noise, and turned her head in time to see Levi drop down the bench across from her and Armin at the other side of the table. Her eyebrows rose questionably and glanced down; a bowl of warm meat and potato stew was steaming in front of her on the table. Mikasa quickly looked back at Levi, his gaze was trained to the side, looking elsewhere in the room, not facing in her direction at all as he took a spoonful of stew and lifted it to his mouth, chewing slowly.

Armin glanced at the two, looking between them back and forth slowly. Something seemed off in the atmosphere, even more so than usual with Corporal Levi's phlegmatic aura around. Mikasa's gaze went back to the bowl.

"Eat, and stop gawking." He muttered dryly, still not looking at her.

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, perplexed by the Corporals kind gesture. She hadn't realised she was hungry until she'd seen the bowl of food before her. She gripped the spoon, and lifted a heaped, steaming spoonful of potato and meat. She softly blew on it before putting the contents in her mouth, chewing it slowly. The warm juicy flavours filling her senses, and she quietly let out a pleased sigh.

Levi's eyes moved to focus on her, watching her face as she ate.

.

* * *

"Someone else will clean them up, Ackerman," he motioned to the empty bowls, "we've got business to attend to." Levi spoke clearly, and Armin bowed to him, signalling his acknowledgment, a perfect soldier's: "Sir." sounded and Levi fluidly turned to Mikasa, who was beginning to stand up from the bench, his eyes raked over her form before he continued onwards to the entry door, and walked out into the courtyard, they both continued on into the hall, Mikasa was walking a little behind him and he sent his eyes to her form again, they grazed over her wrapped arm; the bandage was getting loose and still a little damp from the shower she'd had earlier.

'_Tch, idiot.' _He mentally muttered to himself at her stupidity and apparent lack of knowledge of water and bandages.

He looked away to focus on the corridor in front of them noting their location, if he took a detour, he could get to the infirmary in 5-10minutes and have them re wrap it for the foolish girl and after they could head over to his wanted destination.

"Ackerman." His voice breaking the silence suddenly.

Mikasa raised her gaze to his face, turning her head in sign of her acknowledgment, her eyes questioning his reason for addressing her.

"We're heading to the infirmary, you need that bandage replaced."

Levi kept his face facing forwards in front of the two, but his eyes darted to the his right again to glance at her from the the corner of his eyes and then shot back to the corridor before them.

"It's fine, Corporal." She muttered back as she lifted her hand upwards and flexed her fingers slowly, the bandages were still wet, but she'd manage.

Levi watched her, hating that word, _'fine', _few things in the world were _fine_, and of those that were, Mikasa was _not_ one of them. Maybe a few of her aspects could be accounted to being called fine, such as her ability in combat, or how she managed to grate on Levi's sanity more than he wanted to allow, but Mikasa was far from _fine_ as a whole; she was smooth, a mixture of normal things not commonly seen together, compact into one being and she was special, much like a diamond.

"Don't argue, Ackerman." He sternly shot back at her.

"The infirmary is the other side of the building, I will be fine without going, the bandage will last." She spoke calmly to him, surprisingly.

Levi looked away, he really wasn't in the mood to have a disagreement with the defiant teenager, but he knew he didn't want her traipsing around in the dirty, damp bandage any longer. He wanted to head over and speak to Hanji about some topics regarding information she had collected. But his mind was irritated at the thought of the girl waltzing around behind him still wearing that damned filthy bandage. He weighed his option carefully, deciding his next move.

"Follow me."

Mikasa watched as Levi turned, heading in the general direction towards a room she knew all too well by now.

.

Levi opened the wooden door to his office and stepped inside and headed into the adjoining room, Mikasa soon followed behind him, her feet dragging softly on the stone ground. As she entered the room, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her mind and _this room_ weren't on the best of terms and she decided to keep the door open, instinctively. She scanned her eyes over the room; she'd never taken the time to look around it in the previous times she'd been inside it. His desk was immaculate; there was a small pile of sheets of paper stacked neatly on top of one another, his writing equipment neatly arranged next to it at a perpendicular angle. She scanned her eyes over more, an empty cup rested on the coaster, she assumed from the lingering smell of coffee in the air as she stepped further inside that he'd had it that morning before he came to seek her out in her room. He had a few books lined on the shelves, a few ornaments, and some odd looking objects adorned the lower shelves of the wooden furniture. Her eyes scanned over the odd objects, and landed on a picture frame, it was old and had a younger looking boy resembling Levi and an older female sat next to one another, she didn't recognise the woman, they were smiling happily. It made Mikasa's lips rise into a small smile, too. She stepped towards the book shelf and ran her finger across a group of green and black leather backed books, her eyes stopped on a book that looked used, the brown material heavily worn, whether it was from age or use, Mikasa wasn't sure. She hooked her finger over it and pulled it out softly, careful to not damage it further.

"_Before the Beasts."_ She read out loud to herself quietly, it was written in old typography lined with gold, and it was heavy, thick paged. The pages surely were filled with a lot of writing. She opened to the first few pages, her assumptions confirmed, the book was lined with script and mass paragraphs. She looked quizzically at it; she didn't take Levi as being a reader. Although, she didn't really know what to make of the Corporal at all, he was strange. He was closed off, awkward, but had humanity within him, a sense of right and wrong - for the most part, an incessant need for an immaculate surrounding and cleanliness, amazingly strong and fast, respected authority and expected it to the highest degree, smart and cunning, but he still confused Mikasa. Even his age was a mystery to her.

She exhaled and lifted it back to the shelf, and pushed it back in between its original nestling place. He was strange. She slowly turned and her eyes immediately locked onto the figure of Levi, stood by the adjoining door, he was leant against the door frame, new bandage in his hands. His imperturbable eyes locked on to her deep hues, Mikasa felt a strange feeling, and she wasn't sure why, but she felt like she had just been found out doing something she shouldn't be doing. She gulped softly and opened her mouth slightly as if to speak, but she didn't have anything to say. Nothing would come to mind.

"Having fun?" he asked, his voice sounded lighter than usual.

Mikasa's mouth was hung open slightly, and she quickly thinned her lips, and buried her head into the red scarf, diverting her eyes from his dominating stare, not responding to him.

He stayed there for another moment, before lifting off of the side of the door frame and walked over to his desk, he placed the bandages against the wooden surface, and turned to Mikasa, she still refused to look at him, her eyes glancing at the floor.

"Come here." He motioned his hand for her to come to him, and her eyes rose to him as he leant against the wooden desk casually, he motioned for her to stand before him.

She walked over to him, and stood a foot away from him, she turned her head downwards, her hair falling into her face, covering her features and she breathed in the smell of the red scarf. Levi's eyes were trained on her, watching her every move, she seemed uneasy, refusing to look at him with her defiant eyes like she usually would. He had a small inkling of an idea why, but wasn't 100% positive. He leant back more against his desk, positioning his leg more so he had more stability. Mikasa's eyes darted up to him as he moved, eyes peering through her thick onyx locks up at him, she quickly looked away again when his gaze met hers.

They found themselves sitting in silence for a few moments, the birds outside softly chirping in the trees, the sun was slowly starting to set in the far distance over the hills, the sky tinted orange. The room was reasonably lit still from the rays, the orange hue casting a glow on Levi and Mikasa's bodies. Levi's eyes watched her intently, every move she made, he noted. Mikasa looked up, unsure why he was taking so long, wasn't he just supposed to be re-wrapping her arm for her? This was supposed to be saving time, not taking longer…

A moment later, the Corporals deep, controlled voice reverberated through the air towards her.

"Does it hurt still?"

"It's okay. This really isn't necessary, it's perfectly fi- "

"Take your jacket off." His fluid voice spoke, ignoring her ramblings, interrupting her before she could say _that_ word.

Mikasa turned her head up to him, eyes held an odd emotion, as she raised her hand up and began pulling her jacket off, and she draped it over the chairs armrest that was behind the desk.

He reached out towards her, and held his hand out to her.

"Give me your hand." He spoke calmly, eyes lidded and still staring intently at her, never leaving her face. She stared at him with scrutinising eyes; her mind questioning if she should, but chose to listen, and she raised her hand up towards his awaiting grasp.

His fingers were a contrast that confused her, they were soft and palpable, but were rough from years of work and training, too. She opened her mouth slightly as his hand glided over her small fingers carefully, her eyes rose to his face after realising she'd been staring at his hand touching hers for too long, she saw that his eyes, too, were focused on their hands.

"Come closer, Ackerman." He murmured out softly.

Mikasa just stared at her Corporal's face, apparently not hearing his words, the sun sent a hazy warm glow over his features, he didn't look so…stoic and strange when he was in this light, he seemed calm and gentle, and that thought was back up by his soft touches to her hand, he was careful not to hurt her as he held her injured arm. When she didn't respond to his order, he reached out and grasped a hold of her shirt, and tugged it, the force jolting her forwards slightly, moving her closer to him, he repositioned himself against the desk, sitting more on it, and pulled her closer so she was stood closer in-between his legs.

Mikasa was shocked by his action, but she didn't say anything, she just breathed through her mouth that was slightly hung open as she watched Levi and his deftly hands untie the knot in the damp bandage. He slowly began unwinding the damp material from her slender forearm. Mikasa's eyes were transfixed on his hands; she didn't really notice just how close they actually were. Once Levi had successfully removed the damp bandage from her skin, he bunched it up and set it down beside him on the wooden desk, he reached for the new, clean bandage and tuned back to her. He reached back out to her hand which was still hovering midair, awaiting his soft touches. He wrapped it expertly, and carefully tied a strong knot to keep the material in place, once tied, he released her forearm and his fingers slid down the length of it, grazing her fingers as he retracted his hands.

Mikasa's heart was beating faster, and when he pulled away, she released a breath she wasn't aware she'd held in. She balled her fingers together and pulled her hand back to her body, and looked away from him. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it was a strange mix, unease and anticipation, she didn't understand the feeling at all. She felt nervous, but she wasn't _nervous _from being scared or worried_._

She didn't understand, and she didn't think she wanted to, the feeling made her feel uneasy, even more so than she was comfortable with.

"Ackerman," his voice murmured to her, she looked back at him through her hair, his eyes held a strange emotion she couldn't place. She didn't know how to react to it, so she reacted how she knew. As he opened his mouth to continue speaking, she interrupted.

"Thank you, Corporal." she started, "for changing the bandage for me." Her voice was strong, and she spoke clearly to him. "It is getting late; may I retire for the night?"

Levi watched her, his eyes never once leaving her face as she spoke, he sighed heavily and stood up, walking by her, making sure not to brush into her. He gazed out of the open window. He supposed she should leave, he too was only going to head over to Hanji for some documents before he'd head in the general direction of his room to sleep.

"Very well, Ackerman." His eyes tried to fix on something outside, "Don't do anything stupid, you're on thin ice already." His voice was back to his unaffected, plain tone.

Mikasa nodded her head and bowed politely, though Levi didn't see the gesture. As he continued to stare outside, he heard the click of the door behind him, and he turned his face, focusing his eyes on the door momentarily before he turned and walked over to his chair, he dropped down onto it, his elbow resting on the armrest while in thought.

He really didn't want to handle Hanji right now.

.

* * *

The following day, Mikasa's eyes fluttered open, her night had been a restful one, and she was refreshed for the first time in what felt like a life time. She stretched her body, undoing all the nights' knots in her muscles, and sighed. She rolled her head to the side, and look down at her wrapped arm that was resting on her toned stomach, her mind slowly lulled to the thought of the one who had wrapped and tied it expertly for her; Lance Corporal Levi. Her cloudy mind, which was still just awakening drifted to Levi, and his fingers when they skimmed softly over her fingers and arm, his fingertips were soft but harsh, and they made her arm hairs stand at attention, her heart had begun beating faster than usual when he'd touched her and her mind ha-

'_Fuck. No._' Mikasa cursed at herself, what the fuck was wrong with her? Why was she thinking about such a simple act from the Corporal? She shook her head as she sat up, gripping her hair softly, she must be crazy to think of Levi as being kind, especially to her.

She hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed, almost out of instinct, she felt a presence outside of her door, and as she went to open it and step out, her eyes caught sight of the culprit. He was stood in the same place as the day prior, leant casually against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Ackerman." He muttered.

He insisted on stalking outside of her room daily from now on then? She furrowed her eyebrows, but not in anger, more so from amusement than anything else, and she responded to him with a nod as he opened his dull eyes to look upon her. One thing was missing from her, but he decided not to comment on it, instead he pushed away from the stone and walked down the hall, as if it was becoming a habit, Mikasa instinctively followed closely behind him, not even questioning him.

.

They arrived just outside of his office when Hanji came running down the hall towards the duo, her face wide with happiness. Levi didn't seem to appreciate the sudden appearance of her, and murmured what sounded to Mikasa like, '_Shitty glasses'. _

"Levi! Oh, your stupid short-ass forgot to come collect the documents yesterday," her face beamed ever happily as she continued, "I found them just now and thought I'd come hand them over to you, I caught you just in time!" she chuckled humourously as her gaze went to Mikasa who was stood a few feet behind Levi, looking away as the two interacted, even though Levi had not yet spoken.

"Levi, you better not cause any issues with her, I'm sure her fighting statistics are lower from her injury, but she'd be able to whoop your butt, even if the rest of us can't," she joked playfully, "you'd better play nice!" she sent a toothy grin towards Mikasa and looked at Levi again, his face was plain as always but he was slightly glaring, the woman was irritating at the best of times. Hanji held the documents forwards, and they were snatched away from her hands harshly by Levi, her eccentric behaviour was too much sometimes.

"So cruel!" she remarked as he took the documents abruptly, "Now, I have to get back to my work, the Titans- oh the Titans! So many things I need to look int- say, Levi, do you think on the next expedition, when we're all healed, we could capture some Abnormal Titans? I'd love to get my hands on them, I want to study a few, they're s-"

"I can see one already, for you to study."

"Huh?" her face twisted into a perplexed look, glancing around out looking for such a Titan, she turned to him confused and Levi's hard stare met hers.

"Right here." He didn't look away from here, his eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Haha! Oh, Levi, you are a-"

"Hanji, don't you have work to do?"

"Oh! Oh my, yes! Hah, alright, I'd better go check on our little Miss. Leonhardt, see you two later, bye!" her voice echo'd happily as she turned and headed back down the hallway in the direction she'd come from. Levi hoped not.

"Eccentric woman." He murmured as he turned to the door of his office, opening it quickly wanting to get away from any other people who might harass him. He threw the documents on the desk on top of the others files and sat down, Mikasa peeped her head in, Levi's dull eyes rose to look at her.

"Come in, Ackerman."

Mikasa walked inside, following his instructions, curious as to what he'd expect her to do that day.

.

* * *

Mikasa spent the rest of the day within his office, he told her to just sit and be quiet while he went over some documents, new recruits and more papers that needed checking on. As Levi was writing on a document, he noticed how Mikasa would glance up at him every so often, he was curious as to why, he looked back down to the paper, placing his writing equipment down on the desk softly.

"Is there something that is interesting you, Ackerman?" he asked suddenly.

Mikasa didn't expect to hear him speak, and her head shot back up, "No, sir."

"Really? You seem to be peering over here frequently. What is it?"

"I just, what am I doing in here? I'm sat doing nothing, I feel useless, why am I-"

"Your punishment, Ackerman." he drawled dryly.

"Yes, sir, but-"

"If you're bored, then there's always something you could be cleaning, if you find nothing, remain silent and don't complain."

Mikasa thinned her eyes slightly, cleaning and sorting? What was she, a maid?

She glanced around the pristine room, what the hell was there to clean in here? It barely looked like anyone was in here on a frequent basis, how was she to find something to _clean_ in an already _pristine_ room? She furrowed her eyebrows, this was ridiculous.

"Sir I-"

"Ackerman, if you'd prefer to go and aid with the cleaning of the horse stables again, then just say, if not," Levi reached over to a pile of documents, and threw them to the end of the desk closest to her. "Sort through those," he ordered, "new recruits." he added.

Mikasa grimaced at the idea of the horse stables, and stood up, she gripped a hold of the thick pile of documents and sat back down on the chair she'd been sat it, but then dropped the pile to the ground. She knelt down, sorting through them as told. Not that she really knew what she was_ 'sorting'._

Levi watched her as she knelt on his floor, his eyebrow raised slightly in curiosity, he watched her tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she obviously hadn't noticed she wasn't wearing her red scarf, her neck of display, and a light pink tint to the crook of her neck.

Levi knew where it'd come from, and he glanced back down at the paperwork, controlling his thoughts.

.

* * *

Mikasa had finished piling the documents into the correct types and she stacked them neatly, carrying them over to Levi's desk, he glanced outside, looking at the sun that was setting in the distance, he cracked his wrist from the muscles knotting, and looked up at Mikasa as she placed the folders on the desk.

"You're of some use to someone other than the brat, finally Ackerman." he drawled teasingly, though his voice was dull and held no sarcasm, a mistake on his part. She took it deadly seriously.

Mikasa glared at him, he had to ruin a decent day with a sordid comment? What the fuck was his problem.

She scoffed at him, "It's late, I'm going." she said, "I'm _sure_ I'll see you tomorrow." she said sardonically. "Asshole." she murmured, but he heard.

Levi's gaze rose, she was clearly irritated.

People confused him, but her tone was unnecessary.

"Ackerman," he called, but she had already opened the door and headed out. "Ackerman!" he shouted, but she didn't respond, she had already disappeared down the hall.

Levi grit his teeth, _Tch,_ _impudent child_, she had the audacity to just walk out without his permission? Levi scowled, he didn't appreciate disrespect for authority, and it worsened now that it was Mikasa Ackerman, though he didn't know why.

He jumped up from his seat and hopped around his desk, casting the pen carelessly to the wooden surface with a soft _thunk._

_._

Levi soon caught sight of her as he walked briskly down the halls, he was fuming to himself mentally, and was extremely ticked off at the girls actions. She was heading towards her room, he called out after her, the number of times he'd called, he didn't know, she'd ignored all his commanding yells. She stopped outside of her room, and glanced at him down the hall, she seemed angry. But Levi wasn't happy either. Not one bit.

_'Such fucking disrespect for authority.'  
_  
Her door shut behind her, just as he was a few metres away from it and he gripped the handle and swung it open, Mikasa turned to the doorway, almost expecting his entry, he walked in, not even noticing the slight mess of clothes scattered on the floor.

_"What?_" she questioned angrily.

"You know _what,_ Ackerman, you're lucky I don't beat your insubordinate ass for your impudence." he snarled as he walked further in, slamming the door behind him with a decent sounding _bang, _ignoring the fact it was her room._  
_

Mikasa turned away, "I'm not in the mood for your shit, Corporal, leave. Now."

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously, and before Mikasa knew what was happening, her back was once again crushed into something hard. Once she gained her coherence, she noticed she was pressed up against the wooden door of her room, Levi held her neck in a tight grip.

"You have a serious fucking attitude problem, Ackerman."

"Oh, me? That's rich, coming from you, you'-" she rasped.

"I'm _what?"_

"You're a fucking bastard!" she spat, and pushed hard at Levi, he jolted back, not expecting the force she used. "Stay the hell away from me, I don't care who or what you are, I don't like it when you're near me!"

Levi stared at her with thinned eyes, "Why?" he questioned, unusually calm for the situation.

"You." she spat, "You just..you always manage to try to confuse me and fuck with me, insult me, ridicule Eren, you infuriate me! One minute you're fine, then you're close to me, trying to confuse my mind with things. Things that _never_ happened." she rang out the word, making it obvious she meant for them to never mention the occurrence of the past days.

"But they _did_ happen." Levi smoothly interjected, enjoying the way Mikasa flinched from surprise and the way the small flush formed on her disgruntled features. "Those memories won't escape my mind, and I've tried desperately to make it so." he whispered, his eyes narrowing at her. "You didn't stop me, before, Ackerman." he took a step closer, and Mikasa froze, something inside of her eased her to stay still, wanting him close by. "Would you like me to do it again?"

Silence enveloped the room.

"Hm." Those deep eyes of hers glowered with that familiar foe hatred brewing heavily inside them, Levi really enjoyed how her eyes flared in emotion, she looked so alive. "Glowering at me with those scary eyes of yours won't help the matter, Ackerman. However," Levi leisurely took another step towards Mikasa who was still leant against the door, "seeing as you haven't said no," Mikasa's eyes clashed with Levi's and for a brief second Mikasa nearly looked away from the unwavering intensity in the Corporal's eyes.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

_What the hell…_

Mikasa watched each step Levi took, watching as he drew nearer to her. For what seemed like the first time, Mikasa was anxious for herself, instead of her usual worry for Eren. Mikasa blinked, she could have sworn Levi had been a few feet away but now he was standing right before her, his face mere inches from hers. She narrowed her eyes, "_What,_ am I supposed to believe you're in love with me or something?"

_In love?_

Levi's took a moment to blink. "Of all the ridiculous notions," he flippantly brushed off, his eyes still stoic. "I can't rid you from my thoughts, I _want_ you and I intend to _have_ you. It's that simple, Ackerman." He murmured softly to her, and he watched Mikasa's eyes lull closed a little, hypnotised by his engulfing scent as he witnessed emotion upon emotion crash violently within those lucid deep pools. He lowered his eyes to her adamantly set lips, leaning in slowly to scrape his own softly over hers and savour that desperately missed taste; the taste that haunted him.

The conflicting thoughts that whirled wildly around inside Mikasa's mind froze; her entire body was immobilized by her indecisiveness. The warm, minty breath against her face was like a drug as Levi brushed his cool lips over and over against hers. "You won't leave my mind." he whispered.

Mikasa's fists tightened by her side even more until her pale knuckles began to hurt. She couldn't move, she was hypnotised by his voice, his eyes, his smell, his _lips_. She didn't even know if she wanted to move…

She didn't know what she wanted.

"Your taste is," Levi took hold of Mikasa's chin, waiting for those eyes to glare at him with surrender in their furious depths, "intoxicating." He murmured, the overwhelming look on Levi's face when Mikasa raised her eyes and looked at him pissed her off, and she didn't bother hiding that fact.

Levi's mouth quirked up softly into a smirk of satisfaction, he liked being able to make the girl feel emotions. It made him feel fulfilled, knowing Mikasa was affected by him. Levi reached to run his fingers across Mikasa's face, she reached to stop him but her wrist was caught in Levi's tight grasp. His stoic eyes bore into hers, "Is it really that difficult for you?"

"What?" Mikasa spoke softly, voice heavy with exasperation.

Levi sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment, when he opened them Mikasa was glaring and she said nothing in reply.

Levi stared at her for a moment. "Fine, close your eyes."

Mikasa gave him a mistrustful look. "What for?"

"Just do it." He ordered firmly, and as she closed her eyes, Levi attempted to slide her jacket off her shoulders, surprised when Mikasa didn't protest. He was gentle, running his fingers across her skin as the jacket dropped to the floor. Out of its own accord, Mikasa's heart began to beat faster inside her chest as she felt Levi slowly begin to undo the buttons of her white shirt, button by button.

Levi could no longer see Mikasa's dark hues with her eyes clamped shut tightly, much to his displeasure. In the very least, he knew they'd be glaring sending threats his way, and he'd have her open them later, he wanted to peer into their depths. He slowly began undoing the lower buttons of her white shirt after discarding her harnesses onto the ground, enjoying the way her chest was rising and falling in a steadily increasing pace.

Mikasa swallowed heavily, her throat felt dry; she knew it was not because she needed something to drink, though she didn't understand why. Her vision was pitch black, hidden behind her closed eyelids, she had started to think that not being able to see the bastard would be better, but she could feel the cool air rush to greet her bare skin as Levi slowly parted her shirt. Even without being able to see him, Mikasa could sense his eagle eyes raking over her bare flesh. Even with her eyes blinded, Mikasa could make out the intensity in his passive blue eyes.

She hated she could feel his eyes roam over her, and it was even worse how much more sensual each touch felt due to it. Levi was softly dragging the tip of his fingers up Mikasa's toned stomach and mounded chest, the feathery touches scorched her, leaving a trail of slight prickling sensations over her pale skin. The touch rose, those slender fingers sliding up over her slender throat, over her parted lips and sliding into the sides of her soft onyx hair.

"Mikasa…"

* * *

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 8: COMPLETE**.

_Leave me a review, or follow/favourite if you enjoyed it! :)_

_FEEDBACK HELPS ME._


	9. Wunsch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot(which will unfold in time) is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content that is appearing in THIS chapter and other ones.

**Warning:** **M RATED**._**SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL, ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS, LEAVE NOW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU. (Seriously, I'm totally going against the agreement writing this shit. .)  
**_

**A/N:**I re-wrote some of it, I wanted to...well you'll see, I toyed with it a little more, I'm not 100% pleased with it, but it'll do for now, I'm sure I'll edit it once I have time**, anyhow, **please keep in mind, when you're writing these kinds of scenes with people who aren't sexually involved, it's a little harder to keep them 110% as them, because let's face it, who the fuck actually is themself during sex/sexual activities? Your mind loses it a little, and only wants one thing, so I am sorry if they seem a little OOC, I tried my best to keep them all in line best I could, but they're so sexy, I just...gah. JUST READ. Ignore me!

* * *

Enjoy, you sick bastards.

.

* * *

"_Mikasa…"_

Mikasa lightly flinched from the heady sound of Levi's voice, his breathe ghosting over her skin making her heart beat increase, the way her name rolled off of his tongue made her shudder, she'd never heard someone, let alone Lance Corporal Levi, say her name like _that_, heavy and deep, dripping with desire and lust- she inwardly _loved_ it. It made her inside bubble as her body eagerly anticipated something. _She wanted to hear it again._ And she didn't know _why_. She gripped a hold of her mind and scolded herself for such a thing, why was she so affected by his voice? Her fists had slackened but she wasn't ready to just give in.

This was too much for her to process.

She couldn't…

"Just relax," Levi murmured, as though he could hear Mikasa's thoughts out loud.

"I'm not-" the young soldier's breath caught as her commanding officer grasped her slender hips and brought them roughly against his own, grinding against her roughly. "You're right." he agreed teasingly, breathing against her pale face with his hot breath. "You're not."

_"Bastard!"_ Mikasa growled, shoving at his chest, trying to pry their bodies apart once again. She wouldn't let Levi toy with her so, what was she doing? Why was she reacting this way to his touches? To his voice? To his presence? She wasn't some submissive soldier, she didn't care who he was and to prove it, to herself and to him, she swung her fist abruptly but then took a sharp intake of breath as her body slammed back against the door harder, her fist pressed up firmly against the hard surface of the door in Levi's tight clutches, his hand was soft against hers and she tried to pull free, but to no avail.

"Just keep breathing, Ackerman. I'm sure you can manage _that_." muttered Levi, reverting back to his usual addressing name, his breath blowing softly against Mikasa's small ear, the heated breaths ghosting over her skin, causing them to ripple up in goose bumps.

A shiver ran down Mikasa's spine and she felt Levi's smirk against her skin as he took the lobe of his ear between his white teeth, nipping gently at it. Her breath was rigid as he sucked on the flesh, still nipping at it, "That's better."

Mikasa battled through the disorientating rush of emotions and scowled, she tried to free her wrist again, but the man before her held her hand, pressed against the wooden door behind her, his hot tongue beginning to trace the creases of her ear just like he had done once before a few days ago, leaving a hot, wet trail in its wake that cooled quickly in the mild are of the room. His breath was a heavy contrast to the air inside the room, the window lay open, air breezing in from outside, making her shiver, but his hot pants fanned over her flesh made her body shiver in a _different_ way, a way Mikasa wasn't accustomed to. A way Mikasa subconsciously _craved._

She stubbornly refused to admit it to herself, but she _wanted_ it.

Levi took his time savoring the many tastes of the defiant teenager he held against the door. He enjoyed the taste he got when he slid his tongue from Mikasa's collar bone up to the side of her pale neck and the flavour against her jaw as he nibbled lightly against her pale flesh, trying not to get carried away and leave him any permanent marks. He leisurely ran his hands down and around Mikasa's back as he pushed his leg eagerly in between the female soldier's legs, separating them, relishing in the warmth he felt against his thigh.

Mikasa leaned her head back against the door; her mind was being heavily drugged by Levi's sensual caresses as he pressed against her body, his hands roving around her back, pushing their lower bodies against each other, raking their bodies together in a heated dance as their breath mingled when Levi dipped his head down to capture Mikasa's plump, awaiting lips in a heated kiss to savour her taste before pulling away to nip at her jawline once more. She bit her tongue hard each time she felt a moan bubbling up in her throat whenever Levi nibbled her skin and gripped a hold of her ass, digging his fingers into the soft skin through the fabric and pulled her further into his muscled body, grinding their bodies together roughly.

_Oh fuck_…she couldn't…

She wouldn't let them out, she refused. She wouldn't let Levi win.

And as if rising to the challenge, Mikasa felt Levi's hot breath against her throat slowly descend downwards, he released his grip on her arm and the hand traced down her muscles and lightly pulled her shirt off of her shoulders, and slowly, almost teasingly dragged her bindings down inch by inch, until her breasts were no longer confined, hitting the cool air. He dipped his head down, hot pants of air fanning over her hardening nipple before his hot mouth clamped over it. Her fingers were instantly inside his short, dark hair, her head falling back, smacking into the door as her throat burned agonisingly with her restrained groans, her body shivered from pleasure.

_Holy fuck._

Was all she could think as he felt Levi's teeth squeeze the erect nub lightly before his tongue flicked quickly over it, she began weakly pushing the older man away.

She couldn't handle it.

These feelings, they were all foreign to her, she'd never felt them before.

It was too much.

Levi ignored Mikasa's attempts to pry his mouth from her perky nipple and began to suck gently against the sensitive nub. He wanted to hear the girl whimper as she trembled against him, and all because of him. Levi inwardly thought that it was a shame he couldn't see her eyes, eyes that he wanted to watch burn with need and desire. He'd have to settle with hearing the stubborn brat moan and gasp for him.

The Lance Corporal gripped the younger girls hips once again, grinding them against his as his mouth left her hard nipple and took hold of the others mouth hungrily. Mikasa couldn't fight the fierce desire of the fiery kiss and it took all she could muster to breathe through her nose as Levi's inflaming tongue ravished her mouth, his tongue seeking out every crevice inside. It was the breathless soldier who broke the kiss; she turned her head away gasping for air desperately. She couldn't take the onslaught anymore, how long had he been standing here allowing Levi to toy with her? Her mind was a haze of confusion filled with lust and desire.

Levi watched Mikasa as she panted for breath desperately; her face completely flushed a tint of red as she leaned back heavily against the hard wooden door. She couldn't keep standing, her knees were weak, her mind was a mess and her muscles weren't responding correctly.

Mercifully, Levi reached for Mikasa as she her knees nearly gave way, but Mikasa instinctively pulled back, swiping at his hands defensively.

She reached to pull away from Levi, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her quickly across her room and slammed her down against her messy bed at the other end of the room as though it had just been besides them, knocking the glass of water that had been sat on the desk beside the bed all day over. Slightly disoriented, Mikasa tried pulling her arm free again, but Levi had it hooked behind her back tightly, he was careful not to harm her already injured arm throughout the whole process. Mikasa heard the sound of her belt being pulled loose and felt Levi slowly undo her trousers, the soldier tried to lift herself up from the bed, but the Corporal shoved her back down forcibly and slid his hand into her soft hair, running his nose over hers, his breath fanning over her face.

"Don't be so difficult, Ackerman." He whispered deeply in an authoritive tone, his voice heavy with lust, "Just breathe."

"Go to hell." Mikasa spat awkwardly, voice dreary, still trying to convince her mind she didn't want his caresses, confused at how his voice made her shiver, but then she whimpered when Levi pushed against her body, she could feel his hard body against hers, and his lower region_ hard_ against her, Levi slowly dragged his hand downwards, over her muscled stomach and slipped under her lower bindings, sliding his deftly fingers against her skin gently.

"Shh, Ackerman." He murmured softly, his voice heavy with desire, deeper than she'd heard it before, it made her legs feel like jelly and her lower abdomen fluttered slightly, and shot lower. Why had his voice become that arousing?

Mikasa leaned her forehead against Levi's collar bone as she panted airlessly against the surface of the toned skin before her. Levi's hands deftly stroked against her sensitive skin, massaging seductively, and sliding a single digit over her wetness.

"_Fuck."_ He sounded surprised, "_Mikasa_…you're so _wet_." He murmured deeply into her ear, her name ghosting past his lips as he nipped at the soft lobe, his deep voice adding to her arousal, his words sent electricity shocks down to her pussy and she bit her lip harshly, trying desperately to keep the moans at bay.

He gently pulled out of her pants and nudged her legs open; she complied automatically, wanting his touch, her body leading her through the moment. He pulled her trousers down so she was only in her lower bindings beneath him and he slipped his lone finger back inside them and ran the digit over her lower lips again, her breath got rigid in his ear, and he slipped his finger into the small hole of her tight pussy, breathing in heavily at the sudden squeezing and contracting around it, she was _tight_.

_So tight._

Mikasa gasped and bit back a moan as Levi panted against her skin, and began slowly withdrawing his finger, then pushing it back inside her warm, dripping cavern. Her muscles clamped tightly around his finger again, in an attempt to get the intruding digit out-_or so she told herself_. Mikasa was heaving, her body sending signals to her brain, telling her she wanted more, needed it, and craved it so badly. She bit back a whimper and forced herself not allow any noise to leave her; she clamped her eyes shut harder in effort.

Levi leaned over the helplessly aroused girl before him, his warm lips teasing her ear lobe still as his finger pushed in further, grazing over her slick insides; he soon added another finger, pushing into her tight pussy softly as she spread open to accommodate for the added amount. He moved in and out slowly a few times, curling his fingers upwards, and she wet rigid, and clamped around him hard, he slowly began pulling out completely, Mikasa bit back a whimper of protest, his fingers gliding over her glistening wetness as he rubbed her small bundle of nerves gently. Mikasa's eyes flew open; her panting grew harder, harsher_. It felt so good_. The loud drumming in Mikasa's ears sounded continuously, her heartbeat and the pulsing in her body was like a countdown to her complete surrender. For a moment she nearly forgot herself and almost moaned aloud as Levi lightly pinched the small nub between his thumb and finger. To prevent the moan from escaping from her mouth, she bit onto Levi's shoulder, and he tensed slightly in painful surprise as his skin was attacked by her teeth. Mikasa clenched her eyes shut again, this time in sheer ecstasy as he continued to caress the small nub, _oh kami,_ she didn't know what the feeling was, but she felt so close…

The heat was burning inside of her, her heart began to pick up even more, her muscles went tense, clenching harshly.

_So close…_

"Not yet." Levi murmured against Mikasa's ear then ran his tongue against the side of her pale neck and his fingers stopped moving. Mikasa let out an audible grunt of displeasure, but as his teeth grazed over that special spot on her neck and nibbled, Mikasa shivered harshly in response, Levi suckled on the point for a moment before he raised his head and retracted his hand from her lower region. The room was beginning to darken now that the sun was setting in the distance, and Levi placed his leg into a more comfortable position as he raised his fingers that had been buried inside of her to his face, and slowly inserted them into his hot mouth, lapping the juices hungrily. Mikasa flushed harshly, and scrunched her eyebrows in embarrassment.

"Don't do that." She gasped as raised her hand up to grab his in an attempt to pull the fingers from his mouth, but Levi softly grasped it, and leant back over her form, entwining his fingers into hers carefully as he pushed her palm down to rest beside her head.

"How do you expect me to resist," he murmured, huskily, "when you taste so sweet…" Mikasa's body shivered and she tried to control her heavy breathing as Levi began licking her neck, smirking against her skin once again.

Mikasa lay back against the lumpy bed, her body felt oddly cold even through the white shirt she still partially wore around her arms. The air was becoming colder as the sun set, and her body shivered again, it was freezing. Levi noticed and soon Mikasa felt his warm hands splay over her stomach, rubbing over them softly, the heat from his hands slightly warming her abdomen as he began to dip his head to her throat, inhaling her scent. Levi could feel her legs shaking slightly; her whole body was trembling from anticipation. "Mikasa," he whispered against her skin quietly, gently placing butterfly kisses across the length of her neck, and trailed the hot kisses up over her jaw and chin to her parted lips, he nibbled softly against her lips, and then he waited for her, not acting.

He seemed to be in thought, something on his mind, but Mikasa's mind was hazy, she complied with her bodies demands and lifted her hand up, gripping into his dark hair, pulled him downwards into a heated kiss, and he exhaled a deep, shaky sigh as their lips momentarily parted from one another. He hadn't expected her to do that. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, in thought. Mikasa nipped at his lips, and pulled him back down, her body driving her actions.

Levi raised his head from her, peering down at the girl below him, splayed out across the single bed, her panting was heavy, her eyes glazed over, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his retreat, her mouth hung open, sucking in air in heavy gulps, she reached her hand up to him.  
"Corporal…" he whispered, voice heavy with desire, but he gripped hold of it, entwining his fingers within her once again and pushed it back down, leaning over it, he closed his eyes, grasping the situation before them, composing himself, his breathe fanning over her face in hot puffs. He soon opened them as she raised her injured hand and grazed it over his face as she lifted up to meet him in a kiss, he crashed, his lips harshly meeting hers as he ran his fingers down her stomach, dipping eagerly into her bindings once again, his fingers stroked over her lower lips, and dipped back into her passage, she gasped at the intrusion and arched her body up, making Levi groan in frustration as she grinded against her hips. He used his deftly thumb to rub against her clit, creating a circular pattern. Soon, Mikasa's heartbeat was back to its heavy tempo, drumming in her ears, her moans weren't held back now, lowly gasping and whimpering as he fingered her small hole and grazed expertly over her nub.

Mikasa felt herself getting closer to that feeling again, the one that felt like she would explode into a million pieces, _oh fuck_, she wanted it, she rocked her hips eagerly against Levi's hand, and he grunted as he kissed the corner of his lips, copying his earlier action nipping at it softly while panting against his face until she threw her head back, her eyes scrunched together tightly, mouth hung open and she reached her released. Her entire body went stiff, muscles clenching as her pussy exploded into unmatched amounts of pleasure, her mind was a bright haze of white and her heart beat hammered loudly, her panting continued as she came down from her high, mouth dry. Levi buried his head into her neck, and sighed heavily, gritting his teeth. He rolled over off of her, careful not to fall off of the small bed, Mikasa's mind was still in bliss, mouth hung open begging for air as he raised his gaze up.

"Sleep." He commanded suddenly, his voice strained and heavy as he stared up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling harshly, he seemed to be fighting himself, but Mikasa's cloudy mind didn't pick it up, only caring to sleep, her eyes began drooping, and she rolled over and rested her head against his chest, softly nuzzling into him, her arm rested on top of his abdomen as she slowly began to fall into a heavy sleep.

Levi laid there, eyes fixated on the ceiling for a long period of time, he didn't know how long, he didn't care, he was keeping his mind in check, and finally he slowly cast his gaze down, and looked upon her head resting upon his chest, eyes closed softly, hair in disarray. She looked so peaceful, innocent and calm, she didn't seem defiant, or stubborn or anything she was while awake, she looked so placid, beautiful. Levi lifted his eyes from her, and grunted to himself as he carefully slipped out from below her, placing her head softly against the pillow and pulling her quilt over her body as he stood up, refusing to look back at the sleeping beauty on the bed as he picked her jacket up from the door, placing it on her chair and quickly tuning to leave, clicking the door softly as he exited briskly.

...

* * *

Mikasa's eyes slowly began to open, eyelashes fluttering a few times before widening, trying to focus from her sleepy, cloudy vision. Her ears perked at the soft sound of the birds happy tweets from outside of the window, her mind was foggy, deep within half sleep as she raised her hand lifted up to her face. Her muscles were so relaxed, she felt so happy, calm and peaceful, her usually tense body was calm and she felt so alive, so-

Mikasa's eyes snapped open wide and shot to her side quickly, there was only an empty space next to her. Her heart was pounding furiously now, eyes scanning the room as she shot her body up into a sitting position. _Oh shit, oh no…_

_She hadn't…_

Mikasa's suspisions were affirmed when she looked down in panic, eyes landing on her exposed abdomen and chest, shirt wide open still hung around her arms, her trousers were untied and around her knees, she stared down, her heart clenched as she remembered last night.

Oh fuck.

.

Mikasa gripped her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed after readjusting her bindings, she yanked her trousers up harshly and tied them, and ran to grab her…jacket. She glanced at chair, hadn't she dropped it by the door while he…  
She tensed and clenched her fists, _holy fuck, what was wrong with her? _Had last night seriously happened? Her heart hammered, where was he? He'd just left? Mikasa's mind mentally hit herself as she wondered such a thing, she shouldn't care if he was gone, she should be glad, the pervert wasn't here, and she was away from him!

But an inkling of sadness clenched her heart, why _had_ he left..?

She gripped the door handle, maybe he was stalking outside of her room like usual, she narrowed her eyebrows, her heart was a mess, it was clenched but felt light, the pit of worry in her stomach didn't help her nervous feeling as she yanked the door open quickly, stepping out in the corridor. She automatically glanced to where he had always stood, but he wasn't there. She turned, checking the other side.

The corridor was empty.

Nobody was there, just a few voices coming from the distance. Mikasa was perplexed, why wasn't he here? Not that she was complaining. She thinned her lips, she'd become accustomed to him just appearing and waiting outside of her room, it was a habit almost, and now that he wasn't there, she felt a kindling of unease and confusion, her recent routine was out of whack, he wasn't here. She didn't know what to do, or to think. _He wasn't there. _She'd let him…oh kami, what had she done. Mikasa quickly gripped a hold of her turmoiled mind, she shouldn't give a shit if he wasn't there, he was fucking with her mind, what the fuck was her problem? She sighed heavily, her earlier relaxed mind was no a raging war of confusion and questions.

Mikasa headed in no particular direction, her mind, as much as she tried not to think of last night, was transfixed on what had occurred, what was she thinking? It had all happened so fast, he was adamant, he was gentle with his touches, his kisses, and his smell had captivated her. She'd been helpless to his advances, but it was so _wrong. _He was her commanding officer for fuck sake, what the hell were they doing? Why had she let him even get that close… her body had reacted so pleasantly to him, nearly begging him to continue his caresses, egging him on to continue, she'd wanted him near her, wanted his smell to fill her senses.

How many people had been that close to the Lance Corporal? Smelling his alluring scent, feeling his body against them, hearing his voice in that wa- She clenched her fists.

No.

She needed to not think of such things, but her mind was constantly edging back to the thoughts, desperately wanting to relive those desired moments over and over again. She bit her lower lip softly, it was tender still from last night, her neck was tingling, he had ravished her again, how many times had he done that now? Broken through her resolve like it was nothing? And he'd left, just disappeared, he had waited until she had fallen unconscious in a lust filled dreary sleep and then left in the middle of the night. Mikasa didn't want to think about it, she shouldn't care, she should be happy he had left, but…

.

* * *

Mikasa had found Armin traipsing around the grounds of the Legion HQ, and they'd spent their day together, she spoke to him, not mentioning what had happened. She felt guilty when she saw Armin. Once her eyes had landed upon him, her mind shot to Eren.

Oh kami, _Eren_.

What was she doing? She loved Eren, why the hell had she lost control of herself like that? She recalled gripping a hold of Levi's head, furiously dragging his heads down into a heated kiss, begging him to continue what he was doing…

She flushed; she was so embarrassed and angry at herself. Armin was oblivious, he spent his time talking about small, minor things that Mikasa tried to be interested in, but she kept thinking back to the night before over and over again.

She gripped a hold of her mind for the hundredth time that morning, she didn't want to keep thinking about it, it was giving her a headache, but her body did, she tried desperately to ignore it, but she soon found her body take control, slowly heading in a set direction, leaving Armin alone after saying she'd see him later.

.

* * *

Levi was sat slouching at his wooden oak desk, his arms were bent at the elbow, hands cupping his face in thought. He had a forgotten, cold cup of tea by his side on the coaster, some paperwork scattered aimlessly over his desk, he didn't have the desire to even neatly put them into a pile; his mind was a cloud of many emotions, not once focusing on the work he had before him.  
Last night had happened so quickly, Levi had been infuriated at the girls audacity and disregard for respect of his authority, he'd actually gotten annoyed at her, furious. He couldn't even explain why, if it had been any other soldier, he'd had just had them punished and ridiculed them in public for their insubordinate ways.

But Mikasa Ackerman…

He couldn't explain it, he'd let his desire get the better of him, he'd too eagerly began roaming his hands over her body, she'd pissed him off, it was so _rare_ for Levi to even feel legitimate emotions, that he wasn't really aware what was happening until he'd impulsively acted, slamming her into the door, and by the time he'd noticed, it was too late.

Her aroma had surrounded him, those defiant eyes glared dangerously at him, threatening his life, her body was so close, the memories of their lips against one another from the prior days had played on his mind, he wanted to taste her again, he needed to, he'd let the desire control him. And that irritated him, she clearly was eager after a time dealing with his touches…but, he'd held back, he didn't want to act impulsively while she was there, vulnerable below him, looking up at him with those lidded dark eyes, those eyes that were filled with desire, his mind fixed on her features as she came, moaning and gasping in the throes of pleasure.

But, he couldn't take it further, he knew it was wrong; she had previously made it very clear she _loved _the _brat. _He slightly squinted into the space in front of him; he should just stay away from her, even if that wasn't what he truly wanted. And he knew what he wanted, and that part of him wasn't right, she was twice his junior, and he was her Corporal, he shouldn't be frolicking with the child. She'd said he was playing with her mind, he wasn't, but perhaps it was best if he avoided her, let her have her freedom, distance them from one another, and let the girl be with her dear brat once he returned from his capture. His thoughts turned sour at the thought, and he began lightly tapping his finger against the desk.

His thoughts were interrupted as there was a soft knock on the door, his fingers froze and his gaze rose to the door. He really wasn't in the mood for whoever was at the other side, he ignored it, perhaps they'd just leave, no wanting to harass him, he stood up and walked to the window, looking out onto the trees and fields before him.

_Knock, knock, knock._

It was louder this time, more insistent seeming. He turned, eyes narrowing; this idiot didn't seem to get it.

...

* * *

Mikasa stood outside his office door, staring at the wood in front of her, she'd just knocked and he'd not called in response, he'd not opened the door, either. Maybe he wasn't in, he was probably out around somewhere. Maybe this was a stupid mistake. How the hell did she even end up outside of his door anyway?

She raised her hand again, she'd just make sure he wasn't in, he may have not heard her soft knock, she held her breathe, her heart clenched, oh fuck what was she doing…

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Nope_, not in, stupid idea anyway, she quickly thought, she narrowed her eyebrows, not even completely sure why the hell she'd allowed her body to just head in this direction, what was she doing here, did she want to talk to him? No. Punch him. Yes, she wanted to punch him, she was annoyed at him; she wanted to knock his damn head off.

Or that's what she convinced herself it was.

Her attitude took a bipolar turn, now raging anger. What the hell was this assholes problem? He thought he could just fuck with her and she'd not kill him the next day? She tried to get a grip of herself, she was getting more irritated by the second, and her mind was still a whirl of confusion. And suddenly, the handle turned, the noise pulling her from her raging thoughts, and the door swung open, revealing a stoic faced Levi.

The moment his eyes laid eyes on who it was, he froze, _what was she doing here_?

"Ackerman?" he questioned carefully, not sure of her intentions, he expect her to explode at him, yell insults, threaten his life, say she'd slit his throat, _something._

But Mikasa just stood there, staring at him.

"Sir, I need to talk to you..."

Levi trained his eyes on her, he should say no, his head wasn't in the right state of mind to be around the object of his desire right now.

...

Mikasa gasped, her body arching into Levi's as he bit down against her tender skin, he ran his fingers up her torso, and gripped a hold of her waist before ripping her shirt open, revealing the pale muscled stomach of Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa squirmed uncomfortably, not used to seeing his eyes filled with desire, but her body loved it. Levi nibbled up her jawline, dipping his head down into her neck, instantly heading towards her weak spot, his teeth clamped down onto it, suckling harshly. Mikasa couldn't contain the moan that ripped through her throat, a grunt of approval followed as she harshly gripped a hold of his head, pulling him to her lips, and smothering him with a ferocious kiss.

How it all happened seemed to blur into a fuzzy memory, one minute she'd been stood there in his office, his eyes roaming over her, he warned her she should just leave, and to forget about her punishment, but her heart had begun beating like a jack hammer against her chest, her body acted on its own, she wanted something, and she knew he could give it to her. She'd thrown herself at him; for once she was the one who slammed him into something: the wooden desk. She had lost any rationality once she walked through the door and closed it, locking it. The room only heightening the memories of the first heated encounters.

But their positions had been quickly flipped, Levi now the one on top. Levi flicked his tongue against her jaw, and sucked, his hot breathe was heavy, like the night before, he'd tried to stop this, but it was inevitable. He slid his hand down he stomach, and gripped her harness, unbuckling them and throwing them onto the floor aimlessly, his lips never left hers as he lifted her legs up, removing her trousers quickly, the urgency in their movements added to their burning arousal. His chest way heaving, taking in deep pants of air as he pulled away to breathe.

"Mikasa…" he whispered against her pale flesh, "why did you come..?" he desperately questioned her.

Mikasa didn't know what to say, she herself hadn't a clue why she'd come either, she'd just followed her body, the calling of him was strong, and she couldn't stop herself. She looked into his lidded eyes, noticing he was probably waiting for an answer.

"I don't..." She murmured as she diverted her eyes, "I don't know."

Levi groaned and gripped her face, pulling her back to his eye line, "You're going to regret this."

"Probably." She whispered.

And she gripped his head with her hand, her fingers digging into his hair, pulling him forcefully towards her. He hooked his fingers under her lower bindings and slid his hand inside; she opened her legs, body knowing exactly what she wanted. His deftly fingers tickled over the bundle of nerves that shot electrical currents throughout Mikasa's entire body, a loud, desperate moan tore from her dry throat.

"You're so..." he murmured deeply, "_wet, _are you that turned on_, Mikasa?"_

Mikasa blushed and diverted her eyes from him.

Levi's eyes fogged with hungry desire, and he chuckled huskily as he shattered Mikasa's defenses one by one, he carefully brushed his fingers against the soldier's clit once more, but Mikasa merely whimpered this time around, biting her lip to hold the noises in. Her head turned restlessly against the hard surface of the desk as Levi peered down at her, his fingers slid further down, and carefully dived into the awaiting, hot cavern, she bucked eagerly against his hand. As his fingers pushed deeper, Mikasa arched her head and her back lifting slightly off the desk as she hissed. Levi was utterly transfixed by her reactions, the way her head pressed back against the wood almost fiercely and the way Mikasa's neck strained, the chords in her neck stretching against pale planes of flesh, her eyes squeezed shut, furrowed eyebrows, her breathing, her chest heavily rising and falling. Levi's eyes began to burn heavier with desire, his mouth was dry.

Mikasa gasped as she felt the Lance Corporal yank her up by her arm, his strong fingers vanishing from inside of the wet cavern, Mikasa groaned in annoyance, missing the digits immediately. There was no chance to protest further as the Corporal's lips locked to her for a desperate, hungry kiss that nearly made Mikasa whine with need.

"Mikasa…" Levi whispered deeply, tormenting Mikasa with another drugging kiss, their saliva mixing heatedly. Fuck, how he had yearned for this… After Levi had first tasted Mikasa, his desire for the incorrigible, defiant soldier had intensified immensely. He loved seeing her beneath him, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

He didn't want to wait any longer; he quickly unbuckled his belt, harnesses already discarded somewhere on the office floor. Freeing himself from his pants, Levi leaned over her more, and seized Mikasa's chin with his fingers, making her face him, staring into her desire heavy eyes. Mikasa could smell her wetness on his fingers, she reached out and desperately clutched at Levi's shirt over his chest with both hands as she dropped her forehead against the older man's collar bone. She was panting quickly as she felt Corporal Levi, her commanding officer, the stoic, dull eyed older male's dick slowly rub against her pussy lips, coating it with her wetness.

"Mikasa…" he groaned, and leant down to capture her tender, plump lips in a heated kiss, as he spread her legs wider open, grasping her hips and slowly began to push his way inside his lover, inch by inch. She was so tight it was unreal.

Levi groaned deeply and Mikasa froze, her body went rigid, her muscles tensed and she took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes clamped shut as he pressed against her virgin wall. Levi lifted his head, panting heavily and he buried his head into her neck, "Don't tense…" he ordered deeply, voice sending more shivers down her body, "relax, Ackerman."

She tried her hardest to listen, but the pain was sharp and it stung,_ a lot_. She tried to distract herself, and she soon noticed her fingers had found their way over his shoulders and were dug into his flesh, her nails breaking past the skin of his back. She hadn't even noticed him take his shirt off. She slowly un-tensed her fingers and buried them into his hair as Levi began to enter further into her, the pain ripping through her body as it accommodated and spread to engulf his hefty dick. The feeling wasn't getting any less painful, but her pride made her bite through, she wouldn't show her pain. She clenched her eyes shut as hard as she could as Levi panted into the crook of her neck.

Once fully sheathed inside her, Levi lifted his head and glanced down at Mikasa, sliding his hands through the obstinate girl's hair, looking into her hooded, desire filled eyes. She looked so beautiful, sprawled out on his desk as he was engulfed by her tight pussy walls, mouth hung open, looking up at him with need and desire. He couldn't quite accept it was happening; Mikasa Ackerman lay beneath him while he was buried inside of her completely…it seemed too good to be true.

Mikasa was panting heavily against him, but she made no gesture for him to move, so he waited for her to get used to his size. Mikasa felt Levi's warm fingers in her hair; his other hand went to her lower back behind her, hooking her to him and lifting her slightly up against him, better positioning himself. Mikasa had a sudden flush of embarrassment, and raised her arm to shield her eyes as his eyes roamed down her body.

Levi grasped a hold of Mikasa's arm, pulling it back slightly so he could see the girls face. Their eyes locked as Levi lifted Mikasa's arm higher, pushing it down against the desk,  
"I want to see your face." he murmured as his tongue lapped at her neck.

A moment later, Levi pulled his hips back easing out of her pussy, and moments later, he pushed back inside, slamming into her. Mikasa tense and let out a groan of sheer and utter pleasure, **_oh fuck._**

"Ah_…" _she panted,_ "L-Levi." _She gasped rapidly, her heart pounding as her pussy tightened at the intruding object.

Once again, he repeated his action, his hips meeting Mikasa's, their skin hitting against one anothers.

"Mikasa…" he grunted out, "You feel so," he nipped at her neck, "fucking good."

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly at his words and she flushed a deep shade of red, she released Levi's hair, and grinding her hips upwards, moaning as Levi met her hips once more, Mikasa stared at Levi startled, the feeling was so fucking good. It sent a mass pang of pleasure deep through her, up towards the lower depths of her stomach.

Levi slid his hand over Mikasa's pale, warmed cheek, running his fingers over her skin softly. Mikasa swallowed, he was being so gentle with her.

The older man watched the younger girl's thoughts swim across his features and lowered his face to drink from those tender lips. He deepened the kiss, enticing Mikasa to join in, his tongue delved into her moist mouth, toying with Mikasa's tongue until she began to return the favour. Levi began pumping his hips into Mikasa deeper, slowly starting up the process of madness and heated desire. Mikasa tried desperately to hold back her whimpers and moans as he pounded into her, filling her insides completely, but it was useless, her mouth hung open and mewls of pleasure spewed form her lips.

Steadily, their breaths became breathless, their movements almost desperate as Levi's pace increased. Mikasa felt drunk and dazed, desperately seeking to quell yet another uncontrollable desire, her mind had become too tired to move and her body had won the battle, her desire was being fed, and she devoured it eagerly, needing more. Mikasa moaned deeply as Levi's length and strokes deepened further, sending jolting electricity down her body, and gasped when he pulled out and slammed back in harshly.

_Fuck. _

Her mind couldn't think, her body was a wracking mess of pleasure; she felt filled to the core and she dug her fingernails into his taunt skin, pulling him in deeper inside of her warm, wet passage desperately.

Mikasa couldn't hold herself up anymore, she used one of her arms to keep herself from collapsing against the desk while her other injured arm stood locked around Levi's strong neck. Her slender legs wrapped desperately around the Corporal's waist as she gave in, completely free from worried thinking, to the lusts of her body.

Levi's vision blurred, his mind reeled as they began to move faster, a pace full of speed and urgency, he needed to be deeper inside of her heat, she felt so good, _so tight_, so inviting. Oh fuck, she felt amazing. He heard a moan rip from Mikasa's dry, plump lips as he delved himself deeper into her hot depths. Mikasa's hips pumped naturally, but desperately up to meet his, urging him, _begging_ him as they drove her wild, pushing her towards her jagged brink. Their lips met roughly, wild with need as they both raced towards insanity. Levi hammered himself into Mikasa, dying for the release that clawed viciously at his gut.

Then their bodies went taut with shock and pleasure. Levi's mouth was on Mikasa's, rough and needy, swallowing her moans and gasps as she clenched around him tightly, squeezing his shaft and they exploded together. Mikasa's gasps blended in with Levi's groans as they felt the first endless shudder of pleasure erupt. Levi's fingers roughly dug into Mikasa's hips, grasping her flesh, as he pressed his face into her dark onyx hair, seconds later, he let himself fall, still holding onto Mikasa's soft skin.

As they slowly drifted down from their height of pleasure, Levi's head leaned against Mikasa's shoulder as he panted sharply in hot puffs. Everything in his head was a mindless rush of thought; it was better than he had expected. There was no escaping it now.

He's tasted her, and his craving deepened.

Mikasa starred unseeingly over Levi's shoulder at the ceiling in his office. Her soft breaths were slowly evening out. She couldn't lie to herself about it. What they'd done just now…she'd done willingly and in her own state of mind. But when rationality started sinking back into her mind, that was the thing that made Mikasa worry even more.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:COMPLETE!** Ah fuck, I hope everyone liked it, it's the first smutty think I've written, I hope to god it's actually good enough.

Ahhhh, they're so hot together. I had so much fun with this. I'm sorry if any of it was OOC, I'm so paranoid they're not themselves, I might have gotten a little carried away! Phew, I'm a little hot now_, haha._

_The next chapter will be a story moving one, so be ready, shit goin' down, son._

_Leave a review if you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time._


	10. Nachwirkung

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot is my own, I just use the mangas storyline and work with it from there.No copyright infringement intended.  


This story is** rated M**, for mature content.

**Warning:** Naughty words.

**A/N: **(_EDIT_:**I've successfully edited the chapter a little more, the pieces that were unnecessary were taken out, things were added - I apologise if people were disappointed. I curse FF and their shit! I hope it's a little less crappy now.**)

I know some may not like that, _**but**_ I feel it's needed to look into some insight of how each of the people feel after they just did something so changing as _sex_, especially when the two people are Levi and Mikasa. It'd be odd for me to not make Mikasa turmoil-ed to shit over it, she still does "_love_" Eren, afterall.**  
**

_To anyone who watched Ep.24: _Did you **SEE** him?! He was in a suit, he looked so sexy.

* * *

_Enjoy._

**...**

* * *

A dim gleam illuminated the sky as thundering, even and deep gallops echoed heavily against the dry dirt ground. Hooves sounded out the steady but harsh beat as they connected with the ground below, pieces of dirt and dust flew up like bullets into the cool air; the strong, lean muscles of the beasts rippled in their quick, precised movements, their manes and tails streamed behind them like gathered sheets flying in the wind as the group advance forwards. The faces of the riders focused, determined. The group ran as if one, in forward motion, flashes of white, black and brown shades blur into one as they progress onwards quickly across the desolate land. Trailing behind a couple of deep brown coloured horses, a lone cart is dragged roughly across the grass and dirt, the wheels spinning at unfathomable speeds, the objects within it covered with a thick green material, shielding the things below from unwanted sight.

A heavy groan sounds from beneath the green shield, but no-one hears, or no-one reacts as they continue onwards, keeping their eyes fixed on their goal; their destination.

**.**

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman brushed the dark, coarse hair of the horse before her, brush gripped tightly in her hand as ran the bristles through the beasts mane softly, her hands moved on their own accord, body in auto-mode, her mind not thinking of the task at hand, her hand movements wavered slightly - they soon slowed and eventually halted completely. The females mind had slowly drifted away from the task at hand completely. The horse bowed its head and nuzzled into her arm gently, signalling its want to receive more attention from the young girl. Mikasa was staring into the distance, mind transfixed on another thing, another incident, another _person_.  
The past few days had been filled with conflicting thoughts of the person, half of her angry and bitter at allowing what had happened to transpire; for being so weak, being so stupid as to even go back to him. Mikasa was disgusted with herself even more than she'd even been before, she hated herself for it, she'd made a mistake, a terrible, disgusting mistake that was unforgivable.  
But, there was another part of her, deep inside which craved it even more now that she'd indulged herself into the heated desire filled moments. The man had made her feel things she never thought possible, he'd been so passionate and her body had felt _amazing._ She shook her head, her skin rippling and goose bumps rising as her mind went over those days events…

She shouldn't think about them.

She really _shouldn't._

She focused back onto the being before her, trying to pull her thoughts out of those bad memories. The creature before her, named Laika, was a truly beautiful horse, Mikasa thought, but her temperamental disposition made her quite feared amongst the Scouting Legion soldiers, all besides Mikasa it seemed. She had never been sure who she belonged to, but she didn't care. During Eren and Mikasa's time at Scouting Legion, Mikasa had quickly become quite fond of the horse, perhaps it was because she was the only of her breed in the stables - such was Mikasa the last of the Oriental race. Mikasa had grown attached to the horse; especially so when she'd barely missed kicking Connie over one day after they were all helping with feeding and cleaning the stables, scattering all the hay he was carrying over the ground. Sasha, Jean and Eren all laughed hysterically as Jean aided him in standing back up. Jean had commented, saying Connie must have bad luck with females, even the female _horses_. Mikasa recalled Connie dusting himself off and muttering he had better luck than Eren.  
Because Eren was blind to females, it seemed.

Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed, and sucked in her lower lip, biting down on the soft flesh gently as she buried her face into the scarf, inhaling it's scent. It no longer smelt of Eren, of course...but she could still hope.

It felt like a lifetime since the group had all left in pursuit of him and his captors, and Mikasa missed him, so much.

Her heart clenched hard in her chest, she'd_ betrayed_ him…

She_ loved_ Eren, he should always on her mind like he had been all these years, but he hadn't been once again. Why had she done…_**that? **  
_

She exhaled heavily through her nose, unhappy with herself. She was so cruel to do such a thing. She loved him...

''_Eren…'' _his name whispered out softly, thick with sadness, her eyes were softly prickling, all the confusing, mixed and disorientating emotions were taking a toll on her mind. "Hurry back to here...I miss you."

The horse quickly pulled her mind from the depressive route it was quickly taking as she blew through her nose harshly, taking Mikasa by surprise. Mikasa reached up and gripped a hold of the horse's nose softly. She forced a smile, murmuring she was okay to the creature.

Levi hadn't exactly given her _permission_ to not stay by his side like she had done as a habit recently, but he also hadn't come after her. When she'd woken up the morning after, he hadn't been outside her room again, and again the next day.

It once again had thrown Mikasa's habit out of sync, not quite knowing what to do with herself at first, but glad his presence wasn't there. Mikasa had come so accustomed to his aura, presence and voice it was strange now not feeling and hearing him. But, of course, Mikasa didn't _care_. She was happy. _Very happy_, she told herself meekly.

Thinking of the older man made her narrow her eyes, trying to direct her thoughts back to Eren, trying to think of him, his smile, his joyous laughter, his deep emerald hues, anything to make her mind stop fixating on _him._

Now that Mikasa thought about it more, she wanted nothing more than to go to his office and punch him, _**hard**_. She was angry, very angry; at him, but mainly at herself, but she knew if she managed to land a fist against his placid, stoic face she'd feel a hell of a lot better than how she currently felt.

Mikasa raised her head, and quirked a soft smile at the creature who'd just nuzzled her, patting it's wet nose softly with her bandaged arm. Mikasa glanced around, towards the building behind her, and her eyes landed onto a single window a distance away. That window, that room, that _person_. Mikasa looked away, disgusted. She'd given up her pride, her dignity and her body...

Mikasa sighed heavily.

She didn't understand his motives or why she had even gone back to him, but somewhere in her madness those two days ago, Mikasa had sensed the desire, _tasted it._ The older man didn't seem to hold any of his desires back at that time, and Mikasa had been shown the taste of his desires for _her_. The taste of his lust, need and yearning. How long had he felt that way? Since when had the Lance Corporal been looking at Mikasa with more than just nothingness within his eyes?  
The girl shook her head in annoyance, she was thinking of things that shouldn't be thought of.

She was confused, but she needed to get through it, as soon as Eren returned, she would be happy again.

The horse felt her unease again, instinctively, the creature leant towards Mikasa's hair more, and chomped down onto the silky dark strands, slavering them in sticky saliva.

"Ngh!" Mikasa pushed the horse's head away quickly and frowned at her, rubbing her now slick hair back into place best she could, tucking some strands behind her ear and staring at the creature before her, "_Alright,_ you don't have to bite me." she muttered as she began to stroke down the horses back with the thick brush. Immediately the horse's ears moved forward, expressing her happiness as Mikasa turned her focus from her thoughts and onto her, finally.

**.**

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.  
_

Lance Corporal Levi's dull, half lidded eyes rose to the wooden door across the room, surveying it momentarily before casting his gaze back away into the nothingness to his left, not even bothering to respond to the lingering presence behind the door as he laid back against the back of his chair, secluded in his office. His strong legs were propped up onto the desk before him, his right hand dangled slightly off of the armrest, a worn down pen between his slender finger and thumb, which he repeatedly twirled around mindlessly along with his thoughts, the other hand was rested on the other armrest, hand clenched into a fist, pressed firmly against his jawline, supporting his head.

"Levi-heichou..." a patient, soft voice called from behind the door a few moments later. "I require your presence...with Hanji." The meek voice spoke. "It's concerning Annie Leonhardt."

_Tch_.

The past few days, Levi had confined himself mainly to his office room, avoiding unnecessary people best he could. There were times when Levi wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, and after current events, this most certainly was one of those times.

He turned his head, lifting it from the fist and glanced down at the pen between his fingers before sighing and leaning back into the chair more, tilting his head back over the back of the chair as he closed his eyes in thought. The rapping on the door came again, more insistent this time, and Levi exhaled heavily. He had his hands full dealing with paperwork and stupid, snotty brat soldiers for the most part of the day; he really wasn't in the mood for more interruptions, he wanted his peace. And the idea of Hanji was definitely not a pleasing thought, that person was definitely not someone he wanted to be around in his current mood. But the bastard on the other side of the door was unyielding, knocking once again and calling his name questioningly. His thoughts were, and had been for the past few days, filled with the events of the days before, try as he may, he attempted preoccupying himself with tasks, but he found it irritating that the tasks effects seemed to dull shortly after.

Soon enough he heard the footsteps outside the door, the steps sounding softly against the stone floor, signalling that the person behind it was leaving down the hall.

He was grateful.

Levi's mind was plagued with the defiant teen, after what had transpired between them, he'd seen it best to leave her be, not wanting to tread on obviously tender ground. They'd had sex for fuck sake, _what was he thinking?_ How old was she, even? Still a child... Far too fucking young, and though she'd come back to him willingly, how she'd acted afterwards…

She'd frozen still and once logic and reason had taken a hold of her desire filled mind, she'd forcefully shoved him away, panic stricken and worried as she fumbled off of his desk, she fluidly exited his office and left him there alone in the quiet room, only his thoughts and memories remained of the recent event, etched forever into his mind.

Though he tried to stop it, his mind kept drifting to her over and over again, his memory of her underneath him, writhing in pleasure, her mewls, freed gasps and broken moans as he ploughed expertly into her warm, wet heat. His body reacted to his memories, and he groaned in annoyance. He really had tried to keep them at bay best he could, trying to forget she even existed – it was the only way to rid her intoxicating teen from his mind.

She remained there though, in his thoughts, as strong as anything, relevant and forceful, unyielding and defiant, just like her actual self.

He'd looked out of the window to his office, and his eyes locked onto a figure, lounging by the stables. He'd leant up against the window frame with his forearm and watching the girl intently as she petted and groomed the temperamental horse, _Levi's personal horse_, all the while he bit onto his thumb softly in thought as he watched her. She looked so peaceful and happy, the sun casting a soft golden glow to her features. She was beatif-

_Tch._

Levi watched her for a long period of time before someone had come seeking his attention, much to his utmost annoyance, he'd taken one last glance at the young female through his window before scoffing and exiting the room. And now, the next day had come and he didn't doubt for a second she was out there again, but this time Levi kept himself from looking. If he looked, he knew he'd not want to look away from her. He knew he'd be unable to.

Levi let out a small, audible sigh. _Such meaningless nonsense..._The Lance Corporal steadily sat up, the pen cast onto the desk before him as the brunette reached out to take a hold of the mug on the coaster, taking yet another sip of the caffeinated liquid within it.

He supposed he'd rather distract his mind with Hanji than grovelling and battling in his own thoughts.

Levi made his way toward the courtyard, nearing the door that lead to the far corners of the dark and dreary basement.

**.**

* * *

The mood was dull and the air was unnecessarily heavy around the Scouting Legion's domain as Mikasa made her way through the courtyard and towards the halls, her face was contorted into a slight scowl as she continued heading upstairs and down the hall towards her room, she had passed several other female soldiers, but as usual, Mikasa showed no real interest in them, her mind focusing on one thing now; sleep. The girls had glanced at her, wanting to say something, but knowing Mikasa was not for simple small talk, they smiled at her,_ presuming_ the lost look on her features must have been from her loss of the Yaegar boy, the two were of course inseparable.

Though the sun had not yet set on the horizon, she was exhausted, her body was tired and she wanted to rest her clouded, raging mind. All throughout the day it didn't yield in stopping the incessant thoughts of a certain Corporal. It drove her insane. Mikasa was sure she was slowly losing her mind, all thanks to the damned older man. She could almost feel his finger tips skimming over her skin if she stopped occupying herself. She scowled again, this time in annoyance and confusion; she'd seem him earlier nearing the dungeons, but kept her distance, scared she'd punch him in anger. Not wanting to cause a disruption, she watched him from afar – Armin had called out her name, snapping her abruptly from it all.

But Levi had not even so much as cast her a glance. He was talking to some other officer, Hanji soon joined them as they headed towards the door leading down into the bleak dungeons below. Levi looked displeased, but he'd not even acknowledged she was there. She believed he just wasn't aware, but after Armin called her name, he didn't even react, or flinch. Much to Mikasa's annoyance, she felt a strange feeling within her chest, which was suddenly was covered by anger. What did she expect? He was just toying with her fucking with her, he didn't care for her, and she _knew_ that.

She didn't care either, he was just a manipulative bastard. She glared at the back of his head as it disappeared down the steps, biting her lower lip hard, nearly drawing blood and turned to Armin, the two headed to get food, before heading separate ways to their dorms.

She quickly reached the dorms, and made her way down the corridors, quickly coming to her room, and opening the heavy wooden door, slamming it shut behind her in. She didn't bother taking her clothes off, she just wanted to shut her mind off, get rid of the face of the man from her mind. She tried desperately to think of Eren's face again, but it only held there for a moment, before contorting and melting back into Levi's sharp, defined face, lidded, dull eyes peering through her soul, holding something in their depths, his lips… She clenched her eyes shut hard and groaned in annoyance, an ache eased its way through her lithe body, Mikasa knew the feeling, and she felt sick at feeling it.

She was disgusting.

_This was all so wrong…_

**...**

Mikasa woke up in the early hours of the morning, her eyes were heavy with sleep as she rolled over onto her side, and she peeped her eyes open, seeing her still clothed body. She looked up and was greeted by a dull slate grey sky, thick clouds crowed together as soft raindrops slowly began to descend. The drops got thicker, sounding loudly against the pale stone of the building, several beads escaped from their descent to enter Mikasa's room as the wind began to pick up.

Quickly, she threw her legs over the side of her bed and hurried over to the window, a loud slashing sound of thunder and bright flash of lightning exploded through the bleak sky above, taking Mikasa by surprise. She reached out into the rainfall, grabbed a hold of the window and jerked it back, closing it with a loud bang, she watched the rain fall as she stood there, another flash of light appeared and then a clash of thunder erupted above soon after.

The weather made the landscape dreary and depressing, she remembered as a kid Eren was scared of the thunder, it made no sense to her at the time, it wasn't going to hurt him. She'd cuddled up to him at night, even when he protested when it stormed violently outside, she remembered falling asleep by him, happiness filling her. That all seemed so long ago, she recalled the last time it rained like this, Eren was with her and Armin as they trained in the Maneuver Gear, Eren didn't seem scared at all, she'd snuck into his dorm room, to find him unaffected. Eren had grown up a lot. He was stronger now. Mikasa sighed and pressed her forehead against the cold glass, closing her eyes in sadness.

''_Eren, please be safe…''_

**_..._**

"Ackerman." A voice called from behind her.

Mikasa's mind was pulled from her current mullings, her eyes lifted quickly and heart stopped as she heard her name and she span instinctively, eyes connecting immediately with the voice's owner. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the person before her.

"Hanji?"

"May I speak with you?" the older woman questioned, a smile appeared on her welcoming face.

"Of course."

"Wonderful!" she said, nearly sounding _too_ pleased as she signalled for Mikasa to follow her.

"You know, when I see or find out something that doesn't make sense, I start off confused, but when I see the reasonings, and I think of it more, dissect it all…like I _love_ to dissect Titans, it makes more sense." Hanji was making no sense, not that she ever really had when Mikasa had been around her. Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows, and politely spoke back.

"What do you mean?"

Hanji turned, and smiled at the younger girl before she turned away in thought, "When I was younger," she started, "not much younger of course," she joked, "I had this young boy who I believed I _loved_."

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows more and her lips opened, wanting to speak, she wasn't sure where Hanji was going with this, what exactly was the woman getting at?

"But he was eaten by a Titan."

Mikasa feet slowed down, scuffing against the stone floor, nearly stopping moving forwards, _what?_

"Hanji..?" Mikasa questioned, her eyes looked at the older woman confused, she'd said it so _casually_, what was the woman's problem?

"Oh _ha ha_! I'm kidding, kidding- but, no, on a more serious note, you need to hurry along and head over to Mr. Shorty's office, his current errand boy is missing, perhaps he was eaten by a Titan, no?" her stifled laughter sounded at her recent joke, she really did have an odd taste in humour...

"Mr. Shorty?" Mikasa questioned, part of her knew the answer she'd receive, and exactly who she meant, but she was compelled to ask regardless, hoping she was wrong for once.

"Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's _Greatest_ soldier, the glary eyed, dull man!" she jeered in an overly dramatic way, smiling widely to herself at her poking nickname for the other officer.

Mikasa froze, "Corporal Levi..?"

Hanji turned to her and blinked in an almost confused way, "Yes, the grumpy pants." She joked, Mikasa didn't laugh. Hanji was oblivious to the tense feelings emitting from the younger female soldier, and continued walking down the hall, an almost-skip in her steps. "He used you the other day for some errands, didn't he, yes?" she questioned quickly, and turned back to Mikasa, eyes slightly wide, wondering why she'd stopped moving, "He requires someone to aid him with some things, you seem to be able, off you go!" she smirked evilly to herself, a glint of something hidden away in her eyes, "That's an order!" and turned, making her way down the hall, not even waiting for Mikasa to respond.

Mikasa stood frozen still like a carved out ice sculpture, her deep eyes locked onto the ground below, transfixed on no spot in particular. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, the rhythm and power feeling as though it was shaking her entire frame, the sound echoing through her mind in hard thumps. _She couldn't go to his office…_

_She couldn't go to him..._

Mikasa's heart was erratically pounding, unease and many other confusing emotions coursed through her body, her mind was a rush of thoughts, _memories_. She clenched her fist tightly, the strength she used shaking her arm slightly. She lifted her bandaged arm up, the arm was nearly fully healed now, and only a dull fuzzing throb emitted from the appendage, and pulled her red scarf up over the lower part of her face. She took a deep breath, composing herself.

_She'd be fine._

She'd keep her distance, not talk about what happened, avoid his eyes, and avoid any questions he may ask in a condescending or arrogant tone.

She'd be_ fine._

_And if anything happened, she'd gladly punch the bastard._

**.**

* * *

"_Oh my goodness! They're here, they're back!"_

"_No way!"_

"_What?"_

"_Already?"_

"_Wow! Mummy look, the soldiers!"_

"_What do you mean 'already'? They've been gone near a week!"_

"_There seems to be less of them this time, too…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_**Commander**__!"_

**_._**

* * *

Mikasa was about to turn the corner and head down the corridor when the door opened from down the hall, her eyes locked onto the opening as a body came flying out of the room, the body scampering around on the floor, horror written in thick black letters across his face as he scrambled up and apologised profusely towards the figure looming in the door frame, the owners eyes glared down at the boy, his ominous aura choking him as he the boys lip quivered and looked as though he was about to break any second. A deep voice sounded through the hall, though the figure never left the room.

"Don't let me find you being a little worthless shit-headed brat again or I _will_ make you regret it." The tone was mild, dull, uncaring as it echoed down the hall.

Mikasa knew that voice.

"Leave."

She was stood still down the hall, watching it all unfold as the boy quickly made his retreat down the hall in her direction, now she could see the panic in his face more so. She knew who it was, recognised his face, but didn't know his name. The boy didn't even glance at her as he quickly scrambled by her body, keeping his head down and cradling his face with a shaky hand. Levi had scared the shit out of him…

A loud bang sounded through the hall as the door to Levi's office closed shut, Levi stood in the hallway and raised his to his eyes, finger and thumb massaging his temple softly, he began down the hall in the direction Mikasa was in shortly after. Quickly, she dashed backwards and hid around the corner, her heart hammered in her chest. Mikasa turned, making her way down the hall as fast as she could without looking suspicious - the childish act made her glare at herself, _idiot._

She hurried down the hall making her escape, her eyes widened as she glanced down, her scarf...

**...**

Levi exited his office, no scowl was evident on his features, but inside he was irritated, he was getting a headache. He lifted his hand up to his temple, massaging it gently and quirked his ear up as he heard a noise from down the hall and he glanced up, just missing a flash of red shoot out of site, he narrowed his eyes but kept his composure normal, as he neared the corner of the hall, his eyes shot down, a pretty red, dirty scarf was carelessly lumped on the ground by his feet. He knew who that scarf belonged to and he narrowed his eyes as he looked down the hall again.

_What the hell was the fool doing..?_

Levi bent down, grasping the crimson material and lifting it up, he glanced at it, "Tch, filthy thing." he muttered in disgust, how could the girl wear it in such condition? He glanced back down the hall, no-one was in sight. Levi sighed heavily as he slowly made his way down the corridor.

Nothing.

He thinned his eyes, focusing at the other end of the tunnel, glaring as if the person was there, he really didn't feel like playing chase-the-criminal right now, but it was Mikasa... Perhaps just this once.

...

"Oi, shithead."

Mikasa froze in place, her mind urged her to continue on and escape but she reluctantly turned around to face the Lance Corporal. The sky above was a bleak gray, and misty showers of raindrops cascaded down, hitting the objects below, wetting them with its pearl shaped water. She stood frozen within the tiny droplets, hand hovering in the air as if about to hit him, deep blue eyes peering at him with worry through the rain as he made his way casually over to her across ground. Now in the _unusually_ empty, courtyard, she was out in the open; he'd caught up quickly and found her.

Shit.

She tilted her head down, her dampening locks falling in front of her face, her top facial features suddenly out of his view under the onyx hair.

Levi came to a halt a few metres from her, he stood staring at her, watching her hand as it clenched slowly. Levi instinctively went on the defensive, expecting her to hurl a fist his way, perhaps she'd just needed a few days to gather her wits and composure before she striked. It wouldn't be surprising of her, at all.

The memory of all the times she'd snapped and swung her fist at him played on his mind, and he nearly scoffed at her defiant ways. She really did plague his mind more than she knew.

"You dropped this," he held the dirtied scarf out to her, her eyes widened, "you took creeping as a new hobby, Ackerman?"

Those eyes glanced down at her for a brief moment, a fire dancing beneath their dark depths, a sight no-one had ever seen besides her, and Mikasa swallowed heavily, ignoring his sarcasm. The Lance Corporal's lip quirked up slightly as though he'd felt Mikasa's reaction and turned his gaze away for a moment, getting a grip on the situation before him, now realising he'd been staring at the fair girl for far too long.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ackerman?" his deep voice spoke, changing the subject and Mikasa's muscles clenched. Her body seemed _relieved_ to finally hear his strong, deep voices before her and the fact she reacted to it made her feel sick. It was so wrong.

"Hanji." She replied quickly, hiding her discomfort, a slight questioning tone added to her reply.

"Hanji?" he questioned as he gazed back up to Mikasa, confused. "What about that four-eyed, shitty loon?"

Mikasa looked at him this time confused, ignoring his insulting names for the older woman, hadn't Hanji told her Levi needed help with something..?

Mikasa frowned, "She said you needed me," she quickly glanced at him, and then away shortly after, realising how awkward that had sounded, "to _help_ with something, sir."

Yeah, that sounded_ so_ much better, she mentally cursed herself.

Levi opened his mouth slightly as if to speak, but nothing came at first, only silence and the slight quirk of the corner of his mouth turning into a knowing half-smirk. Hanji was a conniving bitch…

"Right." Levi said softly, but still seemingly uncaring. "And you ran away, _**why**_?" he questioned in his usual dull tone.

Mikasa stood, not really knowing how to answer that question. Why _had_ she ran?

Perhaps it was the fact once she'd seen him all the emotions and feelings from days prior and his presence took over her and made her panic into retreat.

He took a step forwards, still holding the scarf out to her, she felt an authoritive, powerful aura surround her, choking the cool air she needed to survive, replacing it with thick, heavy-to-breathe air. It reminded her of when he was last close to her. _Oh fuck_, her mind wandered places she really didn't want them to go, and very slowly, she turned her eyes to focus on something else…_anything. _Her heart picked up as she focused on her scarf, wanting to grab it from his hands and just leave quickly._  
_

"Ackerman, you disappeared for several days, where have you been?" he persisted, knowing the answer, but still asked to see her reaction.

"I-..."

Levi watched her with sharp eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the rain that was now getting heavier.

"You didn't come, sir."

Levi tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Oh? I didn't? I was sure I-"

"Shut up!" she snapped at him, her cheeks lightly tinged pink, as she sent daggers at him.

"Ackerman, I've told you many times not to talk to your officers in such a shitty way." he drawled, moving closer to her, "Do I have to explain this again?" he looked at her, the light pink tinging her cheeks was...adorable.

Mikasa instinctively tensed as he moved towards her, his eyes trained on, she acted defensively.

"Stay back..." she whispered meekly as she took a step back.

Levi continued forwards, ignoring her, his eyes plain and blank, holding no emotion.

"I told you to _**stay back**__."_

"_Ackerman." _he drawled, not impressed with her childish attitude._  
_

**Fuck**, _no_. His voice sent unwanted reactions down her body, when had his voice affected her so? When had it even been more than just a bored lifeless drone?

Levi stood a few more steps towards her, his eyes glancing down at her hand, the bandage was dirty once again, he grimaced at the sight and then raked back up to her face, to her eyes. Their eyes locked and Mikasa felt the urge to run, his stare was intense and it made parts of her do stupid things she didn't want them to do.

Going to his office was such a stupid fucking idea, why had she gone- no, why had she eve-

_Damn it! _Why was she allowing him to do this to her?

She had told herself that she wouldn't get swept away ever again, and with his looming presence nearing her, she was falling into the same situation. The feeling of being so vulnerable in the Corporal's presence took over, but worse yet, she couldn't believe she actually-... Mikasa felt a vein twitching in her forehead as her mind turned into whirl of confusion. She had actually caved in then, but she wouldn't this time. It was so shameful to think about, the way she had wanted Levi in the same way he wanted her. It was disgusting to her that she had wanted it so badly.

Levi was now right before her, and she looked wide eyed at him. He'd not been this close a second ago...

Mikasa tensed, alarmed.

She gasped sharply as Levi leaned towards her, his scent flooding her senses, making her mind hazy, "Mikasa, you've been avoiding me..." his arms, which were still crossed over his chest relaxed a little. Mikasa's eyes thinned, she'd been avoiding _him_?!

"What?" she spat, annoyed and confused. "I didn't see **_you_** lurking outside my room." she glared at him with angry, defiant eyes, her usual self coming to light.

"Tch."

A moment after, her heart jolted as he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her towards his face, "You drive me insane, shithead..." and he pressed his strong, damp lips against hers. Dark blue eyes widened and the frozen heart within her chest began pounding frantically. She could feel Levi's smooth hands slide around her back while his smooth tongue began tracing her lips softly. It felt so right, but- Mikasa's mind snapped free at the feel of Levi pressing closer to her. She forcefully pushed Levi back as far as she could with her one hand and quickly wiped her mouth clean of the Corporal's sweet taste with the back of her jackets sleeve.

Levi stared blankly at Mikasa's childish reaction. "Was that necessary?" He didn't look amused and reached his hand out to her slightly as he moved closer, the scarf in his grasp, offering it to her again - the material was now getting wet in the rain.

"Shut up!" Mikasa snapped, the last time she hadn't fought back because she had reluctantly and indecisively came back to him, but she wasn't in control then, dammit! She took a few steps back, nearing a tree in the close corner of the empty courtyard.

She didn't- she _couldn't...shouldn't _want more of this.

"Do you forget what happened mere days ago, Ackerman?" Levi asked smoothly, though there was an edge in his voice. Mikasa tensed and glared at him with a steady gaze as she answered strongly.

"I don't care, just…no." she murmured, "I don't like it when you're close to me..." she gasped out, "When you...I can't think, just..."

Levi scoffed. "Oi," The older man cocked his head slightly to the side. "you came to _me_, Mikasa." Her name slithered from his tongue sweetly, and she couldn't move as he moved closer towards her again. "I told you," he ran his fingertips down her cheek, skimming her skin, "you'd regret it."

Mikasa shiver but stared at him, dumbfounded, her eyes took in his form, he was still in just a loose, light grey shirt, now damp from the rain, it clung more to his form, his collar bone had beads of water dripping down it slowly. Mikasa looked away quickly, cheeks heating. Her eyes locked onto his lips and the sudden urge to pounce erupted in her, but she stayed still. Her heart sounded like a jack hammer in her ears, his annoyingly clean smell, mixed with muskiness was enveloping her slowly, making her mind hazy once again. She was unnecessarily hot, the cold raindrops the only thing cooling her skin.

She didn't want to move...

_How unfortunate._

His lips were once again pressed against her soft plump ones a few moments after, meshing against one another softly, her sweet taste exploded into his mouth, he buried his fingers into her damp onyx strands. Her ragged breaths shot from her nostrils as she begged for air and as he pulled back from her, he breathed hot puffs of air onto her face. _"You have no idea," _he kissed just next to her chin,_ "how much," _his lips travelled down her wet jawline, as he softly kissed her neck,_ "I hate you…"_

Mikasa took an intake of breath, her heart fluttered wildly, this felt..._nice_, his smell was so deep and rich, musky. She opened her mouth, wanting to respond, but his lips moved back and descended down onto hers once again, capturing them as he nibbled on her lower lip. "_Mikasa…"_

"**MIKASA!" **the distorted voice was so close, _what?_ Slowly, a figure began to appear at the corner of her hazy eye as she opened them."Mikasa!" Armin yelled again, now much closer. He came to a skidding halt, froze on the spot, his eyes widened as he took in the scene before him, his breathing was heavy, uneven. Mikasa immediately shot back, smacking her head against the bark of the tree, not even realising Levi had pressed her against it - she tried to shove Levi away from her again, but he held onto her defiantly, tilting his head slightly to the side, glaring annoyance at the blonde boy who'd interrupted. Mikasa struggled and wiped her mouth and jaw in panic.

_Oh my fucking-_ Had he seen?

_Oh fuck..._

"Armin..." she started, her heart pounding.

Armin looked shocked, his mind not quite processing what he had just ran into, but he shook his head frantically; needing to tell her, and with breathy pants he spoke, "They're back." he panted, Mikasa's eyes widened, heart pounding, "Eren's back!"

Levi felt a strong surge of power from the girl as he was hurled from her form, he stumbled back slightly at the force and watched with lidded eyes as she sprinted away, Armin follow but glanced back at him as he ran after her, eyes still wide, shock within their depths.

**...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:COMPLETE.**

_**THAT ENDING. I'M SO SORRY.**_

Thank you to every single one of you who reviewed, it really means a whole lot to me.

I'm so, so happy you are all enjoying it, and I'm very sorry I didn't update sooner. The next update may be a little later than I'd like, I'm pretty busy at the moment.

_Leave me a review telling me whatever you want, if you enjoyed this chapter, hated it, weren't sure. _

_Constructive criticism is accepted!_

* * *

**There's some reviews I'm going to respond to, because they don't have an actual account on here, and Guest reviewed and such. :) If you're not interested, just ignore these.  
**

**gamerchick: **Yeah, his birthday is the 25th, and it's funny you mention that, because there _may_ be a little going into that in this fanfic. ;3

**McDaddy:** You actually cracked me up with your review, haha. He definitely got some.

**Alice: **Pregnant? I'm not planning on any pregnancy in this fanfic, but if that's a request, once I'm done with this one, I _might_ delve into that, but not something I want to happen in this fic. :)

**Hanji Zoe:** Haha, I think you have a little chemistry, is that a hint that you want me to write one or something, lol?

**mizz peanuts:** Thank you so much, haha. But I feel a reward should go to all of you for being such lovely people and reviewers!

**Tootsy: **Thank you so much for everything you said, I love hearing what you think on everything, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

_And I hope you all are revved for the next chapter, because...you know, I can't wait myself, and I already know what's going to happen._

**And as a side note, please don't argue in the review section, it's not nice to receive a spam of e-mails to find out they're just people arguing about minor things.  
**


	11. Eifersucht

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, that pleasure goes to the wonderful Hajime Isayama. I gain nothing from writing this, other than my own pleasure and happiness. The story's plot is my own, I just use the manga's storyline and work with it from there. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is** rated M**, for mature content.

**Warning:** No warnings for this chapter. (Sorry about any misspellings, I'll tweek more when I can.)

**A/N: **I know this wasn't a quick update, life kinda went on a _'I hate Violet'_ spree and I was drowned in so many things I had no time to myself, let alone to write.

If anyone else is interested, as I was messaged by a few people asking if I listened to any music while I wrote, I actually do. It's surprisingly, the Shingeki no Kyojin OST, I love the music from the anime, it's so beautiful.

* * *

_Enjoy._

* * *

.

Levi's lips were once again pressed against her soft plump ones a few moments after, meshing against one another softly, her sweet taste exploded into his mouth, he buried his fingers into her damp onyx strands. Her ragged breaths shot from her nostrils as she begged for air and as he pulled back from her, he breathed hot puffs of air onto her face. "_You have no idea,"_ Levi kissed just next to her chin, "_how much,"_ his lips travelled down her wet jawline, as he softly kissed her neck, "_I hate you…"_

Levi did hate her; he hated what she did to him with little to no effort on her part, hated how her her eyes held defiance and that alone was enough to draw him to her more. She drove him insane; drove him to the brink of insanity with her deep eyes, her soft lips. Levi felt her mouth open partially, wanting to respond, but he moved his back up and descended them down onto hers once again, capturing them as he nibbled on her lower lip. She tasted amazing, "Mikasa…"

Levi became aware of a nearing figure in the distance, but he didn't want to pull away from the girl, she was so enticing, so _alluring._

"MIKASA!" The figure began to appear into his vision now as he glanced glaringly to the side. "Mikasa!" It was Armin Arlert, the little shit had interrupted them. The body came to a skidding halt, froze on the spot, his eyes, his breathing was heavy, uneven. Levi expected what was to come. The girl in his arms immediately shot back, smacking her head against the bark of the tree; she tried to shove Levi away from her again, but he held onto her defiantly, tilting his head slightly to the side, he glared at the blonde boy who'd interrupted. What did the bowl-cut blonde nuisance want? Mikasa struggled and wiped her mouth and jaw in panic.

"Armin..." she started, her voice sounded panicked and shaky.

Armin looked shocked, his mind not quite processing what he had just ran into, but he shook his head frantically; needing to tell her, and with breathy pants he spoke, "They're back." The boy panted, Levi felt the girl tense in his arms, and he had a feeling he knew what was about to be spoken. _"Eren's back!"_

Levi felt a strong surge of power from the girl as he was hurled from her form, he stumbled back slightly at the force, he hadn't expected that much power so suddenly. He glanced with lidded eyes at Mikasa and watched as she began to sprint away. Armin follow her, but glanced back at him as he ran after her, eyes still wide, shock within their depths.

Levi's eyes passed over the boy's face, he could see the shock, it was written across his face as if written in red ink, Levi scoffed to himself, uncaring about the fact Arlert had just seen their intimate action. So Eren was back? That was interesting, if not an annoyance in terms that Mikasa seemed far too eager to run to him. His eyes narrowed as he looked down into the distance at Mikasa's small, retreating form.

"Ridiculous." It surprised him at how he reacted to the knowledge of Eren's return, to her reaction, it was expected, that was for sure, but Levi wasn't expecting the odd feeling bubblings within him. He glanced down towards his hands, the red, dirtied scarf still within his deftly fingers. _Tch, _his grip on it tightened, not enjoying the strange emotions he was currently feeling. He sent one last glance to Mikasa's fading figure before he turned on his heel, making his way in the opposite direction, heading to where Commander Erwin should be present.

* * *

...

Mikasa ran, faster than she's ever ran before, her feet hammered against the dusty ground as her strong legs strode wildly, carrying her quickly through the town. The rain was pounding hard against her face, her hair now drenched with the water. Her mind was raging, it was overwhelmed with happiness, shock and anticipation, as soon as she'd heard those words leave Armin's mouth, her body sprang into action, her legs moving her forwards quickly. Mikasa felt like she'd been running for longer than she actually had, but she didn't care, she instinctively headed to the front of the town, passing several wounded soldiers, people she knew.

Her eyes scanned the people, her mind begging them to find his face amongst the crowd of people as she continued to move quickly forwards. Armin's voice called behind her in the far distance down the street, she's made quick distance in short time, and the short blonde male couldn't keep up, he never could.

Panting heavily, Mikasa came to a sudden stop as she arrived at the scene where the people were gathering around the returned soldiers, Mikasa's dark blue eyes honed onto Sasha's worn out form, her arm bleeding, a makeshift bandage was wrapped around it, they'd clearly left in a hurry with no time to wrap the wounded, or the dead. Mikasa noticed no other bodies were in the wooden carts as she passed them.

As Mikasa got closer, she caught eye of Connie who was leant up against Sascha, the girl was supporting him; he had a bandaged head and look like he was going to collapse from exhaustion. Mikasa made a dart over to them, eyes wide.

"Connie, Sasha!" she called, breathlessly, they were stood in the pouring rain, no visible place for them to retreat to as of yet.

"Mikasa!" Sasha's voice didn't hold the same happy tone it usually did, she sounded tired, exhausted.

"Eren? Where is Eren?" her eyes darted around to the people near them, scanning the faces to find her childhood friend.

Connie let out a rough cough and lurched over, Sasha caught him, "He's been taken," Mikasa's eyes narrowed, "they took him over to the dungeons...I don't know, that's all we know."

"He's okay?"

Connie nodded meekly, he acted as is he was almost unsure of his response, not entirely sure if it was true or not.

Mikasa nodded her head, thanking them as she turned away, she gritted her teeth together, even more time not seeing him and unsure as to why he was taken, to the dungeons of all places. She headed back down the street after saying farewell to her friends, darting through the crowds of people and soldiers.

Armin's form soon came into view passing by a group of elderly men, he immediately changed direction towards her, he'd lost her within the crowd. His breath was coming out in thick gasps, Mikasa wasted no time in stopping as she ran past him, turning to yell that Eren had been taken to the dungeon, implying heavily that's where she was headed, Armin stopped and turned, watching the girl run away once again.

After breaking free from the crowds, Mikasa made her way quickly to the dungeons where Eren was kept once before, not too long ago.

..

Mikasa quickly reached the dungeons entrance; her breath escaped her lips in thick, harsh breaths as she pulled the heavy wooden door open. She wiped her wet, rain-streaked face with the back of her sleeve before quickly running down the thick stone steps, she soon reached the bottom; coming into the dimly lit corridor. Mikasa was unsure why Eren was taken here, why not back to his room in the boys dorms? Confusion tolled in her mind, but she shook it off almost immediately, it wasn't necessary right now to think of such things, the need to see him was more prominent. He was back. Mikasa's heart was hammering wildly in her chest, she couldn't believe he really was until she saw him for herself.

'_Eren…'  
_  
The teenager made her way down the dull corridor, lined with dim torches, as she neared his cell, not too far from her in the hall, a soldier stood guard. He immediately stood at attention, quickly becoming aware of her presence.

"Oi, you there, you shouldn't be down here!" his voice was slurred in speech and he reached his hand out as he neared Mikasa in an attempt to apprehend her and rid her from the dungeons. His attempts were in futile, Mikasa quickly darted away from his grasp, scraping her back against the stone wall behind her.

"I need to see Eren." Mikasa replied in a strong tone, the man raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nah, I can't let you past, I have my orders; the Yaeger kid isn't allowed visitors right now, sorry sweetheart." His voice was slow and patronising, Mikasa glared at the man with her deep set eyes, the man nearly flinched, "Head on back up the way you came and go about your day." She made no start to move, so he reached out his hand once more in another attempt to grab the girl. She quickly ducked from his hand, pushing past him away and hurrying along down the darkened hallway; she wasn't going to be stopped from seeing Eren, especially not by that man or when she was so close to him.

The man staggered against the cell behind him, a loud clang of metal was heard as he connected with it, "Oi! Get back here!" he called angrily, gritting his teeth. The guard regained himself and jerked from the cell gate before sprinting down the hallway after her.

Mikasa came to an immediate halt when she came into view of Eren's cell, her chest rose and fell softly and her eyes glared intently through the metal bars that confined him within. Mikasa froze still as her eyes raked over his body; it was covered in dried blood, the red liquid had stained the sheets beneath him slightly, his eyes were shut, his skin was paler than she remembered, and his mouth hung lightly open. Her heart dropped.

The guard finally reached Eren's cell, he was panting dramatically, yelling random curses at her for doing such a thing, but Mikasa's gaze never left Eren's body, she was uncaring for the guard's presence, almost ignoring it completely. The guard peeped into the cell and grimaced at the sight inside, his gaze went back to the girl nearing the cell, her hand reaching to touch the cold metal bars.

Hanji was stood over him, her body looming over his resting form, inspecting him; checking his injuries. The slashes on his chest were deep and Hanji held a bandage in her hand, recently having wrapped his head in the white material, his hair was in disarray, lips parted, the pink marks on the sides of his face were there and it didn't even look like his chest was moving. Was he even breathing?

Mikasa's stared at his still body, eyes not taking a second to even blink, she couldn't look away, her eyes refused to; they only wanted to take in the sight before her. What had happened? She should have been there, if she had been there, this wouldn't have happened! She scowled angrily and bit down on her lip, hard. Mikasa clenched her shaking hands into balled fists. The guard stood behind her, and looked down at her, his gaze rose to Hanji within the cell and the older woman nodded to him, signalling it was alright - it was fine that Mikasa was there.

The man acknowledged, bowing his head and glancing at the girl before him once more, before turning back down the hall, hand scratching the back of his head.

Mikasa's scowl softened as she walked into the cell after pushing the metal barred door open, the screech of metal-on-metal rang through the air, it made Mikasa cringe. She stepped into the cell. Her eyes never left Eren's body the entire time. He was so still, almost lifeless. She hadn't protected him. He was injured because she failed to save him. This was her fault, Eren was hurt because of her failure. Mikasa's eyes prickled, tears lightly forming in her worried, blue eyes.

The older woman patted his head softly, ruffling his hair as she stood up straight and turned back to Mikasa - her mouth was open as if wanting to speak, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. "He's going to be okay, from what I was informed the little runt transformed after taking one hell of a beating, he was injured when doing so; he put up a good fight and saved many people." She spoke softly, her usual cheery tone was still evident in her words, and Mikasa almost cringed at it, she couldn't be happy right now, he'd been hurt and she'd not been there to protect him, her promise to their mother was broken.

She'd broken her promise.

Mikasa's eyes scanned over his body again, looking at the wounds closer up now. He looked so still, like he wasn't even alive, her eyes went back to his face, if it wasn't for the blood and the wounds, Mikasa would almost label Eren as looking peaceful. Mikasa bunched her eyebrows together.

"Don't worry. He's just exhausted, his body is healing already, he looked worse when he first arrived." Hanji looked down at the boy on the bed with calm eyes, "He'll be alright, I've bandaged his head, he took a hard hit to it, it seems," Hanji turned her gaze to Mikasa, the younger girls' eyes still locked with the boy's face. The older woman watched her eyes narrow more, pained at the sight before her, Hanji quirked a smile, "I need to report to Erwin, watch him while I'm gone, won't you?" It was less of a question, more of a command, and Mikasa was more than happy to oblige to it.

She finally snapped her eyes from Eren's form and looked to Haji, the older woman had a small smile on her face as she approached her, patting her shoulder lightly as she walked by, she shut the barred cell door behind her, casting a glance back to the duo in the cell, she turned and headed down the hall, her footsteps echoed and soon vanished from hearing range.

..

"Eren…" Mikasa's voice was just above a whisper, his name was so softly spoken, though shock was laced within it. Her light footsteps against the floor echoed with each steady step she took and she moved closer to the side of his bed, closer to his side. She dropped down to the floor by the wooden bed, knees pressing harshly against the cold stone floor. Mikasa carefully reached her pale hand out and ran her digits down him arm softly, not wanting to cause him pain, "Eren…" though he didn't respond vocally, his eyes flickered lightly beneath his closed lids, but they didn't open. A warm rush of happiness surged through Mikasa's body, he was okay: he was alive.

Mikasa's tears finally broke free of their captivity, the beads slowly running thin streaks of salty liquid down her pale skin. "I missed you, Eren." She whispered, her voice quivering slightly. Mikasa reached her hand out instinctively and grasped a hold of Eren's calloused hand that was resting on the cream sheets of the bed, she gripped it possessively and pulled it up to her face, her other hand soon joining it, both hands clamping over his single one in a protective shell. Mikasa's eyes blinked, causing more tears to fall as she pressed the cupped hand to her face, against her wet cheek. She hunched herself over the bed slightly, inhaling his scent; he smelt of blood, sweat and _death_. The smells tickled at Mikasa's nose and she narrowed her eyes, she could barely smell Eren's own unique scent, it was masked by the others. This upset Mikasa, and she took a shaky breath as she gripped his hand tighter, her fingers clamping over his hand like a vice grip, murmuring his name softly against his warm skin.

His scent, through barely evident through the others, was a far cry from what she had become accustomed to this past week; the musky, deep alluring smell of Lance Corporal Levi. Mikasa jolted at that unnecessary thought, not sure why she'd even think of such a thing. She loved how Eren smelt, why would she even try to compare his to_ that_ mans?

Eren's smell was soft and inviting, he smelt of…Eren. That mans smell wasn't even comparable to his, he-

Her thoughts were quickly jolted from their path as a light, deep groan escaped from the form on the bed, her eyes shot open, the pupils dilated and wide. Mikasa took a shaky breath, "Eren?" her voice was eager and hung heavily with worry, was he okay?  
Eren's head slowly moved at the soft, worried call of his name, his eyes quivered slightly, his bandaged head lolled to the side, his cheek pressing against the cool material of the pillow. Mikasa's heart sped up, hammering in her chest as Eren's eyes slowly began to part. He was waking up.

The boy's eyes stopped parting as they reached their halfway point, his pupils were wide, eyes seemed lost and confused, disorientated - he didn't know where he was. He could just make out a dark silhouette just in front of him, the torch above them on the wall shone a hazy dim light over them, but he couldn't make out the face yet, his eyes were unfocused, his body hurt, it _ached_. A strong pulsing feeling could be felt inside his skull; the light above them worsening it with its bright colour, making Eren squint and grunt in annoyance.

"Eren…"

Eren's eyes opened again, now more awake, he recognised that voice, so very well.

"Mi…"

"Eren? Eren, are you okay?" she sounded worried, desperate.

"Hn." Mikasa eyes were wide with worry at his response as she leant closer, her hands gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to let go of it. Eren soon became aware of the warmth engulfing his right hand, a strong grip encasing it, he sent his hazy, unfocused gaze down to it; two hands, one wrapped in a white, dirtied bandage; the other soft and pale, were gripping a hold of his hand possessively. He closed his eyes at the sight, there was no doubt in his mind it was her now. He rolled his head back over so he was facing the ceiling, he let out a pained grunt as he raised his hand to cover his face from the burning light of the flames.

"Eren! Don't try to move," came a panicked, protective voice, "you're injured, don't move…" the last part came out a harsh whisper. Eren's gaze went back to her, eyes now somewhat focusing, he could slightly make out her face in the light. She looked worried, like Mikasa always did whenever she looked at him in these situations, her eyebrows were furrowed, eyes looked pained and hurt, her mouth hung slightly open, her chest rose and fell softly. Eren sighed and silence engulfed the room, her soft breathing was the only noise he could make out within the room, and it relaxed him slightly.

"W-what h-" he panted heavily, he could feel his body healing, but it still hurt like a bitch, "What happened?"

The girl beside him stared at him lost, not quite sure how to answer, Hanji had briefly informed her of some things, but she didn't know what had happened, she hadn't been there…

"Did you save me," he paused, narrowing his eyes slightly, "again?" Mikasa stared down at him, her grip on his hand tightened roughly as she bowed her head, resting her forehead against his fist within her hands. Moments passed, but the moments seemed like an eternity for Mikasa as she knelt on the cold stone floor, the pit in her stomach ached, she hadn't been the one to save Eren, she didn't even know exactly what happened out there; if only she had-

"No."

Eren turned his head over more to face her, cheek once again hitting the pillow. Eren didn't reply, he just looked at her, his eyes a mix of emotion and confusion, disorientation. Mikasa's head was still bowed, forehead pressed forcefully against his encase hand. He could lightly feel dampness tracing down her skin when he slightly pulled away, his hand was beginning to cramp from the unyielding grip of the girl before him. Mikasa's head shot back slightly as the retreating hand, she released her grip, but she kept her head facing down, eyes fixating on the sheets of the bed where Eren lay. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips.

"I missed you, Eren."

There was a soft silence within the room, only the soft shuffling of sheets were heard as Eren attempted to sit up, a groan was heard as he struggled up.

"I know, Mikasa." He grunted softly, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, "Is everyone else okay?"

Mikasa's head nodded, she'd seen them not 10 minutes ago; they were fine.

"Eren…" her lips parted, wanting to speak but unsure of what exactly to say, she changed her mind, "I'm sorry."

"Hah? Sorry for what?" he questioned quizzically, his voice deep and groggy sounding.

Mikasa clenched her fists, not really sure what it was she had apologised for, there were many things Mikasa wanted to apologise to Eren for, some minor, some she didn't want to dwell on at the moment, and some involving acts that made her body feel odd, uncharacteristically so. Mikasa bit her lip, and raised her head, a smile wide on her face, soft tears streaking down her face, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you, Eren." She immediately bowed her head down again, hiding her face.

"Eh? Mikasa, you don't have to always save me." He said almost irritatedly, but his tone lightened, "I can take care of myself, you know."

Mikasa nodded knowingly, she knew that, she'd always know that. Eren was strong, he always had been, he'd saved her when she was kidnapped, he'd shown her how to live, he'd given her his scarf and he'd been there for her, along with Armin ever since they were kids. But, Mikasa made a promise, and she'd broken it, and that hurt her. Though she didn't show it to Eren, or so she thought.

Eren's sigh broke the silence, he sent his gaze to Mikasa; her head was still bowed, onyx hair shielding her face from his, "Mikasa, don't be like that." He said softly, his head still throbbing, "I'm fine, stop worrying about me so much." He muttered, "It's not necessary."

Mikasa raised her head slightly, her lips appearing from beneath the streams of hair, Eren's emerald eyes locked onto her face, "Ah," he murmured, Mikasa's head rose up further, eyes locking with his momentarily, "I'm hungry."

As if on cue, Eren's stomach grumbled angrily within his body – the irony made Mikasa hitch a laugh, a smile played on her lips. She glanced down at his body, even now his wounds weren't healed, but they did look better than when she'd first arrived, and that was a relief. Eren's hand was rested back down on the bed, and Mikasa caught sight of it, reaching for it with hers once more. Eren glanced sideways at her, used to this part of Mikasa when she was worried. He didn't move it away.

* * *

...

"Eren Yaeger transformed in the midst of our fight with the shifers; we caught up with them shortly after our departure, they were hiding out within the Giant Trees, not far from a village to the South, a two days ride from here. They'd not made much progress, though we are unsure why." Erwin's voice spoke strongly, "They were in their human forms, causing their escape to halt, he-" the Scouting Legion Commander's voice seemed to drift off into the distance of Levi's mind, though he was still listening subconsciously, taking in the events that had occurred, he was also thinking of other things.

"Eren was injured heavily during the altercation with the group of Titans that appeared before we arrived-"

That was no surprise, the kid was always the one to get involved in unnecessary fights, Levi glanced down at the scarf that he held in hand, it was filthy, and Levi still found it incredible the owner could stand to wear the damned thing around her neck in such a state.

"Reiner Braun was the only one to transform, we assume at this time that Bertholdt Fubar was unable to transform, this saved us much effort on our behalf. "

"Oh ho! So they _are_ only able to transform when they're rested, much like Eren." Hanji smiled wickedly, happy at any information gathered on the enemy. "I suppose it would have gone much worse had he been able to at that time." Hanji spoke, Erwin nodded at her assumption.

"We can assume so. Even so, Eren was injured. The Titan's soon took to attacking Reiner Braun once they were in an altercation with one another, halting his advance after Eren once he had escaped." Hanji's eyes gleamed in excitement, the Titans had attacked Reiner? Surely it wasn't like back then when they Female Titan had _wanted_ to be eaten! Hanji smiled once again, refraining from speaking, the excitement was bubbling inside of her and she giggled deeply. The old male officer to her right raised an eyebrow at the woman, and looked somewhat scared at her, he edged his chair away slightly.

"The other shifter, Ymir stayed back to aid in our escape. We can only assume they will strike back, when this will occur, we don't know; but we must be ready once this happens."

Hanji nodded in sync with the other officers within the room, an agreed action amongst the officers. Pixis sighed heavily, "Ah, yes, but the boy is alright, Erwin?"

Erwin turned his gaze to the older male, "Yes, he was injured heavily, but with his regenerative capabilities, he should be healed soon." Pixis nodded, "We took him to the dungeons out of precaution; in his current state we were unsure if he would shift into his Titan form unnecessarily."

"Yes, that would have been a bother." An officer muttered.

A few of the other older officers' muttered responses, amongst them were some from the Military Police officials, a few muttered some comments on how Eren shouldn't even be alive. Levi's rolled his eyes, he didn't want to listen to the old farts with their unnecessary drabble right now.

"Oi, you'd not be the people to handle the brat if that were to happen, so why worry your old asses about it so much?" he drawled to them, they looked at him with annoyance and shock at his usual attitude to them.

"Levi."

Levi's gaze rose to Erwin, "Head on over to Eren, he is resting, make sure he's doing well." Levi stared at the man for a moments before closing his eyes and nodding his head.

Levi closed the door behind him and walked briskly down the hallway, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. His impending destination was surely going to have a certain female there, it would be uncharacteristic is she wasn't, and Levi's lidded eyes closed in annoyance.

'_Such a nuisance.'_

_.._

He reached the steps leading down to the dungeons shortly after, the rain had stopped, the clouds above him were clearing, the sun slowly peeking through the remaining white unruly masses. Levi reached out and opened the wooden door, heading his way down the large stone slab steps. Upon reaching the bottom he saw a soldier slouching lazily against the wall across from an empty cell. Levi's eyes remained lidded as he approached the man, his footsteps were near silent, taking the other by surprise, he lurched up, and fumbled to salute the shorter man. Levi met his eyes with a disapproving glare and continued down the hall.

Soft murmurings were coming from the cell at the end of the dungeons, Levi knew without a doubt who they belonged to. As he neared it, he slowed his movements, listening.

"Eren," Mikasa's soft voice was distinct through the utter silence of the hallway where Levi stood. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mikasa, quit fussing." Eren replied, he sounded tired, "I'm alright."

Levi moved forwards towards the cell, his eyes locked onto the two figures through the bars as he stopped just a few inches from the door to the cell, concealing him from the pairs eyes and knowledge; Mikasa was knelt by Eren's bed, Eren resided on the wooden bed in the centre of the small cell, leant up against the headboard of it, he was bloodied and filthy. Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the sight, it was disgusting. Why hadn't they cleaned the brat? Levi took note of the bowl of water besides Mikasa on the lone table besides the bed, a cloth was grasped within Mikasa's unbandaged hand, she reached up and wiped the blood stains from Eren's lightly tanned face, the material removing the dry blood, Mikasa reached her other hand up and cupped his face, directing him to face her more.

Levi narrowed his eyes, an odd feeling welling inside of him as he watched the girl tenderly touch the boy. He blinked and directed his eyes down, Eren's left hand rested on his stomach, he was looking down at Mikasa - Levi's eyebrows narrowed again, this time more dangerously. Eren's other hand was laid beside him, and as Mikasa rested the cloth back into the bowl, her hands went to his, cupping it - she then dipped down and pressed her face to the enclosed hand. Levi stared at the scene before him, his hands unintentionally clenched by his sides, fingers digging into the soft but filthy red scarf; he disliked this more than he wanted to admit. His lips thinned and he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation.

"I missed you."

The boy was fine, only filthy, he didn't want to be in front of this kind of behaviour.

Mikasa was lightly aware of a looming presence, but took no heed to the feeling as she buried her hand into Eren's, it was probably just that guard checking up on them, anyway.

"Mikasa!" he whined, "I'm fine." He tried to pull his hand away, but her sad look made him sigh and let her have her own way. Eren's eye's landed on Mikasa's neck, and he frowned confused.

"Hey, Mikasa?"

She raised her head immediately at Eren's call, "Eren?"

"Where's the scarf?"

"Huh?"

Eren frowned again, "The one I gave you, you're not wearing it." For some reason that fact made Eren confused and somewhat hurt.

Mikasa froze and raised her hand to her neck, feeling her bare skin. _Shit._ She hadn't taken it from Levi when he held it out to her, right before they kis- Mikasa raised her gaze back to Eren, his eyes locked with hers, still waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I-" Eren raised an eyebrow at her, she was acting odd. "Must have left it in my room." She feigned a light scoff of a laugh and looked away, down to the bedsheets once more. Eren thinned his eyes, she'd never forget to wear it before - just as he was about to speak again, his ears quirked up as he heard a grunt then scuff of boots against the stone floor from out within the hallway, he raised his head, eyes narrowing in question, who was there?

Levi turned on his heel and quickly made his way back down the way he had come, through the hall, passing the guard once more, the man saluted him once again as he passed by, the man took note of how the Lance Corporal seemed extremely angry, but hadn't a clue at what, and he wasn't about to ask.

The Lance Corporal walked briskly up the steps, the red scarf within his grasp, his annoyance and unwanted feelings dripping from him as he made his way towards his office.

He was irritated.

_Jealous._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: COMPLETE.**

I know this chapter had only Eren and Mikasa, and it was short than the last like 4-5 chapters, but I needed it for the next chapter and the next chapter will be extra long, I split up some of what happened in this chapter and moved it over to the next, it flowed more that way. And anyway Levi being jealous and everything is adorable, I couldn't help myself.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

_Reviews are love._

_Love helps me write faster._

* * *

_Replies here._

**giantFEET: **Levi didn't just 'bam' her, I hope this chapter makes that a little more clear, he has some conflicting feelings going on inside of him, he only avoided her because he felt it's what _she_ wanted.

**snoopeh: **Perhaps you're right, on those two points who knows. :p But, thank you.

**Casablanca: **As much as I wanted to abide by your wishes, I couldn't, not_ yet. _But don't fret, there will be more action soon, I just have to get Eren's entrance out of the way with nothing else getting in the way - other than Levi, of course.

**mizz peanuts: **Haha, perhaps it did mean that, but poor Levi wouldn't admit that. Thank you for your words, also. Virtual hugs to you. And I know you re-read it and see it wasn't that way, I really didn't mean for it to seem that way, he was giving her room because she seemed to need it, he isn't an asshole, just sarcastic and amazing. ;p

**ErickaNom: **I'm glad you like it so much, thank you for your support and kind review, it made me smile quite a lot. I'm glad I'm keeping them in character enough.

**rubyredblood & Deidara: **You both made me laugh, I don't think I'll have him _rape_ her, or anything BDSM, that's not what I have planned for _this_ story. It wouldn't fit in what I have planned for them.

**'CEREAL MENTIONING' Guest: **I think Mikasa would look adorable with light pink mittens, and I'm sure Levi would enjoy that/find it cute, too. :p

**ZeroRose90: **I plan on having some MikasaxEren moments in the fic, it's true to the story and plot of Shingeki, and it's fuel to make Levi cry and be all pouty and cute because of jealousy. Haha. ;)

.


End file.
